Casi Letal
by ritorudeito
Summary: Un enemigo del pasado del Furia Nocturna volverá para cumplir un juramento, Lastimarlo donde más le duela ¿lo lograra? ¿Cuantas posibilidades hay de que sobrevivas a un ataque directo al corazón? ¿que tan letal seria eso? ENTREN Y LEAN
1. Chapter 1

En una cueva, en algún lugar lejos de Berk, se llevaba a cabo una conversación, una extraña, escalofriante e interesante conversación

\- No debí confiar en que tu te harías cargo de el - dijo una voz ronca, de esas que te erizan la piel, en la oscuridad se distinguía una sombra que se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras hablaba - Cuando hablamos me aseguraste que lo odiabas tanto como yo - la voz aparentemente estaba calmada pero parecía que mas bien estaba conteniendo la ira

\- Y es verdad - respondió una segunda voz tratando de que le creyeran

\- ¡Claro que no! - grito por fin la primer voz - Si así fuera no lo hubieras dejado vivo... oh espera... ¡Fue EL quien te dejo con vida!

\- Pero es que es...

\- ¡SILENCIO! - dijo la primer voz interrumpiendo a la segunda - Aumentas mi tensión si me lo recuerdas - al hablar parecía que trataba de calmarse - Esta vez seré yo quien planee esto cuidadosamente, no confiare en ti de nuevo, demostraste ser un incompetente

\- ¿Planear cuidadosamente? - dijo esta vez una voz femenina que acababa de llegar - ¿Que es lo que hay que planear?

El dueño de la primera voz los miro, como decidiendo si contaba o no lo que tenia en mente - No deben estar inconscientes de lo que planeo, deben prepararse, pero tampoco es necesario que sepan demasiado, bastara con que sepan lo esencial - dijo - Cumpliré por fin con algo que jure hace años - y al tiempo que caminaba mostró una cicatriz en su costado derecho, causada por lo que en su momento había sido una herida - El ... ahora lo pagara, por eso hay que planearlo con cuidado, el se creyó mas fuerte que yo y quiso hacer un ¨acto de nobleza¨ por eso me hizo esto - dijo señalando la cicatriz

 _FLASHBACK_

\- No voy a matarte ahora, pero si debo acabar con esta lucha que tu comenzaste - entonces le hirió en el costado derecho, causándole una herida profunda y dolorosa provocando que gritara de dolor, aunque no tocó su corazón, no quería decir que no lo había lastimado, era una herida profunda, pero no mortal, y que con el tiempo dejaría una enorme y bien marcada cicatriz.

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

\- Voy a causarle una igual - continuo la primera voz con tono de frialdad - Voy a verlo sufrir al grado que desee que su vida termine por eso no podemos permitirnos un solo error esta vez

\- Pero ¿Quien podría detenernos?

\- Tal vez alguien - respondió uno de los presentes, recibiendo en respuesta varias miradas asesinas, y uno que otro rugido

\- ¿QUIEN? - exigió saber

\- Bueno... - vacilo - el temido Rey de la noche...

\- ¿El? De todos modos como se enteraría de el de lo que planeamos y si afuera ¿que te hace pensar que haría algo en su defensa?

\- ¿Por que se preocupan por el, ademas? nosotros somos muchos

\- ¿Han oído lo que se dice sobre el? Si resulta ser cierto, no tendríamos oportunidad contra el...- entonces fuera de la cueva donde estaban escucharon un ruido, muy pequeño pero llamo su atención, se suponía que todos estaban hay y por lo tanto eso indicaba la presencia de un intruso, de inmediato salieron varios de ellos y efectivamente alguien había escuchado su conversación

\- ¿Tu? - le preguntaron al intruso - Espero que estés aquí por que finalmente decidiste unirte a nosotros

\- Claro que no - respondió con decicion

\- Entonces no podemos arriesgarnos a que estés libre por hay después de haber oído nuestros planes, si no estas con nosotros, me temo que tendré que matarte - le dijo con aparente tranquilidad

El intruso sabia que eso era verdad, y aunque era muy fuerte, no podía arriesgarse pues sabia que no seria una lucha justa, uno a uno, lentamente comenzó a retroceder y salio de hay lo mas rápido que pudo

\- ¡ATRAPENLA! - al instante la mayoría de ellos salieron tras ella, pero afortunadamente los superaba en velocidad - ¡TE ENCONTRARE, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? TE ENCONTRARE!

\- Tendremos que acelerar los planes, hay que actuar pronto antes de que ella pueda hacer algo

\- Si me permite - interrumpió la segunda voz a lo que recibió una mirada asesina de parte del primero - tengo información que te ayudara, si en verdad quieres hacerle daño como dices antes hay que acabar con alguien mas primero - la primera voz le hizo señas para que se acercara y en voz baja le revelo aquello, al oírlo no pudo evitar reír de forma malvada - jajaja vaya ¿quien lo hubiera dicho?

\- ¿Que, que pasa que pasa? - decía ansioso una tercera voz

\- El plan esta tomando forma... ¡Preparence! - anuncio la primera voz

\- Prepararnos ¿para que? - decían a la vez las otras dos voces

\- Para hacer una visita, una cordial y letal visita a mi antiguo compañero, pero antes debemos ver a alguien mas

\- ¿a quien?

\- Alguien a quien a el le gusta llamar ´´su mejor amigo´´ - dijo lo ultimo con burla

\- ¿que tan fuerte es el?

\- Todo lo fuerte que puede ser.. un humano

...

 _Tengo que encontrar a ese famoso Rey, por la forma en que hablaron, es el único que podrá hacer algo_ Pensaba aquella intrusa mientras huía de sus nuevos enemigos

.

.

 **CAPITULO 1**

 _Hay muchas cosas importantes para vivir, como al agua o el aire, pero podría decirse que lo mas esencial es tu propio corazón_

Ya estaba atardeciendo, el sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse. El Jefe de Berk supervisaba la decoración de las fiestas que se aproximaban, faltaban apenas un par de días para que estas se iniciaran así que los preparativos se habían intensificado. Algunos se ocupaban de la decoración del frente de sus hogares, otros del Gran Salón, otros de las calles, todos estaban casi tan ocupados como el Jefe quien no paraba de revisar su lista de actividades asegurándose de no haber pasado por alto algo importante. Justo ahora estaba tratando de coordinar a los gemelos para que colocaran una pancarta por encima de la puerta del Gran Salón

\- Tengan cuidado, esa pancarta nos tomo algo de tiempo hacerla...Un poco mas a la izquierda, ahora suéltenla un poco a la derecha... ¡Cuidado! - exclamó al ver que casi se les cae - No la dejen caer iré a ayudarlos en un momento - Entonces miro a su alrededor en busca de su dragón - No se muevan ya regreso - dijo dejando a los gemelos que parecían obedecer al pie de la letra

\- Dijo que no nos moviéramos - dijo Brutilda apenas moviendo un poco los labios

\- ¿Crees que tarde mucho? - pregunto Brutacio apretando los dientes. Ambos se equilibraban en un solo pie cada uno sobre su respectiva cabeza del Cremallerus

\- No lo se - respondió su hermana - pero necesito respirar

Hiccup por su parte caminaba con velocidad por las calles del pueblo, mirando de un lado al otro tratando de encontrar a su dragón lo mas pronto posible.

Hasta que lo encontró, estaba parado en el techo de su casa viendo en dirección de unos Terrores Terribles, parecía totalmente concentrado en ellos como si ahora le parecieran lo mas interesante del mundo. Hiccup vio como los ojos de Chimuelo se entrecerraban un poco y a veces los cerraba por completo tal vez tratando de consentrarse mas, sin quitar su atención de los Terrores. Viendo con mas atención, parecia como si quisiera que algo brotara de su mente y tocara a los pequeños dragones pero estos no parecían afectados de ningún modo. Entonces El Furia Nocturna de pronto se alteró, perdio todo su concentración y rugio con fuerza haciendo que los Terrores salieran de volando de ahi al instante

\- Perdón por molestarlo Dragon Alfa - Hiccup lo saludó con un inusual tono de respeto, el dragon se giro a verlo y en el instante que lo vio su semblante cambio por uno mas animado y bajo para encontrarse con su jinete - Hey amigo ¿donde has estado? - dijo cambiando su tono por el que acostumbraba, entonces el dragon comenzó a llenarlo de saliva - Ahh si, si... esto no es muy fácil de quitar - murmuro y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del dragon que se había acomodado debajo de su brazo - Sabes amigo, me vendría bien algo de tu ayuda por haya... Claro si el Alfa no esta muy ocupado - Chimuelo lo miro como diciéndole que por ahora dejara ese tono con el que acostumbraban bromear de ´´Jefe a Alfa´´ y le hizo señas para que subiera. Una vez que lo hizo Chimuelo se elevo y se dirigió al lugar que el Jefe le había indicado

\- ¿Intentabas controlarlos Chimuelo? - dijo Hiccup en voz alta, aunque mas bien pareció que lo dijo para si mismo, el dragon por su parte pareció guardar silencio como si fuera algo que esperaba nadie descubriera. Como Alfa, esperaba ser capaz de hacerlo pero parece que no le había ido muy bien en sus intentos y eso que se trataba de unos Terrores

\- Sabes que no es necesario - dijo Hiccup al ver la reacción de su dragon - todos tus súbditos te guardan lealtad y... - El Jefe prestó atención a la expresión que adopto su dragón - Que tal si fuera necesario alguna vez... Por eso lo hacías ¿cierto? Lo entiendo bien - Hiccup recordó cuando hizo su primer traje de vuelo, algo que los demás jinetes creyeron innecesario ademas de loco, pero el pensó que seria de utilidad por si debían separarse de su dragon en pleno vuelo - Pero no te preocupes demasiado por eso.. no es como si se tratara de algo.. - Entonces se volvió a fijar en la expresión de su dragon - de vida o muerte... ¿si lo crees?

\- ¡Hiccuuup! - un par de voces distrajeron su atención de ese tema, se trataba de los gemelos que por algun motivo seguian en la misma posicion que los habia dejado - ¿Ya podemos respirar?

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Chimuelo vamos hacia ellos! - Una vez hay, Hiccup se encargo de asegurar la pancarta mientras ellos la sostenían - Bien.. déjenla caer - ellos lo hicieron y la pancarta cayó exactamente en su lugar - Muy bien hecho chicos ¡Perfecto! - los felicito y entonces vio a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sonreír y a la vez sorprenderse, gracias al trabajo de todos, parecía que la mayor parte de la decoración ya había sido terminada. Eso había sido definitivamente tiempo récord

\- ¿Acaso dijo ´´Perfecto´´? - pregunto Brutacio - ¿Nos hiciste hacer algo de utilidad? Me siento utilizado

\- Mejor vamos a ver si podemos destruir algo por ahí - dijo Brutilda

\- Mas vale que no dañen nada de la decoración - les advirtió Hiccup - todos hemos trabajado muy duro y me alegra comprobar que terminamos mucho antes de lo previsto asi que en verdad No toquen nada ¿entendido?

\- Si Jefe - dijeron los dos al unisono y se retiraron del lugar junto a Barf y Belch

Entonces el Furia Nocturna continuo volando sobre la isla mientras su Jinete revisaba su listado de cosas

\- Bien ¿que mas falta por hacer? - dijo Hiccup para si mientras examinaba su lista - ¿Es todo? - le dio vuelta una y otra vez a su lista sin poder creérselo.

Al escucharlo su dragon ademas de sorprenderse no pudo evitar emocionarse al considerar la idea de que tendria oportunidad de dar un vuelo nocturno, un verdadero vuelo nocturno en compañía de su jinete quien pronto aparto la vista de la lista y la fijo en el sol que estaba terminando de ocultarse - En ese caso - dijo emocionado - ¿Que tal si damos una vuelta eh amigo? - al instante, antes de que algo pudiera pasar, el Furia Nocturna se elevo con velocidad al cielo, dando pase al clásico sonido que emiten sus alas al chocar con el viento - ¡ESTO ES GENIAL! - gritó el Jefe al sentir de nuevo el viento golpeando su rostro

Pronto el cielo se oscureció en su totalidad haciéndolos invisibles a la vista del resto de la gente, volaban de pronto al rededor de Berk, otras veces subían hasta las nubes, disfrutando del viento que golpeaba sus rostros y alborotaba el cabello del Jinete

\- ¿Sabes algo amigo? - dijo Hiccup - Si logramos que los preparativos de las fiestas continúen como hasta ahora y sin que se dañe la decoración, que fue de los mas difícil, definitivamente creo que podremos salir mas seguido - el Alfa rugió de forma animada y dejo ir al aire una explocion de plasma - Lo se, eso seria genial yo también extrañaba esto... mmm No creo que pase algo en Berk si nos ausentamos unos minutos mas ¿que tal si nos alejamos un poco? - al momento el dragon aumento su velocidad

Y aunque quizás, sí pensaron en alejarse _un poco mas_ , pero al volver a sentirse libres y con la brisa del mar golpeándoles, no se daban cuenta de que tanto estaban alejándose y de cuanto tiempo llevaban en el cielo. Solo en ese momento el no recordaba ser Jefe ni ninguna de sus responsabilidades, y Dragon Alfa olvido por el momento el tema de controlar otros dragones, en este instante eran solo el Furia Nocturna y el Jinete de Dragon

\- Oh oh - exclamo Hiccup al ver la oscuridad a su alrededor - Se ha hecho bastante tarde ¿no?- entonces reconoció una isla, que, mas que nada le indicaba donde se encontraban - No puedo creer cuanto nos hemos alejado - desde arriba el Jinete distinguió algo en esa isla que llamo su atención - Chimuelo vuela un poco mas abajo - Una vez que descendieron lo suficiente vieron que varios arboles estaban casi derribados y algunos otros tenían marcas de quemaduras, ademas de que ese lugar estaba lleno de neblina - ¿Que habrá pasado aquí? Y esta neblina es algo... extraña ¿que habrá ocurrido? - continuaron volando en dirección contraria y pudo distinguir un par de barcos que estaban realmente dañados ademas de que vio que marcas parecidas a las que tenían los arboles iban dejando una especie de rastro - Sea lo que sea, No quiero pensar que llegue a Berk

Con cierto disgusto pero recordando de nuevo sus responsabilidades, se apresuraron a volver a Berk antes de que lo que sea que causara tanto daño lo provocara también en Berk

Gracias a la velocidad del Dragon Alfa llegaron en menos de lo que hubieran imaginado, y pronto el Jefe dirigió su vista a cada rincón de lo que tenia a su paso, verificando que no hubiera ningún daño y afortunadamente no lo había, al menos no aun, igual no podía ver demasiado pues la noche había caído y estaba realmente oscuro

\- Aparentemente no ha ocurrido nada, mejor nos vamos a dormir ya y mañana pondremos al tanto a los demás - El Jefe y su Furia Nocturna entraron a la habitación por una de las ventanas, era importante que el jefe conciliara el sueño pronto pues al siguiente día tendría que levantarse muy temprano

 **N/A: BUENO, POR FIN, ESTE ES EL FIC QUE ANUNCIE AL FINAL DE ¨MISMO CORAZÓN DISTINTA FAZ¨ ESTARA UBICADO POST-HTTYD2**

 **REVIEWS? QUIERO SABER QUE LES PARECE Y**

 _ **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**_

 _ **¿CREEN QUE YO ESTOY DESTRUYENDO BERK POR LAS NOCHES? ¿ALGO DE ESO TIENE SENTIDO?**_


	2. Dragón Misterioso

**CAPITULO 2**

 **Dragon Misterioso**

En Berk, desde hace un tiempo que se acostumbraron a esperar lo inesperado, pero eso no quiere decir que no les tome por sorpresa algo inusual, al siguiente día, una espesa neblina cubría tanto el cielo como las calles de Berk, impidiendo que el sol mostrara sus primeros rayos y anunciara así el inicio del dia. A pesar de los conocidos climas de la isla, esa neblina definitivamente no era normal

\- ¡HICUUUUUUP! - Le gritaron desde algun lugar

En su habitacion los ojos del Jefe ni siquera llegaron a abrirse un poco, mas bien deseaba unos minutos mas de sueño

\- ¡JEFEEEE! ¿DONDE SE METIÓ? - Le llamaron de nuevo desde afuera

Ese segundo llamado logro despertar al Alfa, aunque un poco sobresaltado, Chimuelo corrió a la ventana para averiguar quien los estaba buscando, solo para comprobar que su jinete se había retrasado

\- ¡Hicccccuuuuuup! - Al escuchar de golpe ese tercer llamado, Chimuelo instantáneamente corrió a donde estaba durmiendo su jinete, chocando con su cama accidentalmente provocando que el chico cayera de esta ademas de que lo llamaban por cuarta ocación- ¡Jefeeeeeee Hiccupppppppp!

El Jinete por fin desperto descubriendo que su dragon estaba a centimetros suyos haciendole señas para que se levantara - ¿Chimuelo? ¿Que...?

\- ¡Hiccuuuup ven pronto! - lo llamaron otra vez

\- Oh no - murmuro, rápidamente se levanto y se coloco su prótesis lo mas rápido que pudo, y mientras caminaba se colocaba sus brazales - Tengo que bajar pronto - decía mientras se alistaba lo mas rápido posible - ¿Que habrá pasado? - por la prisa Hiccup excluyo algunos detalles de su ropa, como que no se puso la capa que lo distingue como jefe junto con otras partes, una vez creyó estar listo se dirigio a las escaleras disponiéndose a bajar, de pronto se detuvo y corrió de vuelta a su habitación - ¡Chimuelo! - su dragón estaba ya esperándolo fuera de la casa, probablemente en el techo de su habitación - ¡Chimuelo salida rápida! - sin pensarlo dos veces el Jefe salto por la ventana cayendo con agilidad en la espalda de su dragón que emprendía el vuelo - ¡Excelente amigo! lo logramos esta vez... ahora veamos que ocurre - Mientras volaban el Jefe forzaba un poco la vista por la espesa neblina que cubria el lugar dificultando la vision

\- ¡Bocon! - lo llamo mientras se acercaba - ¿que paso?

\- Menos mal que apareces - dijo el herrero

\- Hiccup - le dijo Astrid algo agitada - tienes que ver esto

A la mente del Jefe vino lo que el mismo había visto la noche anterior y no pudo evitar pensar que eso era lo que ocurría, una vez que llego al lugar, la neblina empezaba a disiparse, aunque no en su totalidad, pero pudo ver con mas facilidad: Dos de sus barcos de pesca habían sido dañados, parte del pescado que aun había en ellos había desaparecido, pero eso no era lo peor, Las velas de ambos barcos estaban destrozadas pero de una forma peculiar, mas bien parecía que alguien las había atravesado pues parecía formar una especie de silueta, solo que era difícil de identificar

\- ¿Que opinas Hiccup? - le pregunto Astrid

\- Tengo una leve sospecha de lo que paso

...

\- Entonces dices que anoche viste marcas parecidas en otra isla - decía Astrid

\- Dejaban una especie de rastro, que me atreveria a decir que venia en esta direccion, pero aun asi no creo que debamos preocuparnos, sea lo que sea, si solo daño este par de barcos lo mas probable es que solo fuera de paso asi que no creo que haya sido algo como un ataque planeado y ... - Hiccup pronuncio esas ultimas palabras con lentitud, la neblina se habia disipado casi en su totalidad por lo que vio algo que atrajo su atencion

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no haremos nada? - cuestiono Patan, entonces todos siguieron la mirada del Jefe, ahora que veían bien, se dieron cuenta que los barcos no eran el único daño. Distinguió que en las paredes de algunas casas habían las mismas marcas que había visto la noche anterior en los arboles de aquella isla, unos metros mas haya, había sido dañada la pancarta que apenas un día antes habían terminado y también algunos detalles de la decoración ademas de que algunos árboles estaban casi por caerse

\- ¿Hiccup estas bien? - le pregunto Astrid al ver la forma en que observaba los daños

\- Hiccup - lo llamo Patapez - tal vez quieras ver esto - dijo desde lo alto, volando con Albóndiga frente a la pancarta, Hiccup voló con Chimuelo hacia ellos para ver de que se trataba - ¿No te parece que este corte es mas bien...?

\- Creo que tienes razón - respondio el Jefe - viéndola mas de cerca, antes de que el intruso atravesara la pancarta primero la quemo, fue hecho con fuego de un dragón

\- ¡Oigan podrian decirnos que descubrieron haya arriba! - dijo Patan desde el suelo

\- Alguna idea de quien pudo hacer todo este desastre - pregunto Hiccup desmontando, ahora un poco mas tranquilo aunque intrigado. Algunos de los presentes observaron a Patan y a los gemelos, que por cierto acababan de llegar y no estaban al tanto del asunto, incluso Hiccup dirigio su vista a ellos, despues de todo los gemelos habia colgado la pancarta pero despues se habian disgustado

\- ¡Fui yo! - exclamo de pronto Brutacio, casi al instante cayo frente a Hiccup de rodillas en una reverencia - Jefe imploro su piedad, no pude contenerme y no hubo nadie que me detuviera, ¡pero lo confieso! yo lo hice, yo solo sin ninguna ayuda, ni siquiera la de Brutilda o Barf y Belch ¡Fui solo yo!- Hiccup de inmediato se golpeo la cara con una de sus manos - Pero se lo suplico Jefe muestre compasiooon

\- Brutacio - dijo Hiccup - aunque no niego haber sospechado de ustedes en algun momento, definitivamente estoy seguro que no fuiste tu

\- ¿Ah no? - pregunto Brutacio desconcertado

\- Claro que no! - le dijo su hermana golpeandolo en el casco

\- No! acabas de decir que no estaba tu dragón contigo, no pudiste haberlo hecho tu solo, esto fue hecho con el fuego de un dragón - dijo acercándose a las marcas del fuego

\- Y tuvo que ser un dragón muy fuerte - dijo Patapez examinándolas mas detenidamente

\- Tienes razón Patapez - dijo el Jefe

\- Tal vez sea de la clase fogonera- sugirio Patapez - o afilada por los cortes que hay en los árboles

\- No lo creo - respondió el Jefe

\- ¿Intentan descubrir que dragon fue por medio de esas marcas? - cuestiono Patan

\- Hiccup hay muchos dragones nuevos en Berk - le dijo Astrid - desde lo que paso con Drago, estan aqui los que formaban parte de su ejercito y también los de tu madre

\- Tienes razón - dijo Hiccup - hay dragones recién llegados, pero no creo que haya sido alguno de los nuevos, en definitiva tuvo que ser uno que no vive en Berk

\- ¿Como estas tan seguro?

\- Ninguno de los nuestros atacaría estando Chimuelo aquí - respondió - el es el Alfa - Hiccup pensaba detenidamente en que tipo de dragón pudo haberlo hecho,

\- ¿Que estas pensando Hiccup? - le pregunto Astrid,

El chico dirigió una vez mas su atención al daño que causo el dragón desconocido, preguntándose por que lo hizo, pero sin importar la razón, le habia arruinado lo que habían logrado en varios dias de trabajo - Pienso que sea el dragón que sea ¡Definitivamente no dejare que vuelva a atacar otra vez!

\- Están locos, eso no tiene ningún sentido - murmuro Bocon que caminaba lejos de un pequeño grupo de vikingos que se acababa de disolver dejando solo al herrero y a la madre del Jefe - ¿Por que creen que el mismo nos atacaría?

\- Es totalmente ilógico - añadió Valka con una expresión casi de enfado - Hiccup no fue quien atacó el pueblo

\- ¿disculpenme? - pregunto Hiccup al escucharlos - ¿Yo atacar Berk por la noche? ¿Y destruir algo que yo mismo hice? ¿Algo de eso tiene sentido?

\- tal vez no, pero hay quienes aseguran haber escuchado a tu dragon anoche - respondio el padre de Patan

\- Claro que escucharon a Chimuelo - respondio el Jefe - yo vole con el anoche, pero no destrui nada de esto

\- Jefe - le dijo Eret - hay algo mas que acrecento esos rumores, Abono y Sven aseguran que vieron volar a un dragon anoche, al rededor del mismo horario en que dicen haber oido a tu dragon, pero aseguran que paso a tal velocidad que no distinguieron ni un rasgo de el

Hiccup trato de recordar si durante su vuelo nocturno habían pasado cerca de ese par de vikingos, o si ellos mismo habían visto algo, lo cierto que es que bien ese ataque pudo ocurrir durante el tiempo que el y Chimuelo volaron mas haya de los limites de Berk, o bien momentos después de que ellos regresaran y fueran a casa

\- De acuerdo - añadio el Jefe - sabemos que anoche, unas horas antes de amanecer un Dragon que bien podia ir solo de paso

\- O que tiene algo contra alguien de Berk - añadió Astrid

\- o que quizas tiene un jinete que tambien tiene algo en contra de Berk - añadio Patapez

\- O tal vez busca algo - volvió a decir Hiccup - también sabemos que este dragón desconocido es muy rápido, tiene un gran poder de fuego, no pudo ser visto durante la noche y entre la neblina...

\- Y causo daños en parte de la aldea - complemento Astrid

\- Sabes Hiccup -dijo Patapez - esas características suenan mucho...

\- A clase embestida - complemento Hiccup con un ligero brillo en los ojos, casi con fascinación, como si de pronto olvidara que ese dragón es el mismo que había atacado Berk

\- ¿Lo podrias asegurar? - le pregunto Patapez - Hiccup - le llamo cuando el chico no respondia y a cada segundo le cambiaba la expresion de su rostro, estaba muy pensativo

\- ¿No diras nada mas Jefe? - le pregunto Bocon

\- Claro que si - respondio con seguridad y una sonrisa que muchos no entendieron

\- Ahh - murmuro Patapez con emoción - eso me suena a un plan

\- Si efectivamente, Planeo que esta noche todos ustedes se retiren a sus hogares y descansen, no tendran de que preocuparse

\- Oye - dijo Brutilda- ¿Eso incluye a los Jinetes?

\- Claro - le respondio Hiccup

\- No te creeria si dijeras que planeas dejar la isla sin vigilancia esta noche - le dijo Astrid

\- Nunca dije eso - Hiccup volvio a responder teniendo ese brillo especial en sus ojos verdes - Solo digo - dijo dirijiendose al resto de las personas presentes - que continuen sus actividades con tranquilidad y que esta noche no tendran de que preocuparse, definitivamente tendremos que reparar los daños que causo pero creanme, no creo que cause mas

\- Hay un dragon peligroso atacando el pueblo y el Jefe dice que no hay de que preocuparse - dijo una de las vikingas mientras se retiraban

\- No pensaras vigilar la isla tu solo - dijo Astrid - ¿o si?

\- Tendría algo de lógica Astrid - le dijo Patapez - el dragón desconocido es fuerte, tiene un gran poder de fuego, y es muy rápido, solo podría controlarlo alguien que lo supere en todos esos campos - Todos los que seguían hay voltearon a ver a Hiccup y a Chimuelo

\- Y - añadio Hiccup - tratandose probablemente de clase embestida...

\- Todos sabemos que esa es tu especialidad Hiccup- complemento Valka

\- Espera espera - dijo la chica - ¿No estarás pensando en entrenarlo?

\- ¿Que? ¿Entrenarlo? ¿Yo? - respondía Hiccup - no no, no... ¿por que lo pensaste? Ese dragón es rápido, es peligroso, es misterioso y...

\- Y eso es justo lo que te atrae como magneto - finalizo Astrid

 _ **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**_

 ** _\- Muéstrate de una vez ¡Yo Lo exijo! - Demandó el Dragón Alfa_**

 ** _\- ¿Y quien te crees que eres tu para ´´exigir´´ algo? - le respondió el dragón desconocido_**

 ** _N/A: VAMOS! DEJEN SUS REVIEWS_**


	3. Persecucion

**Capitulo 3**

 **Persecucion**

\- Bueno amigo - le dijo el jinete a su dragón - calculando la hora en que nosotros regresamos y en la que aseguran que el dragón desconocido atacó Berk, debió aparecer antes del amanecer, aun falta un poco para eso asi que esperaremos un rato mas

El Jefe y el Alfa se habían levantado mas temprano de lo normal, aun el sol ni siquiera se había asomado, aprovechaban la oscuridad para pasar desapercibidos y poder atrapar finalmente al dragón que les había estado dando problemas

Con forme los minutos pasaban notaron algo extraño, el cielo y el ambiente se cubría con una espesa neblina, eso no era taan extraño en Berk, pero esta parecía mas espesa de lo normal, e impedía ver con total claridad

\- Ya lo entiendo - dijo Hiccup - esta niebla a aparecido al mismo tiempo que el misterioso dragón, es por eso que nadie lo ha podido ser visto, esto impide ver bien cualquier cosa, el dragón debe estar aprovechando esto para camuflarse... pero hay algo que no se espera... Haz lo tuyo amigo

Al instante el Furia Nocturna empezó a usar su ecolocación para ubicar al dragón, al principio no localizo nada, el dragón misterioso no habia aparecido aun, entonces ambos sintieron la presencia de alguien atrás de ellos, lentamente se giraron

\- ¿que hacen aquí? - preguntó Hiccup al resto de los jinetes

\- ¿No pretendías llevarte toda la diversión, verdad? - le pregunto Astrid

\- ¿como puedes pensar en hacer esto sin incluir al mejor guerrero en Berk? - comento Patan - Yo

\- Yo solo puedo decir en mi defensa que me arrastraron hasta aquí - le dijo Eret

\- Digo lo mismo - dijo Patapez

\- Bien - dijo el Jefe - solo no hagan ruido, nadie se mueve hasta que yo de la orden.. continua amigo - Chimuelo volvió a usar su ecolocación dirigida al cielo repetidas veces, y en ocasiones al rededor de ellos mismos, pues la niebla no permitía ver nada y bien podría estar cerca de ellos como a distancia

Una ultima vez la dirigió al cielo y parece que por fin pudo detectar algo - Hay esta.. bien hecho amigo - lo felicito - escúchenme - decia en voz baja mientras subía a su dragon - no podemos perderle otra vez, así que no hagan nada de movimientos bruscos para no alertarlo ni mucho menos nada de...

\- ¡FUEGOOO! - Gritaron los gemelos elevándose al cielo

\- Esta vez si los envió con los marginados - murmuró Hiccup en voz apenas audible - ¡Bien cambio de planes, TODOS ARRIBA! ¡RÁPIDO!

Todos los jinetes se dirigieron lo mas rápido posible a las nubes, entrecerrando los ojos pues la neblina no dejaba ver nada

\- Auch! veo lo que haces - reclamó Patan cuando Patapez chocó con el

\- No fue a propósito, apenas si podemos ver - respondió

-¡Chimuelo busca de nuevo! - le indico Hiccup a su dragón, pronto logro encontrar una silueta que volaba entre las nubes, y a gran velocidad esta paso justo en medio de Patan y Patapez casi haciéndolos caer

\- Ouu! eso fue demasiado rápido - comentó Patapez

\- ¿a donde se dirige? - preguntó el Jefe

\- Yo que se - contestó Patán - ¡no te das cuenta de que no puedo ver nada!

Al momento el dragón paso justo a un lado suyo otra vez, pero sin poder distinguirlo

\- Hiccup sea lo que sea es en verdad rápido - le dijo Astrid

\- Jefe ¿como vamos a hubicarlo sin ver nada? - pregunto Eret

\- Chimuelo no necesita ver para encontrarlo

Entonces el misterioso dragon volvió a pasar justo a un lado de ellos con una increíble velocidad que sumado a la neblina hacían imposible de detectar mas de su silueta moviéndose en la nubes

\- Parece que esta mas cerca de lo que creemos - dijo Hiccup

\- Si esta tan cerca como es que no lo hemos podido atrapar - dijo Brutilda

\- ¿y que piensas hacer cuando lo capturemos? - le pregunto Astrid

\- ¿estudiarlo? - sugirió Patapez

\- ¿encerrarlo? - propuso Patan

\- Entrenarlo - respondió Hiccup con mucha seguridad

\- Lo sabia - dijo Astrid en murmullo apenas audible, solo para si

\- ¿Entrenarlo? o eso suena bien - dijo Patapez

\- Te sera muy fácil entrenar a un dragón desconocido ¿como vas a capturarlo para empezar? por si no lo has notado es - Patan se detuvo por que justo en ese momento el dragon volvio a pasar de tras de el - muy rápido

\- No para un Furia Nocturna... es probable que nos tome algo de tiempo, no se preocupen - Hiccup ajusto la aleta de Chimuelo - ¿Listo amigo? a la siguiente que pase cerca de nosotros... vamos tras el - esperaron unos segundos, por un momento creyeron que se habia vuelto a escapar pero justo en ese instante paso de nuevo junto a ellos como una ráfaga. El Jinete se ajusto el casco y sin detenerse a pensarlo mas, salieron de inmediato tras el

Ambos dragones comenzaron una especie de carrera, para el Jinete era algo difícil ver pero afortunadamente su dragon no parecía tener problemas con eso y podía esquivar muy bien los obstáculos, sin embargo el dragon misterioso tampoco parecía tener dificultad para hacerlo, a pesar de todo Chimuelo lo tenia ya bastante cerca,

\- Solo un poco mas - decía Hiccup

El dragon era sin duda muy rápido y muy hábil en vuelo, pero aunque les llevaba algo de ventaja a Chimuelo no le fue muy difícil acercarse, pero sin darse cuenta se alejaban cada vez mas y mas de Berk a gran velocidad

El Furia Nocturna logro ponerse a la misma altura, prácticamente quedaron lado a lado.

Sin poder ver alguno de sus rasgos, el dragón solo se les permitió que tanto Jinete como Dragon pudieran distinguir sus ojos. Entre la neblina solo sus ojos eran destacables, eran azules y no les dieron una mirada precisamente amistosa.

- _Esos ojos... - pensó el Dragon Alfa al creer haberlos visto antes_

Sin poder ver mas, Chimuelo intentó volar adelante del dragon y así impedir que avanzara mas, pero este, al ver lo que se proponía voló adentrándose mas a la niebla, el Furia Nocturna pronto lo siguió y puesto que no necesita ver, continuo con la persecución

Aunque no había podido ver mas de sus ojos, Hiccup ya tenia varios datos del dragón, su velocidad, su habilidad de volar, su capacidad de camuflaje, Definitivamente el nuevo dragón era clase Embestida pensaba el Jinete

El Alfa por su parte continuaba con la persecución, y sabiendo que lo tenia muy, muy cerca

 _\- ¿Quien eres y que es lo que estas buscando en Berk? ¿Por que estas atacándolo? - decía Chimuelo sabiendo que el dragon lo escuchaba, no obstante el dragon misterioso se giro permitiendo una vez mas que vieran sus ojos azules llenos de coraje, mas no le respondió. Pero esta breve distracción fue un gran error, Chimuelo dio un disparo de plasma que choco contra una columna de piedra impidiendo el paso - Muéstrate de una vez ¡Yo Lo exijo!_

 _\- ¿Y quien te crees que eres tu para ´´exigir´´ algo?_ \- le respondió el dragon desconocido revelando su voz femenina abriendose paso entre la niebla con el batir de sus alas, por fin se dejo ver, provocando una enorme impresión tanto a Chimuelo como a su jinete, quien al instante se levanto el casco con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, que pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa

\- No puedo creer lo que veo... ¿eres lo que creo que eres? - dijo Hiccup bastante entusiasmado, casi fascinado, notando que su dragón también se había llevado una impresión semejante

 **N/A: ENCERIO, DEBO LEER MAS DE SUS REVIEWS, PLEASE**


	4. Sigilosa al pasar

**Capitulo 4**

\- ¿Eres lo que creo que eres? - dijo el Jefe de Berk admirando detenidamente al dragon que tenian enfrente, ojos azules como el mar en dia soleado con una mirada muy expresiva y en ese momento no muy calida hacia ellos, apenas un poco mas pequeña que Chimuelo, en tonalidad Gris que le daba ese espectacular camuflaje entre la neblina - una Furia Nocturna... - dijo Hiccup con fascinacion - y es una chica...

Todo pareció ir muy rápido entonces, un momento antes la estaban persiguiendo, después ella se muestra, revelando nada menos que una Furia Nocturna hembra habia estaba atacando Berk, después de unos muy breves instantes en los que Hiccup y Chimuelo la observaron y se habían detenido ella continuo con el vuelo con ellos tras de si otra vez

 _\- Dejen de seguirme de una vez - les dijo la chica incrementando su velocidad_

\- ¡Cuidadooooo! - Gritó Hiccup, lo cual alertó a Chimuelo y pudo distinguir una columna de piedras con la que estaban a punto de chocar, al instante desplegó las aletas de su espalda logrando así esquivar la columna con éxito dando un vuelo cerrado en vertical, algo que ella no pudo hacer - ¡Chimuelo DISPARO DE PLASMA! - el ataque de Chimuelo dio contra la columna amortiguando un poco el golpe que la chica Furia Nocturna recibió, pero dada la velocidad que ella llevaba, no pudo evitar la caída

Hiccup miro a su alrededor reconociendo bien el entorno- Estoy seguro de que cayó por la Orilla de Dragon, vamos haya amigo

El Furia Nocturna pronto descendió hasta llegar a tierra donde su jinete desmonto - A penas puedo creerlo... ¡Otra Furia Nocturna! ¿No es sorprendente? - al girarse vio que su dragón ya no parecía compartir su interés - Controla tu euforia amigo - quien en respuesta hizo gesto de animarse y luego se recostó en el suelo - Oh vamos ¿no me digas que...? - en ese momento vio a su alrededor - Pero que paso aquí - decia el Jefe de Berk al ver que muchos arboles parecian haber sido quemados y derribados, por suerte no habia mucho daño en las cabañas de los jinetes - Parece que esta chica ya habia estado por aqui ¿eh? -dijo al observar mas detenidamente, el dragon le rugio - aun me pregunto por que lo hizo - dijo mientras caminaba en la direccion que seguia el desastre ocasionado - Lo mejor sera que la encontremos pronto ¿no crees? - El Furia Nocturna le rugio con falta de interés - ¿No vendras? Bueno yo si voy - el dragon lo miro de reojo mientras su amigo humano emprendia la busqueda de la Furia Nocturna y se apresuro hacia el para impedirle que continuara - Oh vamos, Chimuelo, voy a estar bien, no pasara nada - Chimuelo lo miro - lo prometo

Un vez que su amigo humano se habia ido después de prometer que estaría bien, Chimuelo vio a un par de Terrores Nocturnos, se puso de pie sin apartar la vista de ellos pero haciendo uso de su sigilo logro que no notaran su presencia. Acto seguido el Furia Nocturna entre cerro los ojos fijando su penetrante mirada en ellos, como si quisiera que algo saliera de su mente y los tocara. Intentaba controlar a los Terrores Nocturnos como lo habia intentado con los Terrible Terrores pero otra vez sin éxito

Entonces un sonido que indicaba la presencia de alguien mas lo distrajo así que se acerco a donde ese sonido provenía, su sigilo le permitió no ser detectado asi que facilmente pudo ver justo a quien su amigo debia estar buscando _Creo que Hiccup no se le acercado mucho_ pensó divertido, entonces vio algo en particular, la chica trataba de extender sus alas pero al hacerlo pudo notar un gesto de dolor en ella, vio mas detenidamente, una de sus alas seguro habia sido herida por la caida que se llevo, no era nada grave pero le impediría volar a su acostumbrada velocidad. Entonces ella lo descubrió, sin decirle nada lo vio a el y luego a su alrededor y luego hizo ademan de irse

 _\- Espera_ \- la detuvo Chimuelo acercándose, ella se giro para verlo, parecía que iba a decirle algo pero por alguna razón se detuvo y, como si luchara con el impulso, comenzó a hacer una reverencia , no sintiéndose nada cómoda al hacerlo - _¿Estas bien?_

- _No lo creo_ \- dijo ella mientras se levantaba - _Eso fue extraño - ´´¿por que al verlo senti el impulso de reverenciarlo?´´_ penso ella y de nuevo intento retirarse

\- _Espera_ \- volvio a detenerla y se coloco frente a ella

\- _Pareciera que es tu palabra favorita_ \- dijo la chica con tranquilidad - _¿Por que esa insistencia?_ \- esta vez cambio su tono por uno mas duro

\- _Solo creí que tenias algunas preguntas que yo puedo responder_

\- _¿Eso crees?_ \- pregunto la chica - _Estas equivocado, aunque esas preguntas existieran no te las haria a ti_

\- _¿Por que no_? - pregunto Chimuelo

- _No acostumbro hablar con un dragon cualquiera_ \- respondio tajante, dejando al Furia Nocturna con expresion que parecia que lo habian ofendido

\- _Asi que no hablas con ningun ´´dragon cualquiera´_ ´ - dijo Chimuelo - _Yo soy por si no te has dado cuenta..._

\- _No importa si eres el primero de los mios que veo en años_ \- interrumpió - _y no se quien te creas que eres tu, pero encerio, si no estoy interesada en hablar con un dragon cualquiera mucho menos con un dragón demente_

\- _¿Acabas de llamarme ´´dragon demente´´?_ \- preguntó Chimuelo indignado

- _¡Ah claro!_ \- dijo la chica - _esperabas oir ¨tremendamente atractivo¨ ¿verdad? Debes estar descepcionado_ \- Chimuelo la miraba sin decirle nada, parecia que estaba tratando de calmarse internamente - _Pero ¿De que otra forma se le llama a alguien que se pasea por todos lados en compañia de un estupido humano? - le dijo ella - Habia escuchado de dragones que permitian eso, pero no creí que fuera cierto, ¿donde lo dejaste, por cierto?_

 _\- ¿A quien?_

 _\- Al estupido humano - respondio ella_

 _\- El estupido humano se llama Hiccup - dijo Chimuelo a lo que ella lo miro como si le estuviera levantando una ceja - Gran nombre lo se pero asi se llama... y esta buscandote - ella lo miro sin expresion alguna_

 _\- ¿Ahora ves por que te llame demente?... espera ¿dices que esta buscandome?_

 _\- Si_

 _\- Pues mas vale que no me encuentre - concluyo en tono amenazante - ¿Sabes? ahora no se cual de los dos esta más demente_

 _\- Mas te vale que no intentes nada - le decia Chimuelo - el es... - entonces se detuvo de golpe y la observo - No - dijo mas para si mismo que para ella - no pareces alguien que atacaria a uno de los nuestros sin razón_

 _\- ¿De los nuestros? - pregunto ella con suma incredulidad -¿el humano?_

 _\- Se que no lo entiendes, asi que con gusto se lo explicó a la dama - dijo Chimuelo con tono educado fijando sus ojos en los de ella,_

 _\- Siempre he comprobado que los humanos solo tiran a matar en cuanto nos ven, - la dragona le sostenía la mirada y mientras hablaba, lo rodeaba al caminar- Desde la distancia, vi ocurrir eso vez tras vez, no he visto ningun humano que no lo hiciera, mucho menos que se le pueda considerar de los nuestros, asi que no - dijo con una sonrisa que no era de felicidad mientras se le acercaba mas. La mirada de uno habia atrapado al otro, en ningun momento la habian soltado, por lo que Chimuelo no había notado algo - no quiero que me expliques - concluyó la chica barriendolo con su cola haciendo que cayera al suelo_

 _Molesto por lo ocurrido, Chimuelo se levantó y se dio cuenta que la chica se habia esfumado, no había rastro de ella - Vaya forma de desaparecer... y vaya forma de ser, molesta, coqueta y ¡ahh! causa problemas en Berk y tambien aqui, no se por que Hiccup esta... bueno si lo se - el Dragón caminaba de un lado a otro mientras pensaba - ´´amable´´ y ¨delicada¨ no parece ser la forma de describirla...¡Me llamó demente! - El Furia Nocturna detuvo de su monólogo y se recostó en el pasto - y ahora ella va tras Hiccup... - se mantuvo hay unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que sus propias palabras significabany se incorporo de golpe - ¡Ahora ella va tras Hiccup!_

...

El Jefe de Berk caminaba por el bosque sorteando ramas y algunos árboles caidos, claro que no habia tenido mucho éxito con su búsqueda hasta ese momento,

En una pequeña cala, algo parecida a donde habia visto porr primera vez a Chimuelo, se encontraba ella, tratando nuevamente de extender sus alas sin causarse dolor,

\- Aqui estas - murmuro el chico que la observaba a la distancia escondido entre la vegetacion para que ella no lo viera

Hasta que decidio que era el momento de presentarse, se dejo caer con agilidad, y ella se giro para verlo, y no de una forma muy amistosa que digamos empezo a acercarse a el. El Jefe extendio ambos brazos para detenerla - Tranquila tranquila - trataba de calmarla - no voy a acerte daño - ella parecio no creerle y siguio acechandolo - Espera - acompaño de otra seña - Debí traer algo que ofrecerte, lo siento - se regaño asi mismo cuando recordó algo fundamental. Entonces se despojo del casco que por algun motivo habia olvidado quitarse. Por supuesto que esto si detuvo a la chica Furia Nocturna, lo vio con algo de impresion y asombro. El Jinete de Dragon aprovecho eso para acercarse mas ella, esta vez imitando la forma en que habia caminado su madre cuando la encontraron y tal vez un poco del caminar que tenia Chimuelo, esta vez ella no se lo impidio, se acerco un poco mas y comenzo a extender la mano hacia ella. Hiccup pudo ver que de pronto algo habia cambiado en la dragona, en la forma que lo veia, ahora habia mas bien incertidumbre, extendio un poco mas su brazo al notar que ella estaba acercandose a el, lentamente empezo a girar su vista a otra direccion, cuando sorpresivamente...

\- Rrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - un rugido muy conocido para el Jefe de Berk se escuchó y en el mismo instante, su Furia Nocturna aparecio interponiendose entre los dos, colocandose frente a su jinete y enroscando su cola alrededor de el de forma protectora, y gruñiendo a ella de foma amenazante

\- ¿Que te pasa? - le preguntó su jinete - Ella no iba a hacerme nada

 _\- ¿Eso es verdad? - cuestiono el Dragon Alfa - Por que no fue eso lo que dijiste hace un rato, ya sabes antes de esfumarte de esa forma_

 _\- Fue tu amigo humano quien vino a buscarme a mi - le respondio la Chica Furia Nocturna - fue el quien se me acerco primero, yo no tenia..._

 _\- ¿Entonces que es lo que ibas a hacer? - volvio a preguntar Chimuelo - Hasta hace unos minutos, tu no querias tener cerca a ningun humano, ni siquiera el ¿no me digas que cambiaste de opinion?_

 _Ella desvio la mirada y se quedo en silencio un momento, por que la verdad, parecia que ella misma no sabia que es lo que le habia ocurrido con ese humano, tenia que admitir que a diferencia del dragon que tenia frente a ella, el humano estaba empezando a agradarle sin saber por que, habia algo en el que no podia explicar que la habia atraido, ¿pero que podia tener ese humano de especial? ¡es un humano!_

 _\- No lo se - fue lo unico que le respondio, mirandolo de reojo con sus ojos azules_

 _Parecio que Chimuelo supo a lo que se referia ese ´´No lo se´´ seguro ella habia notado alguna particularidad en su Jinete antes de que el llegara, pero eso no era todo lo que habia notado Esa mirada volvio a provocar intriga en el Dragon Alfa - ¿Te he visto antes?_

 _\- No lo creo - respondio ella rapidamente- de ser asi, estoy segura que te recordaria, no todos los dias ves a un dragón demente en compañia de un humano - dijo volviendo a molestar al dragón y esta vez el no oculto su molestia y concidero en decir que mas que un dragón demente, era el Alfa de miles de dragones, quien vencio al Muerte roja y a un Salvajibestia, y mas que nada, que todo eso lo habia logrado presisamente por el humano que lo acompañaba y al que ella le restaba importancia, eso sin contar el status de su jinete_

 _¿que? - pregunto ella como si no supiera que lo habia molestado_

 _\- No sabes a quien le estas diciendo demente - dijo Chimuelo_

-¿Por que siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo? - pensó Hiccup en voz alta, estaba de pie en medio de los dos, observando su ¨conversacion¨

 _Ambos dragones se detuvieron y se giraron a verlo fijamente por unos segundos. Chimuelo despego los ojos de su jinete y los regreso a la chica, y permanecio callado unos momentos mas - Mejor no me hagas enojar - le dijo con expresion seria_

 _\- Vaya, de nuevo esa arrogancia... No creo que seas mucho mas fuerte que yo - respondio sin preocuparse - ademas tengo armas que estoy segura que desconoces - dijo acercandose un poco a Chimuelo, mirandolo fijamente a los ojos, sin soltarse la mirada, empezó a caminar rodeandolos a ambos, ellos por su parte la seguian con la vista conforme ella avanzaba caminando de forma majestuosay sigilosa, cuando concidero que era suficiente saltó por encima de ellos muy cerca del dragón casi haciendo que este se cayera. Chimuelo la vio alejarse con diversas expresiones pasando por su rostro, sobre todo por haber caido en el mismo truco dos veces. Finalmente frustrandose otra vez no solo ante la repentina desaparicion de la chica, si no por lo que acaba de hacerle_

Entonces se giro a ver a su Jinete que parecia estar aguantándose la risa - Vaya chica ¿no crees? - dijo con risa en su voz, recibiendo una mirada fria de su dragon - Oh vamos amigo, fue divertido - Chimuelo siguio viendolo con expresion de ¨¿encerio?´´ - Para mi al menos - entonces el vikingo recibio un leve golpe con la aleta del Furia Nocturna, provocandole mas risa - Patapez se sorprendera cuando sepa lo proximo que incluire en el Libro de Dragones - dijo recibiendo otra mirada del dragon, entonces Hiccup dejo de reir y se quedo pensativo - Es asombrosa ¿verdad?

Chimuelo lo miro de reojo un momento y luego desvio la mirada para que Hiccup no leyera sus ojos

 **N/A: Empiezo a creer que esta historia no es buena, ¡vamos! tengo que leer mas de esos reviews!**

 _ **PROXIMO CAPITULO:**_

 _ **\- ¿ASI QUE LA DAMA SE NIEGA A HABLAR CON NOSOTROS OTRA VEZ?**_

 _ **\- ESO ES TAN PROBABLE COMO QUE USTEDES DOS SEAN PARTE DE LA REALEZA**_


	5. Dejame mostrarte

**CAPITULO 4/ SIGILOSA PARTE 2:** ** _DEJAME MOSTRARTE_**

\- Es asombrosa ¿verdad? - Chimuelo lo miro de reojo un momento y luego desvió la mirada para que Hiccup no leyera sus ojos, pero el Jinete de dragón supo interpretar eso y con una sonrisa añadió - ¿No me digas que no lo has notado?

...

 _¿Quien considera de los nuestros a un humano? - se preguntaba la chica mientras caminaba por el bosque. Tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, y quería intentar aclararlas como ¿Por que se había acercado voluntariamente al humano y por que este le parecia tan... agradable? Y esto la confundía aun mas por lo que habia dicho el Furia Nocturna, que ella jamas atacaria a uno de los ¨nuestros¨ ¿de verdad había algo especial en ese humano?_

 _Y por otro lado estaba el Furia Nocturna, era arrogante, no había duda, parecía tener un tipo de afecto y lealtad por el humano, y mas que nada, era el primero que veía en mucho, mucho tiempo, ¿sera que de verdad se habían conocido antes, como el lo había dicho? ¿el la había reconocido y por eso se lo pregunto? Eran muchas preguntas, mas ella misma se había negado a escuchar lo que el podia decirle, aunque sin duda, solo ese par que por algún motivo andaba junto podía aclararlo todo._

Mas no podía permitirse perder demasiado tiempo, es verdad que el Furia Nocturna y el humano estaban intrigandola, pero aun tenía a alguien que encontrar, y ahora con su ala lastimada, tendría que quedarse en esta isla hasta que pudiera volar con velocidad sin lastimarse mas

Entonces se sorprendió a si misma cuando se dio cuenta que cuando quiso alejarse del dúo, había acabado mas cerca de lo que ellos mismos sabían,

Ella se camuflajeaba entre los árboles y ellos no la veían aun, así que, curiosa, se acerco a donde se encontraban Hiccup y Chimuelo, y los observo con atención desde la distancia. Mas le parecía que lo que veía no encajaba con lo lógico; ahí, en medio del claro el Furia Nocturna se acomodaba debajo del brazo del humano quien al mismo tiempo sonreía y lo acariciaba, Acto seguido el humano enrosco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del dragón y este se levanto haciendo que el humano se riera como si encontrara divertido aquello. Finalmente ambos cayeron en la hierba

 _¿Por que el humano no sentía miedo del Furia Nocturna?_

Entonces, por alguna razón que ella misma no entendió, la chica salio de su escondite, apareciendo de la nada, sorprendiéndolos

Sin soltar a su dragón, Hiccup volvió a estirar la mano hacia ella quien lo vio con ciertas dudas, Chimuelo por su parte sin apartarse de su jinete entre cerro los ojos y le gruño por lo bajo

 _\- ¿Por que consideras a un humano como a uno de los nuestros? - pregunto sin pensarlo - ¿Acaso ves que puede volar? ¿O que puede controlar el fuego a su voluntad?_

\- Se que es estúpido pero - comentaba Hiccup - de pronto siento que hablan sobre mi

 _\- ¿Nos entiende?_

Chimuelo la observó sin decir nada, sus preguntas eran sinceras, definitivamente ella había visto algo en su jinete, pero no podía entenderlo aun, y es por que, aun no había visto nada - _Podemos aclarar tus dudas.. si lo permites_ \- Chimuelo leyó la expresión de la dragona e imagino lo que le diria, asi que pronto se adelantó con una idea que había venido a su mente - _Ni el dragón demente ni el estúpido humano dirán algo... solo voy a mostrarte_

 _\- ¿mostrarme que?_

 _\- Como volamos en Berk_

- _Ja ¿Ustedes volaran? ¿ustedes dos? ¿tu con el humano?_

 _\- Si... y de una manera que te asombrara... Tenemos un estilo especial, incomparable e insuperable_

 _\- Claro - dijo la chica incrédula - Hace un rato el iba sobre ti, pero de eso a que vuelen juntos... ¡vamos! me parece el inicio de un mal chiste_

 _\- Volaremos - afirmó Chimuelo - tu iras con nosotros, y aseguro que envidiaras a mi Jinete... ese sera el final de tu mal chiste_ \- Hiccup era un Jinete que cualquier dragon en Berk envidiaría Y Chimuelo estaba seguro de eso, esta chica debía ver las habilidades de Hiccup al volar y seguro que sorprenderia al verlo todo - _claro a menos que la dama este tan lastimada que no pueda elevarse y planear_ -añadió

La chica Furia Nocturna pareció sonreirle de lado de manera desafiante, tomo impulso y despegó en vertical, algo rápido considerando su ala lastimada

el Alfa debía darse prisa para no perderla como las veces anteriores, apenas un segundo después de ella, Chimuelo corrió para poner sobre el a su jinete y emprender el vuelo, el problema es que fue tan deprisa que en verdad tomo por sorpresa a Hiccup

\- ¡Chimuelo espera! ¿que haces? - decía Hiccup mientras intentaba acomodarse y manipular la prótesis de su dragón, esto le recordó un poco la vez que voló con Chimuelo cuando este se había comido una anguila - Seria mas fa,fácil si esperaras un pocoooooo ¡Nooooo otra veeeez! - grito Hiccup cuando cayo de su dragón en plena subida y el dragon caia junto con el

 _\- Woow ahora si estoy asombrada - le dijo chica desde la distancia con evidente sarcasmo_

 _\- ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?_ \- Protestó el Furia Nocturna contra Hiccup

\- ¡Caeer en picadaa! - respondio Hiccup, aun sin haber entendido

 _\- Tenias razón_ \- dijo la chica otra vez desde lo alto - _su estilo de vuelo es incomparable y tu jinete aun mas_ \- decia aun con sarcasmo, aprovechando la oportunidad de burlarse con las palabras del dragón

 _\- Gracias por nada...Jinete inservible - le dijo Chimuelo_

\- Oye! ¡Eso lo entendí! - le dijo Hiccup mientras seguían cayendo, de pronto las nubes les anunciaron que estaban acercándose al mar, entonces Hiccup estiró uno de sus brazos para abrir la aleta de Chimuelo, se sostuvo de la silla y al instante Chimuelo planeo por debajo de el, logrando que su jinete se acomodara y entonces se elevaron en forma vertical.

Una vez que estuvieron a la altura que deseaban, Hiccup se acomodo sobre el de manera que le fuera mas fácil ganar velocidad y hacer mejores maniobras, y entonces empezaron a ejecutar varios de sus trucos,

Chimuelo comenzó a dar varios giros mientras continuaba subiendo, una vez llego arriba se dejo caer, dio un giro mas y extendió las alas para evitar la caída, acto seguido descendio hasta el mar con un aumento de velocidad haciendo que el agua se elevara a su paso. Volvieron a elevarse y justo en frente de ellos habia una columna de piedras que daba forma de un arco. Casi leyéndose la mente, Hiccup se puso de pie en los estribos sin ningún problema ajusto la aleta, Chimuelo le dio impulso y el jinete paso por encima del arco mientras el dragón continuaba su vuelo por debajo de este atrapando a Hiccup justo a tiempo

 _\- Woooow - admitió para si misma la chica al ver el truco desde donde estaba_

Entonces ambos la rodearon y volaron muy cerca de ella, dejándola ver como el viento alborotaba el cabello del humano que le regaló una sonrisa junto con su dragón, provocando que ella inevitablemente les devolviera una. Entonces Chimuelo se colocó frente ella

 _\- ¿Y... Que dices?_ \- le pregunto Chimuelo,

la chica había tomado nota de cada detalle, principalmente de que el Furia Nocturna no tenia ambas aletas y que era el humano quien manipulaba una de ellas, algo increíble sumado a los trucos que hicieron, pues si el humano cometía un error ambos corrían peligro, pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo, Tal vez era por eso que el Furia Nocturna había hablado de que ambos eran capaces de volar... se golpeo mentalmente al creer que en algún momento el humano volaría por si solo, eso lo vería solo el día que ella se dejara montar por un humano

Mas tenia que aceptarlo, por lo menos para si misma, ellos tenían una coordinación asombrosa. Pero mas que nada, descubrió que eso era solo una de las cosas que parecían hacer especial a ese humano

- _No estan tan mal_ \- respondió tratando de no parecer impresionada aunque si lo estaba

- _Aun hay mucho mas que mostrar_ \- dijo el Furia Nocturna pasando por alto ese comentario, pues estaba casi seguro de que si la habian impresionado

 _\- No quiero ver mas_ \- mintió la chica, una parte de ella quería descubrir que era lo especial que tenia ese par, pero otra parte le daba muchas razones para no tratarlos mas, de alguna forma seguía resistiéndose a creer que estaba equivocado todo lo que sabia sobre los humanos, pero ese mismo hecho le atraía aun mas a ellos, _¿que era lo especial en el humano? ¿por que montaba a un dragón? ¿por que no le temia o intentaba matarlo o traicionarlo? ¿ y por que un dragon tan poderoso como lo es su especie, lo permitia y hasta parecia que compartian algun tipo de afecto, casi parecia...¿amistad?_

 _\- ¿cual es tu problema con nosotros_? - cuestiono el dragón de escamas oscuras como la noche

 _\- Ya te lo he dicho, no acostumbro hablar con cualquiera_ \- respondio automáticamente, negándose a decir lo que pensaba de verdad, pero al ver la expresión del dragón se dio cuenta que esa respuesta ya no se la estaba creyendo tanto y esta vez exigiría saber mas - comparado con los otros dragones que me he topado, contigo ya he hablado demasiado y no es mi costumbre tener tanta..

 _\- Entonces - interrumpió Chimuelo - ¿con que tipo de dragón si estarías dispuesta hablar? - preguntó - ¿quien si estaría a la altura de tener una conversación contigo de mas de dos minutos_?

\- Daria lo que fuera por entender esto - comentó Hiccup divertido cruzando los brazos mientras observaba

 _\- El Rey- respondió de inmediato_

 _\- ¿Un Rey?_ \- pregunto Chimuelo intrigado, al ver su aparente ignorancia sobre el tema, la dragona decidio que era su oportunidad

 _-¿Ves lo que te digo cuando te llamo dragón cualquiera?_ \- Chimuelo hizo un pequeño gesto de disgusto cuando la escucho diciéndole _´´cualquiera´´_ otra vez - _Solo ustedes no estarian al tanto, en verdad me sorprende que no sepan sobre los rumores que se extendieron desde hace algun tiempo_ \- El dragon seguía escuchándola realmente interesado en eso - _Hablo de_ _Un famoso y según dicen muy poderoso dragón que derroto a uno de esos Salvajibestias, conocido por diversos nombres, ¨Jinete alas de la noche ¨ es uno_

\- _¿ Rey de...?_ \- pregunto Chimuelo tratanto de mantener su expresión neutral y que no reflejara nada mientras ella hablaba. Agradeció en parte que Hiccup no pudiera entenderlos _´´Rey y Jinete... alas de la noche´´_ \- _¿así me están llamando?_ \- murmuro de forma casi inaudible, pensando por un momento que el titulo hacia alucion no solo a el si no tambien a Hiccup, _¿como reaccionaria su jinete si supiera como es conocido en el mundo de los dragones?_

Chimuelo concidero por un momento revelar por fin su actual estatus, pero algo le dijo que no era el momento indicado - _Tiene que ser un dragón muy fuerte para haber vencido a un Salvajibestia ¿que mas se dice sobre el?_ \- dijo el dragon interesado en lo que se decia sobre el y su jinete, ademas de que intentaba no reirse por lo ironico que resultaba esa situacion: La chica Furia Nocturna los consideraba a ambos como ´´cualquiera, demente, estupido etc´´ sin saber que es justo a el a quien estaba buscando

\- _Nadie a revelado su especie, pero he visto como su sola mención pone a temblar a los demá_ s - decia la chica queriendo deslumbrar al Furia Nocturna pensando que hablando asi de ese famoso dragon le bajaria los humos, sin saber que estaba logrando el efecto contrario - _Siempre que resulte cierto todo lo que dicen, definitivamente es con alguien como el con quien si estaria dispuesta a hablar - dijo - y no contigo ni con tu humano_

 _\- ¿eso quiere decir que la dama se niega a volver a tratar con nosotros? -_ pregunto Chimuelo

\- _Basicamente_ \- respondio - _de hecho las probabilidades que de volver a hablar conmigo son las mismas que tienen tu y tu amigo de pertenecer a la realeza_ \- finalizó la chica y sin darles tiempo de detenerla, volvió a esfumarse entre las nubes

\- No perderemos su rastro - dijo Hiccup - ví que estaba lastimada, no podrá dejar la Orilla, ¿volveremos a verla, cierto?

\- _Es un hecho_ \- respondio el Dragon Alfa con una arrogante sonrisa

Entonces entre las nubes, algo atrajo a atencion del dragon, distinguio una silueta que volaba a cierta distancia de ellos.

 **N/A: Bueno, primero, gracias a todos los que me alegran con sus reviews, segundo, ¿como suena eso de ¨alas de la noche¨? suplico que si se les ocurre algun otro mejor me lo den a conocer en los comentarios y tercero... JURO que en el siguiente capitulo habra algo inesperado, de verdad que no se lo imaginan, asi que no se lo pierdan**

 ** _AVANCE:_**

 ** _\- Fallaste - dijo_**

 ** _\- Oh ¿Encerio?_**

 ** _Lentamente giro su mirada y vio con miedo que..._**


	6. Algo Inesperado

**Inesperado**

 _Hay muchas cosas esenciales para vivir, como al agua o el aire, pero podria decirse que lo mas importante es tu propio corazón_

 _Mas si hay algo que consideras igual o mas vital que este, habrá veces en que no tendrán que darte al corazón, a tu propio corazón, para causarte una herida letal_

En el ultimo momento de su vuelo demostrativo, distinguieron una sombra entre las nubes, Jinete y Dragón giraron su vista para identificarlo pero no lo vieron con claridad solo distinguieron que era de color oscuro, aunque Hiccup en ese momento no le dio mayor importancia, Chimuelo entrecerró ligeramente los ojos al notarlo

Pero no hay que olvidar a la chica Furia Nocturna, como en ese momento era conocida, que aunque no lo admitiera, si se había impresionado, mas aun así, no quería perder demasiado tiempo con esos dos. Ignorando la presencia del otro dragón, recordó que aún tenía a alguien que encontrar, si quería que su ala estuviera lista tendría que volver a tierra para reponerse por completo y seguir con su búsqueda

\- ¡Chimuelo no hay que perderla! - Gritó Hiccup al lograr distinguir a la dragona volar lejos de ellos, por alguna razón el ambiente se había cubierto otra vez con neblina asi que eso le dio ventaja, sin embargo Chimuelo aun con eso podía ver bien así que la siguió. Ambos se sorprendieron al verla ir de regreso a la Orilla de Dragon,

 _\- Esta vez no pudiste escaparte nena- le dijo Chimuelo emparejandose a su velocidad_

 _\- ¿eso crees? - respondio ella - por cierto ¡No me llames nena! - la chica dio un par de vueltas_ y

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo unos breves segundos que les tomo aterrizar bastaron para que ella se evaporara como varias veces lo había hecho antes

\- Es increíble - dijo Hiccup fascinado mientras desmontaba y se quitaba el casco - Su camuflaje en las nubes y en esta atmósfera y esa facilidad que tiene para desaparecer, para esfumarse cuando menos lo imaginas... Como puede estar a unos metros de nosotros puede de pronto estar lejos, solo usando esa habilidad suya que la hace tan fugaz como la... Niebla... ¿no lo crees? - Chimuelo por su parte parecía mas bien frustrado con este hecho y nada impresionado

 _\- La misma habilidad que tengo yo cuando cae la noche, es la que ella tiene con este clima - le respondió a su jinete simulando falta de interés que al parecer su jinete identifico - No es tan impresionante como engreída necia y..._

\- Chiiiimueelooo - le dijo con un tono pícaro en la voz mientras se paraba al lado izquierdo del dragón que lo vio de reojo

 _\- ¿Queeeeee te estas pensando? - dijo el dragón_

\- Yo nada - el dragón se sorprendió por esa respuesta tan clara, pero Hiccup le había entendido solo con ver su mirada, el chico rio de la misma forma al tiempo que su rostro formo una sonrisa acompañada de una mirada picara- Conque Jinete inservible ¿eh?

El dragón lo miro de reojo casi sonriendole pero también pedía disculpas. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar recordar aquel vuelo que habían dado con Astrid hace años, cuando Hiccup le había dicho _¿Que haces? Necesitamos caerle bien._.. Sin duda, las cirncunstancias diferian y a la vez, se parecian

\- Esta bien amigo - respondió Hiccup acariciándolo - Lo entiendo a la perfección... Ella es muy hermosa ¿no? - el Jefe retomo su mismo tono de picardia a lo que el dragon soltó su agarre y le hizo una extraña seña con una de sus alas señalando la dirección a donde ella se había dirigido. A Hiccup le tomo unos segundos entender a que se refería

\- Oooh no, no gracias, Astrid es un poco menos difícil que Niebla - al oír lo ultimo Chimuelo se giro a el con la mirada interrogante

\- ¿Suena bien no? - Nada podría quitarle el ánimo a Hiccup, por fin había encontrado otra furia Nocturna, después de tanto tiempo... eso era sorprendente y nada podría cambiar su estado de animo, al menos hasta ese momento

Entonces su conversación fue de pronto interrumpida, de entre las nubes venia descendiendo el mismo dragón de escamas oscuras que habían visto hace unos momentos, no se parecía a ninguno que Hiccup hubiera visto antes, al menos hasta ahora pues el dragón había descendido solo lo suficiente para ser visto pero no para mostrar alguno de sus rasgos. El dragon pareció girar su cabeza en su dirección, darle una mirada a Chimuelo que el le devolvió y continuar su vuelo para aterrizar en alguna otra parte de la isla

En ese momento Hiccup decidió que si debía preocuparse, si algo había aprendido en estos años es que Chimuelo tenia enemigos, y a juzgar por la mirada que el dragón le dio, era obvio que se conocían y que sin duda no venia en son de paz. Sin embargo la reacción de Chimuelo fue mas bien de cautela o precaución, no como si tuviera algún problema con el, como la vez del Susurro mortal

\- ¿Estas bien Chimuelo? - le pregunto en un tono mas serio

El Alfa por su parte estaba mas bien sumergido en sus pensamientos, tenia que ir a encontrarse con ese dragón, pero conociendo bien lo que probablemente buscaba, definitivamente no podía arriesgarse a llevar a Hiccup haya, eso no era una buena idea. Sin pensarlo mas dio un paso hacia adelante pero Hiccup, recordando lo que había pasado con el Muerte susurrante, se lo impidió - ¿Que pasa Chimuelo? - volvió a preguntarle. Se miraron por un momento antes de que Furia Nocturna volviera a perderse en sus pensamientos tratando de encontrar la forma de convencer a Hiccup de que no lo acompañara, algo que sabia bien que seria difícil.

No tenia demasiadas alternativas de todos modos, podía intentar escapar cuando Hiccup no lo notara, pero el conocía la inteligencia de su jinete y sabia que no lo perdería de vista después de lo que vio. Por un momento deseo la habilidad de Niebla para aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad entre la bruma sin que lo vieran, pero aun faltaban horas para el anochecer. En ese caso solo parecia haber una opción y esperaba que bastara

Chimuelo se giro a su Jinete, inclino un poco su cabeza en dirección de el y cerro los ojos, esto era obvio para Hiccup. Ahora _el_ le pedía confianza. El Jefe levanto la mano, pero dudo un momento, en otras circunstancias hubiera respondió al instante de no ser por que eso lo alerto aun mas sobre que algo no saldría bien. Finalmente correspondió, sintiendo al instante lo fuerte que era su vinculo hasta ese momento

 _No te preocupes_ le dijo a su Jinete apegándose mas a su agarre para luego soltarlo y enseguida correr internándose en el bosque

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que no me preocupare? - pensó en voz alta al verlo alejarse.

Después de un par de minutos, la mirada de Hiccup cambio, recordó una situación parecida de hace unos años cuando había ido tras el Susurro Mortal... había ido solo - Esta vez no - dijo al tiempo que se dirigía a la misma dirección que hace unos momentos se había ido su dragón.

En tanto tiempo de conocerse, Hiccup había aprendido bastante de sigilo gracias a su Furia Nocturna, y ahora planeaba ponerlo en practica, solo esperaba que funcionara. Afortunadamente no le tomo mucho tiempo alcanzar a su dragón, algo de por si sorprendente dada la velocidad de este. Sin embargo, al ir siguiéndolo a distancia vio como su dragón no bajaba la guardia por ninguna razón, como si supiera que seria atacado en cualquier momento

Finalmente Chimuelo se detuvo en una pequeña pradera, el permaneció entre los arboles para evitar se visto pero logrando observar todo lo que estaba por acontecer.

 _\- Cuanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos pequeño Furia Nocturna_ \- dijo una voz detrás de el. Chimuelo se giro para verlo pero aun no se mostraba, le hablaba desde las sombras de los arboles

- _¿Tan difícil es encontrarme que te tomo tantos años?_ \- respondió Chimuelo sin intimidarse ni un poco

- _Oh créeme que he aprovechado este tiempo desde... bueno tu recuerdas - dijo enfatizando esa ultima frase - Claro después de que destruyeran el nido de la reina, admito que no supe donde estabas, no creí que los rumores fueran ciertos_

 _No acostumbro hablar con una sombra.. Muéstrate ahora - exigió Chimuelo_

En ese momento el dragon avanzo lentamente de entre los arboles, Hiccup que seguía observando, hizo un gran esfuerzo para no gritar de asombro al verlo. Recordaba haberlo visto antes, tal vez en el Libro de Dragones o en las notas de Bork, pero nunca había visto uno en persona: Era negro, pero solo por la parte superior pues el color iba degradándose hasta el gris, mas o menos del tamaño de un Cremallerus, tenia picos a lo largo de la espalda, asi como un par de puntas amarillas en las alas y un par de cuernos bronce en la cabeza, pero lo mas destacable era su cola, tenia forma de guadaña

\- Un Dervish Malévolo - susurro Hiccup al verlo

A pesar de lo atemorizante que era la apariencia del dragón a primera vista, Chimuelo no tembló en ningun momento, a diferencia, el dragón al ver al Furia Nocturna, comenzó a reverenciarlo sin saber la razón, pero no lo pudo evitar. Chimuelo, sin hacer alarde de su estatus, se limito a sonreír con arrogancia al verlo inclinarse ante el

 _\- Lo que sea que hayas planeado ¡hazlo de una vez! - le dijo el Furia_

 _\- Paciencia, me tomo tiempo planearlo, no me puedo arriesgar - respondió el Dervish Malévolo_

 _\- No puedo creer que en todo este tiempo no hayas podido superar lo que paso -_ le dijo Chimuelo - _y que no fuera suficiente lo que ya hiciste antes_

 _\- ¡Jamas sera suficiente! - respondió elevando la voz - Tu te metiste conmigo primero, y ahora cumplire lo que prometí aquel dia ¿lo recuerdas?_

 _\- ¿Que? ¿Matarme? - decía Chimuelo como si fuera el tema mas casual del mundo_

 _\- Tu memoria no anda bien... ¿recuerdas esto?_ \- dijo al tiempo que levantaba una de sus alas para mostrar una enorme cicatriz - u _na herida profunda pero no letal, eso fue lo que prometí...Lo mismo que tu dijiste aquel dia ... Yo no dije nunca que te mataría..._

 _\- ¿Cual es la diferencia?_ \- pregunto Chimuelo con el mismo tono casual

 _\- Para provocarte una herida profunda y verte sufrir no es necesario herirte físicamente... a ti ¿que tan ciertos son los rumores, dime?_

Aunque el no era experto en Dragonés, Hiccup vio claramente cuando el dragón mostró su cicatriz y no pudo evitar preguntarse si había sido su dragón quien la había causado y por que. Siguió observando todo y podía darse cuenta de que los ánimos no iban muy bien. Observo a su alrededor en busca de alguna amenaza externa, algo que pudiera tomar por sorpresa a su Furia Nocturna, entonces, entre las sombras de donde había salido el dragón, distinguió una pequeña silueta, no pudo darle demasiada atención por que al mismo tiempo sintió un pequeño temblor en el suelo

 _\- Hace unos años se contaba que uno de los súbditos de la reina junto con otro de los nuestros la derroto, pero esos cuentos se apagaron cuando surgió uno nuevo, un dragón que había derrotado a uno de esos que se creen reyes del mar. En lo particular no me interesa saber sobre eso, tambien se rumora que hay dragones que se dejan montar por humanos ¿tu sabes algo?_

Chimuelo no respondió, solo lo veía fijamente tratando de averiguar a donde quería llegar este dragón, era evidente que quería distraerlo con todo eso - _No creo que hayas venido hasta aqui para hablar de los rumores que otros dragones llevan y traen_

 _\- Vine por muchas cosas, créeme... Hubo alguien que creyó que estos dos ´´Héroes´´ detendrían mi venganza en tu contra, pero es evidente que no lo harán, para detenerme, ese par tendría que aparecer mágicamente en este momento..._

mientras el dragón aun estaba hablando, Hiccup volvió a sentir ese temblor en el suelo, por mas sutil que quisiera parecer no lo lograba, y la dirección que llevaba era exactamente hacia... - Oh no

 _\- ¡Por fin veré sufrir al invencible Furia Nocturna! -_

\- ¡Chimuelo CUIDADOOOO! - Gritó Hiccup apareciendo de entre los árboles, entonces todo fue demasiado rápido, en un momento escucho la voz de su Jinete y al siguiente un Susurro Mortal emergía del suelo disparando sus espinas en dirección de ellos. Chimuelo logro esquivarlas con un solo movimiento y al mismo tiempo proteger de ellas a su jinete. Ambos quedaron ahora frente al dragón, Chimuelo adopto posición de batalla y Hiccup hizo lo mismo a su lado

 _\- Fallaste - dijo Chimuelo_

 _\- Oh ¿Enserio?_ \- el Furia Nocturna fruncio el ceño al escucharlo y vio la forma en que el dragón miraba a donde estaba Hiccup, lentamente giro su mirada a su Jinete, el seguia de pie al lado suyo, como si nada, sin darse cuenta de...

\- ¿Que? - pregunto Hiccup al ver que su dragón lo miraba casi con terror y su respiración se empezaba a acelerar, entonces lentamente bajo su mirada y se estremeció con lo que vio: Algo parecido a una flecha estaba clavada en su brazo izquierdo, empezó a estirar su mano derecha hacia ella pero en ese momento su vista comenzó a nublarse, sus piernas se debilitaron provocando que cayera al suelo de rodillas y le costaba mas respirar

 _\- ¿QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE?_ \- Grito Chimuelo dandole una dura mirada de desprecio al Dervish que se sobresalto por el cambio en su voz

 _\- Cumpli mi juramente._.. _honestamente cuando escuche que te habías hecho amigo de un humano me costo creerlo, es decir, el gran Furia Nocturna en compañía de un débil humano - negaba con la cabeza mientras hablo - pero ahora veo que es verdad, y creo que debo darle las gracias en cierta forma, sin este humano mi plan no hubiera funcionado - Entonces el Dervish extendió sus alas en señal de que emprendería el vuelo - ¿Que harás ahora? ¿vendrás tras mi para vengarlo o acompañaras a tu amigo humano en sus últimos momentos?_

 _´´¿últimos momentos?´´ pensó Chimuelo,_

El dervish malevolo emprendió el vuelo, pero se mantuvo a cierta distancia para comprobar como Chimuelo después de un breve debate eligió quedarse con Hiccup antes que ir tras el

 _\- Pero que nobleza - murmuro - y aburrido ¿no lo crees?_

 _\- Claro que lo es - respondio un segundo dragón - ¿ya puedo intervenir?_

 _\- Aun no - respondio el Dervish_

 _El Furia Nocturna no podia evitar_ reclamarse a si mismo por haberse confiado, si, haberse confiado de que ese Dervish no le daría problemas, de que Hiccup se quedaría quieto y no lo seguiría, ¿Por que no se había mostrado como Alfa desde el principio? Eso lo hubiera evitado todo

Y aunque lo que mas deseara en ese momento era darle una paliza a ese Dervish que después de tanto tiempo había aparecido, algo lo detenía, su jinete estaba herido, si herido, por que se negaba a creer lo que el dijo sobre que apenas le quedaban minutos. Se acerco a donde su jinete estaba, cada vez le costaba mas respirar y parecía que sus músculos se contraían y también temblaba, pero de pronto de detuvo. El Furia Nocturna vio con horror que el humano ya no luchaba por seguir respirando y su cuerpo ya no se movía

\- _¿Hiccup?_ \- lo movio un poco pero el no respondió, entonces comenzó a lamerle la cara un par de veces. Nada. el no despertó diciendo _´´sabes que esto no se quita´´_ ni siquiera se movió

\- Noo - susurro y volvio a moverlo - vamos reacciona amigo - pero no respondía, mas el dragon no se rendía, vio como esa ´´flecha´´ seguía clavada en su brazo y con cuidado se la retiro y espero que su jinete despertara. Eso no ocurrió. - ¿Hiccup?

...

\- Espero que Hiccup no se moleste por que hayamos venido a buscarlos - decía Patapez que volaba con Albóndiga junto a los demás jinetes - ¿Creen que este bien?

\- La nota que envió con el Terrible Terror decía que no nos preocupáramos - respondio Astrid

\- Entonces por que venimos a buscarlos? - cuestiono Patan - No creerán que tuvo problemas con el dragón que perseguían ¿o si?

\- Claro que no - respondio Brutacio

\- a puesto que ya lo sometieron - dijo Bocon

\- Oh un nuevo dragón - decía Patapez emocionado - no puedo esperar

\- No tendrás que hacerlo - dijo Astrid - hay esta la Orilla

Todos los jinetes aterrizaron en su antigua base de operaciones, miraron a su alrededor, y vieron que varios de los arboles estaban destrozados como los de Berk

\- Se nota que ese dragón anda por aqui - dijo Bocon

\- ¿Pero donde creen que este...? - decia Astrid, pero fue interrumpida por que en ese instante escucharon el rugido de un dragón, y no cualquier rugido, era uno lleno de furia

\- Estoy seguro que ese fue Chimuelo - dijo Patapez - se escucho por haya

Todos los jinetes corrieron en dirección del rugido, - Estoy seguro de que fue por...aquí - Todos se pasmaron ante la escena que tenían enfrente. Chimuelo se aferraba con fuerza a Hiccup que yacía en el suelo sin moverse y a la distancia unos dragones volaban por el cielo

\- ¡Hiccup! - Valka fue la primera en reaccionar seguida por Astrid y Bocon, al verlos Chimuelo accedió a soltar a Hiccup pero no se alejo de el - ¿que te ocurrio? - Valka examino a su hijo con atención, tenia una herida en el brazo izquierdo pero eso no era lo peor, estaba pálido, parecía no respirar y no se movía en lo absoluto. entonces reviso los latidos de su corazón... su mirada se lleno de terror al hacerlo y con la misma expresión miro al resto de los vikingos

\- Noo - murmuro Astrid con la voz entrecortada y se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, Bocon sin decir nada cerro los ojos con fuerza y se quito el casco

\- Hiccup esta bien ¿verdad? - pregunto Brutilda con temor al ver lo que hacían

El Furia Nocturna se habia quedado helado un momento, sin moverse, como si no asimilara lo que estaba pasando, hasta que sorpresivamente les arrebató el cuerpo de su amigo

No sabía si los humanos que estaban sollozando con la voz quebrada y que intentaban apartarlo de su amigo sentian de igual forma ese inesperado dolor que el estaba sintiendo

\- Chimuelo sueltalo - intento decirle Astrid pero este no cedio - tienes que soltarlo Chimuelo - Aunque todos lo intentaran parecia imposible convencer al dragon que mas bien los ignoraba, su mirada se torno triste y apagada, sin ese brillo especial, y puso su cabeza sobre torso de Hiccup, lo cubrió con un ala y movió su brazo acomodándose debajo de el, como si su amigo lo estuviera abrazando y cerro sus ojos

Ignorando la insistencia de los humanos a apartarse de el, ignorando sus voces quebradas y sollozantes que repetían una y otra vez que lo soltara, que no despertaría, algo que el se resistía a creer

En ese momento miles de recuerdos inundaron su mente, posiblemente los mas felices que tenia, desde el dia que se habían conocido en aquella cala, donde había hallado el que seria su mejor amigo, un amigo de verdad

 _\- ¿No tienes dientes? No sabia que fueras... Chimuelo_

O aquella despedida en la isla dragon por causa de Mildew

 _\- Tienes que quedarte aqui y cuidar de los demas dragones... Toda va a estar bien Chimuelo... Confia en mi - Hiccup le extendio la mano pidiendole que confiara en el_

 _\- Confio en ti - habia respondido_

Y aquel enfrentamiento con ese Susurro Mortal, cuando se habia negado a aceptar la ayuda de Hiccup y este se lanzo al acantilado

 _\- Tu me salvas yo te salvo, asi es como funciona_

Aquel vuelo, justo antes de que encontraran a su madre, cuando Hiccup insistia en hablar con Drago

 _\- No te preocupes amigo, no dejare que te hagan daño_

U horas antes, cuando ayudaba a Hiccup con su traje de vuelo y encontraron la isla de Axila Lamida

 _\- ¿Haciendo rabietas enorme bebe dragon? Haber que te parece esto...! ¿Lo estas sintiendo? ¿Ya sientes mi sincero remordimiento?_

 _\- Ya ya ya... tienes razón, tu ganas tu ganas..._

 _\- Esto es serio! Dragones y vikingos enemigos otra vez batiendose en combate hasta la... ahhh ¡Chimuelo! sabes que esto no se quita_

Rescuerdos que permanecerian siempre en su corazón, si, en su corazón, algo que Hiccup descubrio que los dragones tambien tenian, a diferencia de lo que los demas creian, el fue el unico que lo descubrio en el momento en que se formo ese vinculo irrompible que ellos compartian, vinculo que sabia que seguia existiendo, podia sentir lo fuerte que aun era en ese momento y por eso se negaba a creer que todo lo que tenia de el eran solamente esos recuerdos que parecian no volver a repetirse, si su jinete no se levantaba, si no volvia, no querria volver a los cielos otra vez, eso ya no seria volar

Se negaba a creer que esta vez no podria salvar a su amigo, _Tu me salvas, yo te salvo,_ asi es como era, como cuando habia sido liberado de Drago, Hiccup se habia lanzado tras el con el mismo valor que el lo habia salvado del fuego del Muerte roja

 _\- Tu jamas me harias daño a mi... Tu eres mi mejor amigo Chimuelo...Mi mejor amigo (Hiccup, HTTYD2, cuando rompe el control del salvajibestia) - Recordó las palabras de su jinete_

 _\- Y tu el mio - le dijo en dragonés, al tiempo que se acomodaba de manera que la mano de su jinete estuviera sobre el, tocándolo, como símbolo de su confianza_

Fue hay cuando Chimuelo, sintió el mas elemental de los toques, y abrió los ojos de golpe, no presto atención a lo que decían los humanos que por cierto no se veian nada bien, el podía jurar que su amigo se había movido, que había movido la mano que el estaba tocando, de pronto algo interrumpio los soyosos de los humanos - ¿Chimuelo?

Todos reaccionaron al reconocer esa voz que creyeron que no volverian a escuchar, aunque fue apenas un susurro audible, todos se acercaron a el y entonces logro a penas abrir los ojos - ¿Hiccup? - lo llamo Valka

-¿Hiccup? ¿estas bien? - dijo Astrid

Cuando ambas se acercaron alejaron un poco al dragon de el, y el jinete no respondió de nuevo, lo que los llevo a pensar que había sido producto de su mente, pues el seguía tan quieto como antes

Chimuelo entonces volvio a acercarse, lamio una vez mas el rostro del chico como acostumbraba hacerlo y tocó su mano otra vez

\- Amigo - volvio a articular - ...Est.. her..i..d...ta..bi..en - fue un susurro apenas audible lo que dijo Hiccup antes de cerrar los ojos otra vez y caer de nuevo en la inconciencia, de nuevo sin dar ninguna señal de vida.

 _-¿Hiccup?_ \- volvio a moverlo el dragon pero esta vez no respondio, aunque su mano seguia practicamente aferrada a el

 **N/A: Bueno... quisiera leer sus comentarios ¿si?**


	7. ¿No volveras?

**_En mi corazón, créeme que tu vivirás_**

 ** _Estarás dentro de mi hoy y por siempre_**

 ** _(En mi corazón vivirás, Phill Collins)_**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **¿No volverás?**

 **POV Hiccup**

No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo a pasado, ni de donde estoy. Solo se que hay algo que desde adentro me impide moverme o puedo articular palabra alguna. Tampoco he escuchado nada en horas, al menos las que creo que he estado casi consiente

\- Noooooo - escuche finalmente gritar a alguien, por la voz, es probable que se trate de Astrid - y ahora...

\- Debemos darnos prisa con esto - esa era la voz de Patán y sonaba extrañamente serio - Hay que volver a Berk y llevarlo con nosotros, dar la noticia y preparar todo

\- ¿Quee? - volvió a decir Astrid, casi puedo jurar que tiene la voz quebrada - ¿y que hay de... que hay de Hiccup?

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento

\- Lo mejor es no moverlo de aquí, tendremos que volver por el después - dijo Patapez, seguramente alguno iba a protestar pues rápido añadió - Sabes esto no es algo que se pueda retrasar, y Hiccup puede tardar hasta semanas en despertar... si lo hace

\- Esto va a ser muy difícil para el - esa era la voz de Bocon, pero ¿de que estaban hablando? intento una vez mas levantarme pero ni siquiera siento ninguna de mis extremidades - Sera mejor irnos a Berk de una vez - esta vez fue la voz de Brutacio, al igual que Patan tenia un extraño tono de seriedad y podría decir que de tristeza

\- A sus sillas todos - ordeno la voz de mamá, vaya parecía que todos estaban aqui, bueno, casi todos, me pregunto ¿donde estará...?

\- ¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer estando haya? - esa fue Brutilda que compartía el mismo tono de voz de su hermano

\- Organizarlo por todo lo alto como se hace con todo gran héroe...- la voz de Bocon se quebró varias veces

\- Parece que... Sera el primer dragón en tener esa clase de... funeral - articulo mamá con la voz entrecortada

¿Dragón? ¿funeral? ¿De que estaban hablando? ¿Habían herido a alguno de los nuestros en el tiempo que llevo inconsciente? Lo creo casi imposible, están bajo la protección de...

\- El Dragón Alfa... no se merece menos

¡¿QUE?!

Habían estado hablando de un funeral para un dragón que murió siendo todo un héroe, y luego añadieron Dragón alfa... Algo en ese momento atravesó mi pecho e hizo que se me fuera el aire y si por algún motivo aun estaba latiendo, en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo, para retomar su ritmo de forma acelerada agitando mi respiración... No, debían estar cometiendo un error o seguro que yo me perdí parte de la conversación

\- Para Hiccup sera aun peor cuando despierte y... ¡ni siquiera estará presente! - decía la voz entrecortada de Astrid

...

No se cuanto tiempo transcurrió desde que los escuche hasta este momento, es como si me hubiera quedado en shock durante todo este tiempo, como si no hubiera pensado en nada y no estuviera sintiendo nada, ni siquiera me importaba el dolor físico del que hasta un rato me hubiera quejado _¿Chimuelo esta...? No, ¡No! no es posible_

en ese momento sentí algo que me quemo desde dentro pero en vez de detenerme esta me ayudo a abrir mis ojos por fin. Fue extraño no despertar siendo cubierto por saliva... ese recuerdo agito mi respiración e hizo que se formara un nudo en mi garganta que ignoraba el dolor que tenia en esta.

Aun tenia la vista borrosa, no se como logre incorporarme hasta ponerme de pie sosteniéndome de una de las paredes, aun tenia dormidos la mayoría de los músculos

Entonces me di cuenta que me encontraba en mi cabaña de la Orilla de Dragón, solo...

Y todo vino a mi mente: Yo había sido herido con una extraña flecha que acabo clavada en mi brazo en algún momento, no aunque se en cual, después de ese instante caí al suelo y me fue difícil volver a moverme. No recuerdo haber visto u oído algo mas hasta que algo tremendamente fuerte que no puedo describir me hizo volver a abrir los ojos, solo para encontrarme con una escena que de alguna forma esperaba que fuera producto de mi mente... Chimuelo, mi dragón... tenía clavada una ´´flecha´´ idéntica a la que había tenido yo... Estaba herido también

Mis piernas se debilitaron y no hice nada por evitar caer al suelo golpeándome las rodillas, lleve una mano a mi pecho en el que sentía un extraño dolor que no podía describir pero que no parecía físico y mi respiración seguía agitada. Mi mente apenas podía procesar todo esta información - No - logre articular en un susurro apenas audible - No es verdad - volví a murmurar, aun no creyendo lo que la lógica me decía

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - finalmente solté en un grito desgarrador que no pude evitar al tiempo que golpee con fuerza el piso con ambos puños, apreté aun mas la mano que tenia contra mi pecho. Mi respiración y mi corazón continuaba en una forma irregular. Sin embargo había algo mas, fruncí ligeramente el ceño ante esa extraña sensación que no identificaba pero que era fuerte, muy fuerte y me decía que este sufrimiento no tenia motivo, al menos no aun

Entonces vi mi brazo izquierdo, el brazo en el que había recibido la herida, la flecha ya no estaba, solo quedaba la herida que aun no cicatrizaba

Entonces, algo vino a mi mente, algo que iba en contra de todo lo que había escuchado hace un rato por parte de mis amigos, e incluso contra una parte de mi mente: Yo estaba con vida después de haber recibido el mismo ataque que mi dragón, eso debia significar algo...

\- Ellos que saben sobre un Furia Nocturna...- dijo con una impresionante seguridad aun para mi al tiempo que me puse de pie seguro de que la decisión se reflejaba en mi mirada... y salí de la cabaña, el ambiente estaba cubierto de una espesa neblina pero igual sabia que los jinetes ya se habían ido a Berk y me llevaban mucho tiempo de ventaja pero eso no me iba a detener debo llegar hay ya y debía darme prisa,

Mas para llegar a Berk tenia que ser en un dragón, y el único que era capaz de llevarme en tiempo récord era justamente al que tenia que apresurarme a salvar de ese funeral vikingo.

ninguno de los otros dragones que habitaban en esta isla tenían esa capacidad de vuelo... ¿o si?

Corrí tan rápido como me lo permitían los músculos, hasta estar en los adentros del bosque, sin saber a que lugar dirigirme para encontrarla, recordé que podía atraerla

 _\- ¡Aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! -_

FIN POV HICCUP

En la distancia, reconoció aquel sonido, era el llamado de un dragón, probablemente el mas difícil de imitar: era el llamado de un Furia Nocturna, el llamado de uno de los suyos, al cual acudió tan rápido como le fue posible.

La neblina alrededor era tan espesa que la camuflaba bien, por lo que nadie mas la notaba cuando avanzaba entre los árboles

 _\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_ \- escuchó de nuevo

Continuo corriendo con velocidad y de un impulso subió a la copa de un árbol, en donde vio con sorpresa quien era el que efectuó el llamado; Nada menos que el humano que parecia amigo del Furia Nocturna, esto la sorprendió todavía mas ¿el habia efectuado el llamado y ella lo había reconocido como el de uno de los suyos? Ese tema cada vez la frustraba mas

\- Se que estas hay - dijo en voz alta sin saber bien a que dirección dirigirse, Hiccup habia escuchado a alguien acercarse mas no podía verla - Y se que me escuchas.. tal vez ni yo ni mi amigo seamos de tu agrado pero te pido que me dejes verte

A espaldas de el la chica Furia Nocturna lo observaba, percibiendo la angustia y desesperación en su voz no pudo evitar preguntarse que era lo que afligía al chico, a ese humano tan distinto de los demas

\- Esto es desesperado, mi mejor amigo esta en peligro y temo que eres la única aquí que puede ayudarme - en ese instante la dragona se dejo caer frente a el

\- Es urgente, es VITAL que llegue a Berk a la brevedad - Hiccup extendió la mano pero ella se retrajo, continuo mirándolo con dudas - El es mi mejor amigo... sin ti no podre llegar a tiempo de impedir que... - su voz se quebró ante ese pensamiento y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza - Te lo ruego - La dragona percibió todo el dolor, la preocupación y sobre todo la sinceridad que reflejaban sus palabras, y esa forma de hablar sobre el Furia Nocturna.. como si hablara de un amigo... definitivamente este chico tenia algo especial... El Jefe de Berk le volvió a estirar la mano hacia la dragona y aparto la vista esperando su respuesta

Sin saber aun que era ese ´´algo´´ especial en ese humano, que era ´´eso´´ que la atraía a el, y sin saber por iba a hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer... por fin ocurrió.. . el Jefe obtuvo esa respuesta que tanto necesitaba en ese momento... Ella tocó su mano,

En ese momento ambos sintieron algo dentro de si, algo fuerte; Se habían vinculado. Hiccup sin embargo notó que no había sido tan fuerte ni tan intenso como lo que sintió con Chimuelo, pero aun así tenia fuerza,

Ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron por un momento. Hiccup logro esbozar una sonrisa ante la primer mirada cálida que recibía de parte de ella quien le hizo una seña para que subiera a su espalda, Hiccup suspiro un par de veces antes de subirse

\- Bien nena... Muéstrame tu velocidad - La chica dragona entrecerró los ojos y extendió sus alas, tomo impulso y despego a gran velocidad en dirección a Berk

A pesar de que aun tenia lastimada una de sus alas, demostró que tenia una gran destreza al momento de volar, aun cuando no estaba acostumbrada a llevar a nadie. Hiccup por su parte demostró por que es considerado el mejor Jinete, al saber montar a una Furia Nocturna sin silla, sin arnés, y sobre todo sin entrenamiento

Volaba a una velocidad asombrosa, aunque menor que la que actualmente tenia Chimuelo, Hiccup entrecerraba los ojos para ver entre la niebla, sin encontrarse con nada mas que nubes y el mar por debajo de ellos. Acto seguido la chica empezó a ladearse unos centímetros desequilibrando un poco al Jinete - Espera ¿que haces? - El Jefe volvió a entrecerrar los ojos e identifico entra la neblina una cavidad muy estrecha formada entre dos columnas de piedra la cual la dragona planeaba atravesar por lo que continuo ladeándose hasta que sus alas formaron una lina vertical, Hiccup abandono su posición actual y se acomodo de la forma que solia hacerlo con Chimuelo cuando querían ganar velocidad y rodeo el cuello de la chica con ambos brazos, la chica dio un giro completo y volvió a extender sus alas horizontalmente solo para encontrarse con varios obstáculos mas a su paso, en los que tuvo que dar giros completos sobre si misma casi de forma continua, en uno de ellos casi haciendo caer a Hiccup quien logro agarrarse y a su vez ella con una de sus patas y de un solo movimiento lo ayudo a ponerse de nuevo en su espalda quien lo hizo con gran agilidad y sin ningnun problema. Algo extraño pero a la vez fascinante para ella fue que Hiccup no mostró ningun temor ante eso y que quedara de pie en su espalda sin ningun problema de equilibrio para sortear un obstáculo mas: frente a ellos se formaba una especie de arco el cual golpearía al Jinete si este no hacia nada lo cual preocupo a la chica pues no podria esquivarlo dada su velocidad, solo esperaba que el chico se agachara o algo asi pero la soprendio que no lo hiciera, al contrario Hiccup permaneció de pie sobre su espalda y justo cuando ella pasaba por debajo del arco el estiro los brazos y se agarro de las rocas que lo formaban, se dio algo de impulso y paso por encima de el arco con un giro completo cayendo sobre ella en un mismo movimiento

\- En otras circunstancias, estoy seguro de que disfrutaría de esto - dijo Hiccup en voz alta al considerar lo sucedido como un nuevo truco de vuelo, pero recordando que no debia distraerse con eso hasta lograr su cometido. Ese recuerdo le cambio el semblante de nuevo, era extraño volar sin cambiar de posición la prótesis de su dragon, esa era una razón mas por la que eran tan unidos. Hiccup suspiro repetidas veces cerrando los ojos esperando mantener la calma

La chica se dio cuenta de esto y acelero su vuelo

...

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Berk, desde un acantilado frente al mar, se habían reunido la mayoría de los habitantes, viendo como un pequeño barco se alejaba de la costa.

Todos los dragones sin excepción rugieron a la par en dirección al cielo. Un rugido desgarrador y muy fuerte, tan fuerte que pudo oírse a gran distancia

...

 _\- ¡Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_ \- se escucho aun a lo lejos. Ese rugido alertó a Hiccup y lo hizo sentir escalofríos no queriendo imaginar a que correspondía.. aunque de hecho lo sabia

\- ¡Vamos nena! Date prisa...

...

\- Que las valquirias ten den la bienvenida mientras nosotros te homenajeamos como el gran héroe que fuiste - decía Bocon - Berk sufrirá ante tu ausencia, un Gran Lider... - Al momento que hablaba los Jinetes tomaban una flecha y comenzaban a prenderle fuego

...

\- ¡Vamos Nena, ya puedo ver la isla - decia Hiccup instándola a que no se rindiera y siguiera volando a mas velocidad, a su vez el Jinete fue sorprendido cuando sintió algo que comenzaba a quemar su sangre

Haciendo estremecer aun mas al Jefe, vio a la distancia al resto de los Jinetes preparar sus flechas - Oh no - murmuro desesperado - Hay dioses no! ¡No no no no no ¡NOO! - decia una y otra vez. Entonces solo una idea vino a su mente esperando que funcionara

\- Niebla - le dijo a la dragona, sorprendiéndola al llamarla asi - Escucha con atención - Hiccup esperaba que ella le entendiera a sus comandos pues no estaba acostumbrada a ellos - Necesito que te eleves mas y luego te dejes caer en picada cuando te lo diga - La dragona lo miro extrañada pero de alguna forma decidió escucharlo haciendo lo que le pidió.

Mientras ella se elevaba Hiccup vio a la distancia que los Jinetes habían prendido fuego a sus flechas... apenas si tenia unos segundos

\- ¡AHORA! -le grito, al momento la chica se dejo caer en picada con la misma velocidad provocando un sonido muy peculiar pero familiar para los vikingos

\- ¡FURIA NOCTURNA! - Gritaron desde la aldea,

Todos se detuvieron en lo que estaban haciendo al escucharlo viendo a diversas direcciones, pero los Jinetes ya habían disparado las flechas

\- ¡NOOOOOOO! - Gritó Hiccup desde las alturas al ver las flechas dirigidas a su dragón - ¡NOOOOO!

Al notar su desesperación la chica disparó plasma contra esas flechas esperando asi detenerlas, pero solo logro hacerlo con la mitad de ellas

\- Una vez mas Niebla ¡Dispara tu plasma! - La dragona volvió a hacerlo esta vez acertando, logrando detener las flechas que quemarían al dragon

\- ¡DETÉNGANSE! - Gritó Hiccup desde lo alto

\- ¿Hiccup? - se pregunto Astrid sin poder verlo con claridad por la neblina - ¿y otro Furia Nocturna?

Para los vikingos y sobre todo para los Jinetes, no podían elegir que era lo mas impactante, si ver a Hiccup repuesto casi de forma milagrosa y en tiempo récord, o que hubiera otro Furia Nocturna y el lo estuviera montando

No pudieron evitar pensar en lo rápido que había remplazado a Chimuelo, claro, desconocían las circunstancias

\- ¿Hiccup estas bien? - le pregunto Astrid, una vez que se acercaron a ellos. Les costaba creerlo por que las veces anteriores, Hiccup tardaba mucho mas en recuperarse, y esta ocasión creían que seria peor

\- ¿Puedo saber que están haciendo? - demando el Jefe

El semblante de los demás cambio, creyendo aun que el muchacho no sabia lo que le había pasado a su dragón

\- Hiccup - comenzó a decir Bocon de forma lenta - Sabemos que esto sera difícil para ti pero... Chimuelo es...

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO! - interrumpió Hiccup, sorprendiéndolos con su tono de voz - ¡Y QUIERO QUE DETENGAN ESTO... AHORA!

\- Hiccup tienes que entender que... -dijo Patapez

\- ¡Y ES UNA ORDEN! - Hiccup sorprendió a todos en ese momento, esa era la primera vez desde que era jefe, que se le oia decir esa frase y con ese tono. Entonces insto a Niebla para que lo llevara a donde tenían a su dragon

Una vez ahí, acaricio un par de veces a la dragona, le agradeció lo que había hecho por ellos y se dejo caer con agilidad sobre el pequeño barco. Antes de girarse, tomo aire varias veces, preparándose para lo que sabia que vería

Justo hay, estaba el que habia sido su mejor amigo durante los últimos años, en realidad parecía que solo dormía como tantas veces lo había visto. Lentamente se acerco a el y comprobó lo que se había supuesto; Chimuelo aun tenia una flecha clavada en un costado debajo de una de sus alas

\- Vas a estar bien - le dijo en mu susurro y procedió a retirar la flecha esperando que funcionara. La quito con sumo cuidado y la tiro a un lado sin apartar la vista de el esperando que diera alguna señal de vida. El mismo habia logrado abrir los ojos al menos unos segundos cuando estuvo en su misma situacion, pero sin importar el tiempo que el Jefe dejaba pasar, Chimuelo no daba ninguna evidencia de que fuera al menos a entreabrirlos - ¿amigo?

Al darse cuenta de lo que significaba, algo atravezó su pecho con mas intensidad que antes. Hiccup cayó de rodillas y se recosto a un lado de su dragon, ignorando la lluvia que habia comenzado a caer sobre ellos, Hiccup solo seguia acariciandolo teniendo la mirada y su pensamiento en otro lugar

 _\- No voy a hacerte daño - y extendiendo la mano y desviando la vista en muestra de confianza el Furia Nocturna respondio: El momento en que se formó el vinculo irrompible_

Hiccup volvio a cerrar los ojos con fuerza ante ese recuerdo mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

 _\- ¡Dragón malo! Me asustaste hasta la muerte, no vuelvas a irte tanto tiempo y que tienes en la boca?... La primera snogletog que habían pasado juntos,_

A pesar de todo, ese recuerdo lo hizo sonreir aunque al mismo tiempo lo lastimo

 _\- Mantenlo hay Chimuelo. Esto se acabo - Justo en el momento que vio como el Salvajibestia de Drago lanzaba hielo en su direccion, sin darle oportunidad de nada creyo que hay terminaria todo: El momento en que su vinculo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a ese dragon de tamaño colosal..._

 _\- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme amigo, Gracias_

Asi que... ¿solo esos recuerdos quedaban? ¿Ese seria el final? ¿No pudo ni podria hacer nada por evitarlo? ¿Hay se separaban?

Ese hecho le formo un nudo em la garganta mientras sus ojos volvian a llenarse de lagrimas y vio al cielo... No volveria a el

\- Gracias - articulo en voz audible solo para el - Gracias... por todo - Hiccup cerro los ojos una vez mas sin evitar que estos derramaran algunas lagrimas y extendio la mano inconcientemente... como si su subconsiente aun esperara una respuesta - No importa lo que pase... tu siempres has sido y seras mi mejor amigo... mi mejor amigo

Quería decir muchas cosas pero no le era posible ordenarlas... no habia nada que describiera lo que sentia... ¿en verdad su mejor amigo solo viviría en su corazón... solo en el?

Su dolor debio ser tal para haber ignorado la fuerte lluvia que tenia encima, pero mas para no darse cuenta que de pronto algo lo estaba cubriendo de esta...

Y entonces..

Hiccup abrio los ojos y se le fue el aliento

.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo - dijo Astrid - ya comenzo a llover y... Hiccup sigue hay

\- Alejarlo de el sera mucho mas dificil de lo que fue alejarlo de Estoico - comento Bocon con voz neutral

\- No hay nada que podamos decirle - dijo Valka, y todos la miraron mientras ella mantenía la vista a la distancia - El dolor le llego sin avisar y ... No hay palabras que puedan curar lo que esta sintiendo

\- No podemos dejarlo hay con esta lluvia. Tendremos que ir por el - dijo Astrid subiendose a Tormenta seguida por los demas Jinetes - Vamos Tormenta

Todos los dragones tenian un semblante apagado desde lo que le habia ocurrido a su Alfa, tal vez por eso se negaban a volar

\- Elevate Brincanubes - pedia Valka

\- Creo que nuestro dragón se volvió a romper - dijo Brutacio al hallarse en la misma situación. Ninguno se elevaba y todos mantenia abajo la cabeza. Pero de pronto todos los dragones giraron su mirada a los cielos con cierto recelo. Fue hay cuando en los cielos se distinguio una silueta elevandose que posteriormente se dejaba caer en picada dando pase a un sonido muy caracteristico y familiar

Todos los dragones rugieron con jubilo, ante lo que los humanos aun desconocian hasta que de entre las nubes se revelo a quien correspondia esa silueta

Nada menos que el Jefe de Berk con una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro, sorprendiendo a todos por el dragón al que estaba montando

\- El Alfa esta en casa - Anuncio Hiccup causando una ovacion por parte de los vikingos y un circulo de fuego por parte de los dragones

\- Hiccup ¿estan bien? - le pregunto Astrid

\- Si - respondio Hiccup - Ambos lo estamos - dijo acariciando a su Furia Nocturna

\- Alguien podria decirme ¿QUE ACABA DE PASAR? - exclamo Patan

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Que creen que fue lo que paso? déjenme conocer sus** **teorías... Una vez mas gracias por sus reviews y** **es la primera vez que escribo un POV ¿como quedo? ¿que les pareció? díganmelo en sus comentarios ¿que creen que pasara ahora?**

 _ **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**_

 ** _\- No quiero saber de lo que ese dragón es capaz por que ya lo se - dijo Hiccup al tiempo que se quitaba uno de sus brazales y mostraba parte de su manga desgarrada que enmarcaba su herida - Si lo ví de cerca y créeme que... Por el casi pierdo a mi mejor amigo - dijo mientras abrazaba a Chimuelo y la expresion de ambos se llenaba de nada menos que ira, sorprendiendo aun mas a sus amigos, pues muy pocas veces lo habían oído hablar asi_**

 ** _N/A: Y... ¿ENSERIO CREYERON QUE LE HABÍA HECHO ALGO A ESTE PAR?_**


	8. Aclarando dudas

**N/A: OK, SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE HAY CONFUSIONES CON LOS 2 CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES, ESPERO QUE AQUÍ SE ACLAREN UN POCO... AUNQUE SURJAN MAS**

 **Ah y si se lo han preguntado aqui**

 **. /wiki/Devilish_Dervish**

 **podrán ver la imagen del dragón que los atacó**

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **Aclarando dudas**

\- ¿Hiccup? - pregunto Astrid - ¿estas bien?

\- Si, ambos lo estamos - respondio Hiccup acariciando a su dragón para luego desmontar sin apartarse de el

\- Alguien puede decirme ¿QUE ACABA DE PASAR? - cuestiono Patan sin entender

\- Se que hay muchas razones para estar confundidos, y no solo tu Patan - dijo el Jefe - pero... - fue interrumpido por el Furia Nocturna que comenzaba a lamerle la cara - lo se amigo no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés bien

\- Con todo, es una grata sorpresa - dijo Valka abrazando a su hijo con un brazo - Bienvenido Jefe

\- Aunque amo esta reunion - dijo Patapez - creo ambos deberian ir a ver Gothi

\- Asi solo relataras la historia una vez - dijo el herrero tambien ansioso por saber todo lo que habia pasado desde la mañana

...

Mientras volaban de regreso al pueblo, mucho mas despacio de lo que acostumbraban, claro cada uno pensando en el bien del otro, con muchas miradas sobre ellos dos, y no era para menos, habia sido demasiado para el mismo dia, sin embargo todos tendrían que esperar a escuchar la historia, por lo poco que sabían, era vital ir con Gothi

Una vez ahí, Hiccup desmonto pero de nuevo no se alejó de su dragón, ambos se acercaron a la curandera. Esta miró detenidamente sus rostros, sus ojos, todo parecia estar bien, la verdad, no habia rastro de que horas antes parecieran haber muerto. Entonces escribió con su bastón

\- Quiere saber que paso exactamente - tradujó Bocón

Hiccup y Chimuelo se vieron un momento, los Jinetes se mantuvieron de pie al rededor de ellos esperando la historia que sabían estaba por empezar, el Jefe acaricio a su dragón pero se mantuvo pensativo unos momentos, como decidiendo por donde comenzar, su silencio puso ansiosos a los Jinetes. Finalmente dio un suspiro y comenzó

\- A quien Chimuelo y yo seguiamos esta mañana... era una Furia Nocturna - Hiccup volvio a sonreír ante ese recuerdo pero su sonrisa se afectó ante lo que seguía

\- Dijiste ´´una´´ ¿es una hembra? - preguntó Patapez con entusiasmo - ¿como la atraparon? ¿donde esta ahora? ¿ya la has entrenado?

\- Patapez - intervino Astrid - debes dejarlo terminar, no puede responder si lo bombardeas con tantas preguntas

\- Eso pasa cuando me hablan de un nuevo dragón - respondio el dueño de la Gronckle - Hiccup vio de cerca a otro Furia Nocturna y..

\- Ella no es la unica a quien vi - intervino Hiccup - En la Orilla de Dragón, también había un Dervish Malevolo

Los Jinetes no salian del asombro, en un mismo dia Hiccup habia econtrado por fin lo que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando, pero tambien a un dragón que nadie de ellos habia visto de cerca, nunca

\- ¿Un Dervish Malevolo? - preguntó Patan - Nunca he visto uno de esos

\- Clase afilada, cuernos a lo largo de su espalda y antebrazos cortos - dijo Patapez - Lamentablemente el Libro de Dragones no da demasiada informacion sobre este dragón como su poder de fuego u otras habilidades... Oh si Hiccup encontró uno eso indica que podremos actualizar el libro es asombroso

\- No no lo es - añadio Hiccup rapidamente con una expresion casi de coraje sorprendiendo a todos por su cambio de actitud

\- ¿Hiccup no quiere saber de lo que ese dragón es capaz? - dijo Brutacio

\- Si Hiccup no esta interesado en entrenar a ese dragón... creo que Gothi deberia revisarlo mejor - sugirio Brutilda recibiendo un bastonaso de parte de la anciana

\- No quiero saber de lo que ese dragón es capaz por que ya lo se - dijo Hiccup al tiempo que se quitaba uno de sus brazales y mostraba parte de su manga desgarrada que enmarcaba su herida - Si Patapez, ví de cerca al Dervish y creeme que no tiene mucho de fascinante como de ¨Malevolo¨ en verdad es un nombre apropiado, al menos para ese... Por el casi pierdo a mi mejor amigo - dijo mientras abrazaba a Chimuelo y la expresion de ambos se llenaba de nada menos que ira, sorprendiendo aun mas a sus amigos, pues muy pocas veces lo habian oido hablar asi

Gothi entonces se acercó a Hiccup y examinó con detalle su herida

\- Espera - dijo Astrid - dijiste que por el casi pierdes a Chimuelo.. eso significa que...

\- Si Astrid - complemento el Jefe - Parece que aquel Susurro Mortal no es el unico que guardaba rencor a Chimuelo... - El Alfa lo vio de reojo - si amigo, me di cuenta de todo, no soy experto en dragones pero te conozco bastante... ¿en serio creíste que no te seguiría? ¿o que no me preocuparía?

 _\- Creo que siempre supe que no te quedarías quieto - le dijo Chimuelo_

Entonces, algo parecio hacer ¨click¨ en la mente de ambos, la pieza que faltaba por fin apareció

\- El sabia eso - murmuro Hiccup

 _\- El sabia sobre ti - pensó Chimuelo_

\- Habemos algunos por aqui que no conocemos la historia - dijo Patan casi frustrado por la platica mental que Hiccup y su dragón parecian tener

\- ¿Los dragones también elaboran planes de venganza? - dijo Hiccup mas bien pensando en voz alta

\- Hiccup - dijo Astrid - ¿que pasa?

\- Que después de todo el Dervish no buscaba solo a Chimuelo... - todos lo miraron expectantes - Me queria a mi... tiene sentido

De pronto Gothi soltó de golpe su bastón y su rostro adopto una expresión de terror

\- Gothi - dijo Hiccup - ¿que pasa?

La anciana volvio a tomar su báculo, pero espero un poco antes de escribir, pronto Bocon se acercó a ella para traducir y el rostro del herrero adopto la misma expresión que Gothi habia tenido hacia un momento

\- ¿Que es lo que pasa Bocon? - pregunto Hiccup - dímelo ya sea lo que sea - insistió al ver su vacilación, mas el herrero no respondió lo que el esperaba

\- Hiccup ¿como fue exactamente que te paso eso? - preguntó Bocon señalando su lesión

\- Bueno... Segui a Chimuelo hasta donde se encontraría con ese dragón, me dije a mi mismo que me ocultaria a menos que me necesitara, puedo decir que se conocían y que no estaban en muy buenos términos, Mientras hablaban y puedo asegurar que no de una forma muy afectuosa al reencontrarse, vi una pequeña silueta entre la sobra de los árboles que no distinguí en ese momento por que senti un temblor en el suelo, cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaría sali de mi escondite y alerte a Chimuelo

El Dragón Alfa repaso en su mente los sucesos conforme su amigo lo relataba

 _FLASHBACK_

 _\- ¡CHIMUELO CUIDADOOO! - Gritó su Jinete saliendo de entre los árboles, al intante un Susurro Mortal salio del suelo lanzando sus espinas en direccion de ellos, con rapido movimiento se cubrio a si mismo y a su jinete logrando con éxito que no dañaran a ninguno de los dos_

 _Acto seguido, ambos tomaron posicion defensiva ante el par de dragones_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

\- Justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que esa flecha estaba clavada en mi brazo, no sentí nada antes

\- Quiere decir que no sabes de donde salio - dijo Patan

\- Bueno... no - respondió Hiccup encogiendo los hombros - es decir ¿habian oído antes que un dragón dispare flechas?

\- Hiccup esto es serio - lo regaño Astrid - creímos que habías muerto... ambos.

\- Hiccup, una cosa mas, cuando despertaste por un segundo en la Orilla, murmuraste algo casi inaudible, dijiste algo como... herido... - decia Patapez tratando de recordar

\- "Estas herido tambien" - completo Hiccup - eso fue lo que dije

\- Pero, cuando llegamos tu estabas inconsciente - dijo Astrid - ¿como te diste cuenta de que lo habían herido?

\- Cuando me di cuenta de que me habian herido, y sea lo que sea que contenia esa "flecha" empezó a hacerme efecto y me debilito lo suficiente para que no pudiera volver a incorporarme otra vez, se me dificulto respirar y prácticamente perdí la vista y el oido por un momento, me di cuenta de que Chimuelo estuvo intentando hacer que reaccionara pero me era imposible responder... Logre abrir los ojos otra vez cuando escuche rugir a Chimuelo

El Dragón Alfa escuchaba con atención a su amigo y repasó mentalmente aquellos sucesos, el mismo, al igual que Hiccup, no sintió cuando fue herido

 _FLASHBACK_

 _\- Vamos reacciona amigo - decia el dragón despues de haberle quitado la flecha, intentando que su Jinete despertara mas no daba ninguna señal de vida_

 _\- ¿Te duele cierto? - escucho una voz detrás de el, una bien conocida y se giro para encontrarse con el Dervish - ¿como lastimas a un dragón que se cree tan poderoso como tu? - El furia Nocturna se limitaba a mirarlo con ira en los ojos mientras lo escuchaba - ¿No te da vergüenza que tu debilidad sea un humano? Es decir ¡Mirate! despues de tantos años por fin estoy viendote sufrir y como ves, no tuve que lastimarte a ti_

 _La Furia que sentía el Dragón Alfa fue tanta que no pudo contenerla mas tiempo, no se tomo tiempo para pensar en todo lo que significaba lo que el Dervish le decía, sin pensarlo mas se lanzó sobre el derribandolo y sometiéndolo contra el suelo, rugiendo con fuerza directo a la cara se preparó para disparar su fuego dando pasó a su particular sonido, no habría nada que pudiera detenerlo de no ser por que..._

\- Chimueloo - escuchó un debil murmullo detras de el apenas audible que lo hizo dejar al Dervish, se acercó de nuevo a su amigo rapidamente

 _\- Me sorprende que aun siga con vida - dijo el Dervish - pero no te preocupes... pronto lo seguirás - dijo al tiempo que abría las alas y emprendía el vuelo_

 _Acto seguido hicieron aparición los Jinetes_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

\- Chimuelo tardó mas en presentar las mismas condiciones que tu, piel helada, nada de respiración ni de ritmo cardiaco, total inconsiencia...- decia Bocón - pero tu habias despertado al menos por un segundo, el no dio ninguna señal de hacerlo

\- ¿como supiste que estaba bien? - cuestiono Astrid

\- Amm... bueno yo... ¡Auch! ¡Gothi! - se quejo cuando le lastimo - ¿Que... - iba a quejarse cuando vio su expresion - que pasa?

\- Hiccup es importante que nos digas de donde salieron esas flechas - tradujo Bocon la escritura de la anciana

\- Ya se los dije... no lo se y no creo que haya un dragón que sepa como disparar una...

\- Hiccup - dijo Valka hablando por primera vez desde que habian llegado hay, todos la miraron cuando ella se acero a su hijo - Existe un dragón capaz de disparar flechas pero su veneno no puede matar a nadie, solo te deja inconsiente unas horas

\- Entonces no... - comenzo a decir Hiccup

\- No pudo ser ese el que hirio a Hiccup - dijo Bocon - Gothi dice que la marca que tienes en el brazo no correponde a la punta de una flecha, mas bien a unos colmillos, unos colmillos que te inyectaron un veneno muy poderoso y no uno que solo adormece

Entonces fue Valka quien quiso ver de cerca la marca que habia en el brazo de Hiccup, se estremecio en cuanto lo hizo - Tiene razón... - su hijo la miro expectante por lo que añadiria, parecia crucial - Esa marca corresponde al... Venenoso Vorpento

Gothi se estremecio al escucharla y empezo a escribir mas en el suelo, parecia la unica que habia oido hablar del dragón. Bocon tambien se estremecio cuando vio la escritura

\- ¿Que es lo que pasa? - pregunto Hiccup

\- El veneno del Vorpento es... - Valka hablaba con dificultad - es...

\- El mas mortal conocido por el mundo - añadió Bocon leyendo la escritura de Gothi - es increíblemente poderoso y...

\- Te mata en el instante que entra en contacto con tu sangre - añadio Valka

\- Nunca nadie lo habia sobrevivido - volvio a decir Bocon interpretando la escritura

\- Entonces... si ambos lo recibieron ¿como es que estan vivos? - pregunto Brutilda

 **N/A: ENTONCES... ¿UN REVIEW?**

 ** _AVANCE:_**

 ** _\- No.. No se me acerquen - decia acompañado de una seña de ambas manos_**

 ** _\- Pero Jefe..._**

 ** _\- ¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA!_**

 **N/A: ASI QUE.. ¿QUE EFECTOS CREEN QUE TENGA EL VENENO? ¿POR QUE CREEN QUE SOBREVIVIERON?**


	9. Dardo Vorpento

**CAPITULO 9**

 **Dardo Vorpento**

\- Entonces ¿como es que están vivos? - pregunto Brutilda, obteniendo como respuesta un silencio con cierto toque de tensión

\- Patapez - llamó el Jefe rompiendo el silencio - ¿que sabemos sobre eso?

\- Ah siento contradecir pero lo que se dice en el Libro de dragones sobre el Vorpento no incluye que pueda lanzar flechas - respondió - si lo dijera seguro que lo recordaría

\- Mamá ¿Cual es el dragón que puede hacerlo? - preguntó Hiccup

\- Dardo Venenoso - respondió Valka casi por instinto pues se mantenía pensativa

\- ¿Patapez? - volvió a preguntarle el Jefe

Sin darle tiempo de responder apareció Bocon con el mismísimo Libro de Dragones en mano - Esto es algo que debemos ver directamente - dijo mientras lo colocaba sobre una mesa y todos rodearon a Hiccup por la espalda mientras el buscaba, pues, el recordaba haber sido atacado con una "flecha" pero las marcas aseguraban que pertenecían a unos colmillos ¿que paso entonces?

El Jefe de Berk pasaba una a una las páginas encontrándose con sin numero de especies, "Susurro Mortal" , "Ala cambiante" , "Cortaleña" , entonces el chico pasó las páginas a mayor velocidad hasta la clase "Misterio" esperando encontrarlos ahí con algo de suerte

\- "Dardo Venenoso" - murmuro cuando dio con el por fin - "Habita en lo mas oscuro de ciertos bosques, sus colores le permiten camuflarse muy bien entre estos y disparan pequeñas espinas cuyo veneno mata a presas pequeñas y adormece temporalmente a las mas grandes" - concluyó con lo poco que decía el libro sobre el

\- ¿Y que dice sobre el Vorpento? - le preguntó Astrid para que continuara buscando

Hiccup paso un par de páginas mas - "Venenoso Vorpento" - dijo comenzando a leer - "un pequeño dragón amarillo con un aguijón venenoso en la punta de su cola, en su boca y con sacos de veneno en su delgado cuello. Ellos adormecen la piel de su víctima antes de picar o morder" - se detuvo al recordar que ni el ni su dragón habían sentido el ataque hasta que vieron la flecha clavada - "No sentirás nada por la anestesia, pero su veneno es el mas letal jamas conocido. Nadie lo ha sobrevivido" - concluyó dando paso a otro silencio que inundo la habitación hasta que su madre le arrebato el libro y comenzó a buscar por ella misma

\- Hiccup - murmuro Valka mientras daba vueltas al libro - ¿hay mas información sobre dragones ademas de este libro?

\- Las notas de Bork.. tal vez ¿porque? - respondió

...

Rápidamente Astrid regresó con las notas de Bork en mano y las pusieron sobre la mesa. Tal como les habia dicho Patapez el libro no contenia informacion sobre esos dragones, asi que el Jefe examino sus notas con los Jinetes justo detrás de el, en busca de algo que explicara por que el veneno mas letal conocido por el mundo vikingo no los había matado, y tal vez esperando encontrar algo que sirviera como antídoto pero su madre volvió a arrebatarle las notas de forma sorpresiva

\- Tal vez si me dijeras lo que buscas - dijo Hiccup al ver la inquietud de su madre - podria..

\- ¡Aqui! - exclamó Valka señalando una parte que sorprendio a todos en cuanto lo vieron - "Dardo Vorpento" - leyó - "Vistó por mi solo en contadas ocaciones, híbrido de dos dragones, heredando las mas mortales habilidades de cada uno; la capacidad de lanzar espinas desde adentro como el Dardo Venenoso pero cargadas del letal veneno del Vorpento junto a su capacidad de anestesia previa" - Evidentemente para todos, ese era el dragón que había atacado a los Jefes de Berk

\- ¿No dice de algo que lo contrarreste? - preguntó Astrid

\- Aqui - dijo el Jefe señalando una parte del papel - "Dando paso a un dragón aun mas peligroso de lo que puedes pensar y a un veneno aun mas mortal jamas conocido...una vez que esta en tus venas, de una u otra forma... te matara" - Hiccup apartó la vista del papel ante lo que había leído para volverla casi de inmediato en busca de cualquier otro detalle, pero no había demasiada información sobre el, continuo buscando hasta que encontró otra parte prometedora y comenzó a leer - "Se cree que algunos venenos de dragones pequeños, pueden ser contrarrestados por algo que sea mucho mar fuerte que el veneno mismo, pero siendo este el mas fuerte de todos, no se ha encontrado nada que pueda impedir que actué" y añade otra vez "Si esta en tus venas te matara" - Hiccup suspiro y cerro las notas - Bueno eso... no suena muy alentador...

Y, bueno, habían hallado al dragón que los atacó, pero no había nada que explicara la razón por la que no los había matado, sin duda, el veneno ya estaba en la sangre de ambos

\- ¿Y si halláramos registro de alguien que también lo haya sobrevivido? - sugirió Astrid

\- Seria difícil de saber - respondió Patapez - Es posible que en realidad nadie lo haya sobrevivido

\- ¿A que te refieres? - le pregunto Hiccup

\- Todo lo que hemos visto y oído sobre el veneno es que "si esta en tus venas te matara" ¿no? - respondio Patapez

\- Si - dijo el Jefe - Repiten demasiado esa frase

\- si lo piensas bien eso da la posibilidad de sobrevivir ante su primer efecto pero indica que puede tener otros efectos aun mas mortales que el primero si es que no pudo actuar

\- ¿Podrías ser mas especifico? - pregunto de nuevo el Jefe

\- He leído sobre venenos no considerados tan mortales como este que suelen presentar efectos secundarios, muchos acelerando de alguna forma los primeros síntomas que produce al momento que te lo inyectan como dificultad de visión, audición, debilidad, problemas para dormir, estrés o tension y...

\- ¡Esperen miren esto! - gritaron al mismo tiempo ambos gemelos interrumpiendo a Patapez, que en algún momento habían tomado las notas de la mesa y comenzaron a leer una parte que el resto aun ignoraba - "Si por alguna razón se sobrevive después de ser expuesto a un veneno de dragón, entonces seras..." - dijo Brutilda deteniéndose de golpe - "entonces tu seras..."

\- ¡¿Sera que!? - exclamó Patan ante el suspenso

\- No sabemos - respondió Brutacio - esa parte de la hoja esta rota

\- ¡Ahhhh! - exclamaron todos a la par

\- Pero eso indica que hay la posibilidad de sobrevivir - dijo Astrid - - y si se encuentra algo mas fuerte que el veneno del vorpento ¿lo contrarrestara? - cuestionó Astrid

\- Gothi dice que en ese caso busquemos en algún otro libro, podríamos hallar mas información y también dice que se lo tomen con calma y por lo que resta de este dia guarden reposo por el caso de que el veneno intente actuar otra vez - dijo Bocon

Sin objetar mas, comenzaron a abandonar la habitación

\- Hiccup - se acerco Astrid donde el estaba - ¿como sabias que Chimuelo estaba bien? ¿y como lograste levantarte?

El Jefe suspiro y entrecerró un poco los ojos - No puedo explicarlo pero... era como si algo fuerte dentro de mi me dijera que el estaba bien... y eso me impulsara a abrir los ojos a pesar de lo que sentía físicamente - sonrió - No se si...

\- Me alegra que estén aquí

Mientras ellos se alejaron, Valka escucho accidentalmente lo que Hiccup había dicho sobre su dragón, recordó algo de lo que había leído en las notas _"No se ha encontrado nada tan fuerte como para superar al Vorpento"_ \- ¿sera...? - se pregunto mientras también seguía a su hijo, una vez que los dejaran en casa, ella también se uniría a la búsqueda de mas información

 **N/A: Bueno, un capítulo no tan bueno pero si necesario, Pero en el siguiente comenzaremos a ver los mortíferos efectos del veneno del Vorpento... No se lo pierdan**


	10. Tortura

**CAPITULO 10**

 **Tortura**

Todos iban acompañando a Hiccup y a Chimuelo hasta su casa para asegurarse de que siguieran las instrucciones de Gothi, y hasta planeaban quedarse y montar guardia para asegurarse de que no hicieran lo contrario, hasta que uno de ellos notó algo extraño en el Jefe mientras andaban

\- ¿Hiccup? - le pregunto Patapez cuando noto su mirada ausente

Astrid intento poner una de sus manos en sus hombros, la cual Hiccup rechazo - ¿Te pasa algo? - Hiccup se alejo de ella cuando noto su cercania pero seguia sin decir nada. Acto seguido Hiccup vio a todos como si los desconociera y se retiro aun mas al tiempo que se le iba el aire repetidas veces. Abrio y cerro los ojos y giro la cabeza un sin numero de veces como si luchara contra algo. Llevo una de sus manos contra su frente como si esta le estuviera doliendo intensamente

\- ¿Hiccup, que ocurre?- le pregunto Valka pero tambien la rechazo a ella

Entonces una de las vikingas que pasaba cerca noto su inusual comportamiento - Jefe ¿esta bien?

\- No - respondio con una voz neutra mientras seguia retrocediendo llevandose una mano a la frente

\- Jefe... - comenzo a decir la mujer hasta que..

\- NO! - Le grito Hiccup cuando se le acerco y la vio con expresión como si lo hubiera asustado - ¡Aléjense de mi! -grito extendiendo una mano para evitar que se le acercaran mientras seguía retrocediendo.

\- ¡Hiccup espera! - gritó Astrid acercandose a el

\- ¡DIJE QUE SE ALEJEN! - Volvio a gritar agitando uno de sus brazos que accidentalmente hizo que la chica se tambaleara y casi cayera al suelo, al tiempo que el salia corriendo lejos de todos ellos. El Furia Nocturna salio tras el casi al instante

\- Astrid ¿que paso? - le preguntó Patapez que la estaba ayudando a incorporarse

Patan por su parte entrecerró los ojos viendo a donde había salido su primo, aún no había hablado por extraño que parezca, pero había notado algo que al parecer los demás no: cuando Astrid se acerco a el, Hiccup agitó su brazo como señal de que no se acercara, podía asegurar que no había aplicado nada de fuerza como para casi tirar a la chica.

\- Es el veneno - dijo Valka alarmada - recuerden lo que se dice... ya comenzó a actuar

\- "Si esta en tus venas de una u otra forma... te matara" Pero ¿que es lo que le esta haciendo exactamente? - volvio a decir Patapez

...

Hiccup continuaba corriendo evadiendo a todos los que se encontraba a su paso, a veces quedandose extrañado y otras con la misma expresion de susto que le habian dejado sus amigos hace unos momentos. De pronto se vio rodeado de vikingos que le preguntaban que era lo que le pasaba pero Hiccup continuaba viéndolos con expresión de pánico cuando se le acercaban - No se me acerquen! - decía acompañado de una seña de sus manos

\- Pero Jefe... - dijo uno de ellos

\- ¿Jefe? - se pregunto al tiempo que se miraba como si no se reconociera a si mismo y siguio corriendo tratando de alejarse de la gente hasta que llegó a donde comenzaba el camino al bosque. Hay sintió que alguien aun lo seguía

 **POV Hiccup**

Un repentino aunque ligero dolor de cabeza me molestó y me lleve la mano contra ella, se paso rápido, pero mi visión de pronto se distorsiono, empezó a tornarse algo borrosa

\- ¿Te pasa...? - me parecio escuchar la voz de Astrid que de pronto cambio radicalmente- ¡¿TODO ESTO TE PARECE UNA BROMA?!

Me aleje de ella en cuanto me lo dijo y veía que sostenía su hacha contra mi, ¿por que lo hacia? Era lo mismo que me había dicho en aquel entrenamiento cuando aun matábamos dragones

Una punzada de ese mismo dolor volvió a mi cabeza y un ligero ardor empezó a recorrer mis venas justo antes de que otra vikinga se me acercara

\- Jefe ¿esta... ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AFUERA! - Esa era la forma en que todo Berk me hablaba cuando habían ataques de dragones ¿por que volvían a hacerlo?

\- Hiccup - me dijo Astrid - est... ¡Y ESTO ES POR TODO LO DEMÁS! - Oí gritar a Astrid mientras la vi con intensiones de atacarme, me sacudí sus manos de encima y me aleje de ellos

Era obvio que me seguirían, a mi paso me encontré con numerosos vikingos que vi como se acercaron a mi con la misma expresión de rechazo que antes ¿que estaba pasando?

\- ¡HICCUP! - esa era la voz de Patan que se estaba acercando a mi con los demas detras de el - Escucha tienes que... ¡Nunca ví a nadie arruinarlo todo de esa manera!

Mientras ellos seguían acercándose vi al resto de los vikingos acercarse a mi con aquella expresión de desprecio que hace tanto tiempo me habían dirigido, solo que esta vez algo parecía estar empeorando

\- Si claro "El conquistador de dragones" - escuche a los gemelos decir en tono de mas que burla

\- ¡No es mas que un Inutil!- Escuche gritar a otro de los vikingos que habían alrededor

\- ¡No merece ser Jefe! - gritaron por otro lado, mientras el dolor de mi cabeza se acentuaba cada vez mas

\- ¡Inutil! - repetian - ¡Inutil! ¡Inútil! - repetían una y otra vez, bombardeandome

\- Basta ¡Alejense de mi! - les ordene, despues de todo era... ¿Me llamaron Jefe? - El dolor en mi cabeza aumentaba cada vez mas

\- Jefe ¿se encuentra... ¡Nadie te querria como Jefe, NUNCA! - escuchaba al mismo tiempo las voces de todos repitiendo una y otra vez que nadie querria como Jefe a alguien tan debil, tan patetico, tan Inutil y...

\- Hiccup - era Patan de nuevo y esta vez mas cerca de mi

\- ¡No te acerques Patan! - le grite pero el continuo

\- est... ¡Inutil! ¡Y cree que mató un Furia Noctunra! ¡No mereces ese dragón!

Una especie de fuego empezó a recorrer mi sangre esta vez a mas intensidad al momento que lo escuche, fue como si el hubiera sido la gota que derramo el vaso haciendo que de una vez por todas me llenara de furia - DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS! - Apenas con algo de esfuerzo logre levantarme, no me di cuenta cuando todas aquellas voces que me repetían hasta el cansancio la palabra INÚTIL me había hecho terminar en el suelo, y con la poca fuerza que se que nunca he tenido aparte a Patan de mi, no se si logre hacerle algo, lo mas probable es que no pero

Era demasiado escuchar aquello, por mas que insistía que se alejaran no lo hacían, solo me quedo escapar de hay tan rápido como pude. entonces se volvió todo mas raro,

Mientras corría me di cuenta que no tenia una de mis piernas, que mi ropa no era la que recordaba y ¿donde estaba mi padre?

Llegue a los limites del pueblo, donde comenzaba el bosque, estaba lejos de ellos pero sus palabras seguían resonando en mi mente

INÚTIL INUTIL INÚTIL

Acabe de rodillas una vez mas con ambas manos en mi cabeza queriendo sacar de hay todas sus voces, entonces senti la presencia de alguien mas

 **FIN POV HICCUP**

\- BASTA! DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS! - Gritó Hiccup al tiempo que golpeaba a Patan con uno de sus brazos logrando que este cayera al suelo, Hiccup siguió apretando sus manos contra su cabeza y salio corriendo del lugar como si algo hay lo estuviera atormentando

\- Parece que Hiccup a ganado fuerza - comento Bocon mientras ayudaba a Patan a levantarse mientras mantenía una de sus manos en su estomago, que parecía que aun le dolía,

\- No volveré a decirle debilucho, nunca - dijo Patan que se habia quedado sin aire técnicamente

\- ¿No creen que eso es algo raro? - dijo Patapez - no solo que Hiccup golpeara a Patan... Quiero decir que... pareció que fue con mucha fuerza

Aunque por ahora no habían hecho mucho caso del comentario de Patapez, sabiendo que había muchas cosas raras en Hiccup en ese momento pero el aludido volvió a tomar nota de lo sucedido, igual que cuando empujo accidentalmente a Astrid, Hiccup no parecía haber hecho mucho esfuerzo para golpearlo, al menos no como en veces anteriores, ni siquiera había sido un golpe con el puño sino mas bien con el antebrazo

\- Tenemos que hacer algo - Dijo Astrid preocupada sacando al vikingo de su pensamiento- Iré por Gothi - ustedes busquen a Hiccup, no sabemos lo que le pasa, lo que este haciendo ese veneno o lo que pueda hacer

\- ¿De que servirá buscarlo? - pregunto Brutilda- pareciera que no nos reconoce, ya ven lo que le hizo a Patan y ni siquiera lo molesto

\- O que de alguna forma lo atormenta la presencia de todos los que habitan Berk - dijo Patapez

\- ¿La presencia de todos? - cuestiono Valka. Al escucharla, todos los presentes notaron la ausencia del Furia Nocturna

...

Lo había seguido desde la distancia observando el inusual comportamiento de su Jinete, era el único que hasta ahora no había intentado acercarse, vio como apretaba las manos contra su cabeza innumerables veces siempre diciendo a los demás que no se le acercaran. Conocía tan bien a su Jinete que sabia que algo lo estaba atormentando, y ese algo parecía ser la presencia de todos en Berk, en otro momento los hubiera atacado sin pensarlo por hacerle daño a su amigo, pero por el mismo habia visto que lo mas que hacian las personas a su alrededor era preocuparse por su salud.

Astrid, Valka o Patapez no habian hecho nada que pareciera malo pero habían sido los primeros en recibir aquel trato, Incluso Patan, de quien si hubiera sospechado no le habia hecho ningún daño, y probablemente fue con el con quien noto lo mas raro en el comportamiento de Hiccup. Muchas veces su primo y el habian tenido problemas o rivalidades pero Hiccup nunca habia reaccionado de aquella forma, y en esta ocacion que Patan parecia preocupado, recibio un golpe que lo tiro al suelo y despues volvio a huir del lugar hasta donde se encontraba ahora, solo, a las orillas del bosque.

Ahora si intentaría acercarse.

Salio de su escondite y se paro junto a su Jinete que estaba arrodillado con la cabeza entre sus manos, hasta que noto su presencia

...

\- ¿Que les hace pensar que el Jefe Hiccup si permitirá que se le acerque el Furia Nocturna? - cuestiono Eret hablando por primera vez

\- Sera mejor que los busquemos - dijo Valka - pero algo me dice que Chimuelo si podrá acercarse, fue el quien lo hizo reaccionar cuando... - se detuvo de golpe a recordar que hacia unas horas había creído que su hijo estaba muerto

\- Y aun si lo hiciera ¿Que podria hacer Chimuelo para ayudar a Hiccup con lo que le esta pasando? - hablo Patapez

...

La respiración de Hiccup se agito, mas se quedo completamente inmóvil, paralizado por... ¿miedo?

El Furia Nocturna se acerco de la forma mas tranquilizadora posible para no sobre saltarlo - No - murmuro Hiccup, no en el mismo tono que hablaba a los vikingos, ahora su voz era apenas audible - No te acerques - su voz mas bien tenia tono de suplica

 _\- No voy a hacerte daño_ \- dijo Chimuelo esperando que pudiera entenderle mientras seguía acercándose a el

\- No no no - repetía una y otra vez mientras se alejaba del dragón - quédate lejos de mi... no te acerques... Quedate por haya... alejate- entonces Hiccup acompaño sus suplicas por una seña, extendio su mano indicandole al dragon que no se le acercara al tiempo que apartaba la vista de el, aquello resulto muy familiar para el dragon, que hido todo menos alejarse, al contrario, toco su mano extendida

Al momento del contacto Hiccup apreto aun mas los ojos, pero algo repentinamente fuerte lo golpeo en su mente, e hizo que se le fuera el aliento

 _\- Chimuelo ya tienes tu cola nueva ¿para que sacaste todo esto? (escena el regalo del Furia Nocturna, final) ¿Chimuelo? - El Furia Nocturna comenzó a destrozar la nueva prótesis automática en señal de que prefería volar con el antes que su libertad_

 _._

 _\- Esto es serio... Dragones y vikingo enemigos otra vez... (escena en Axilalamida httyd2)_

 _._

 _\- Tu eres mi mejor amigo Chimuelo... Mi mejor amigo (escena Hiccup rompe el control del salvajibestia)_

 _._

 _\- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme amigo, gracias..._

Los recuerdos golpearon la mente de Hiccup, apartando todo lo que había sufrido hacia unos minutos, las palabras que atormentaban su mente se fueron al igual que el dolor

Giro su vista al dragón que tocaba su mano con los ojos cerrados en muestra de total confianza

\- Chimuelo - murmuro reconociéndolo,

Hiccup aparto la mano cuando el dolor intento aparecer otra vez - No, alejate - murmuro Hiccup luchando mentalmente, mas sus palabras confundieron al dragon quien creyo que habian sido dirigidas a el y obedecio, internandose en el bosque

\- ¡Chimuelo! - gritó, se disponía a seguirlo justo cuando detrás de el apareció Patapez, su madre y Bocon

\- ¡Hiccup! - lo llamo su madre, cuando el se giro todo el grupo se detuvo esperando que los alejara de nuevo pero esta vez no ocurrió - ¿todo esta bien?

Hiccup vio una vez mas a la dirección que había seguido su dragón y se volvió a su madre - Eso.. no lo creo - respondió

\- ¿Que te estaba pasando Jefe? - le pregunto el herrero

La mirada de Hiccup volvió a perderse mientras respondió - Ese veneno... ya veo por que se dice que de una u otra forma te matara... te atormenta mentalmente, ahora lo entiendo, me hizo recordar lo peor que he visto de la gente de este lugar, convenciéndome de que estaba pasando en este momento y no hace años, casi borrando mis recuerdos para reemplazarlos solo por esos, distorsionaba todo cuanto veía y oía

\- ¿Y como es que ahora estas bien? - volvió a preguntarle el herrero

\- Me encantaría saber mas detalles - interrumpió Patapez - pero, si dices que esa tortura mental era causada por el Vorpento, no quiere decir que esto también le va a ocurrir a..

\- Chimuelo - murmuro Hiccup con la respiración agitada - Voy a buscarlo

\- ¡Hiccup! - lo llamo Valka

\- Voy a estar bien - respondió - ustedes busquen en el pueblo y alerten a los demás, y en caso de que lo vean llámenme enseguida, luego les explico - dijo mientras corría en la dirección que Chimuelo se había ido esperando encontrarlo pronto.

En ese instante oscuras nubes empezaron a llenar el cielo, ya había anochecido y ahora el ambiente era aun mas oscuro, una tormenta se aproximaba, Hiccup miro al cielo y vio un relámpago seguido por un trueno ensordecedor. Un recuerdo no tan lejano vino a su mente al momento del impacto del relámpago, aumentando aun mas su ansiedad por hallar a su dragón, como si supiera lo que ese trueno traería consigo - No te preocupes amigo, vas a estar bien - murmuro continuando con su búsqueda no dispuesto a rendirse hasta encontrarlo

A cierta distancia, al mismo tiempo del trueno y el relámpago, un Furia Nocturna se estremeció, cerro fuerte los ojos y rugió con fuerza al cielo

* * *

 _ **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**_

 ** _Finalmente entro no encontrando nada en particular al principio hasta que desde el interior de una de las jaulas escucho un rugido, uno muy conocido para el, lentamente giro su vista en esa direccion_**

 ** _\- Abran esa jaula - ordeno_**

 **N/A: Bueno como dije, empezamos a ver los efectos del Vorpento, esta vez en Hiccup, pero parece que nuestro Furia Nocturna también va a verse afectado ¿que creen que pase? Déjenmelo saber en sus comentarios... ah y espero que el capítulo se haya entendido... Diganme que piensan!**


	11. Incontrolable

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 **Incontrolable**

El Furia Nocturna caminaba a paso lento por el bosque sin un rumbo definido cuando el cielo nocturno comenzó a oscurecerse por nubes que amenazaban con el inicio de una pronta tormenta

\- ¡Chimueloo! - lo llamaron a lo lejos, una voz muy familiar para el, a la que sin embargo no pudo responder como deseaba por que en ese momento la noche se iluminó con la luz de un relámpago seguido por un imponente trueno que provocaron algo muy extraño en el dragón, sus pupilas se redujeron y en su garganta sintió que de manera involuntaria se formaba fuego dando paso a su particular sonido antes de un ataque. Después de los segundos que tardaron en desaparecer el trueno y el rayo, retomó el control de si mismo, evitó que el fuego se disparara y decidió volver al pueblo para acercarse de nuevo a su amigo humano, después de todo, parecía que si lo había reconocido a el, así que se dirigió de vuelta al pueblo, pasando por alto lo que acababa de pasarle

...

\- ¡Bien ya oyeron la orden del Jefe! - decía Eret - busquen al Furia Nocturna, si alguno lo ve comuníqueselo a uno de los Jinetes para que den aviso al Jefe

Bocon, Patapez y Valka habian regresado a Berk comunicando la orden que Hiccup había dado, por lo que toda la gente había comenzado la búsqueda, la cual no tuvo que durar demasiado, Chimuelo estaba apareciendo justo delante de ellos

Y en cuanto lo vieron algunos habitantes de Berk quisieron acercarse para evitar que desapareciera de nuevo hasta que el Jefe regresara, sin embargo hubo algo que los tomo por sorpresa

Por lo regular, Chimuelo se comportaba de forma bastante amigable con el resto de los habitantes en Berk, no se metia con nadie a quien no considerara una amenaza, sin embargo, en cuanto empezaron a acercarse a el...

\- Bien Dragon - dijo uno de los aldeanos extendiendo la mano queriendo calmarlo - solo tienes que quedarte quito hasta que... - al momento sus pupilas se redugeron, veia a todos de forma amenzazante y empezó a gruñirles aun mas cuando se acercaban a el

Al ver lo que pasaba, algunos de los Jinetes se acercaron a el esperando poder calmarlo

\- Bien Señor Furia Nocturna - decía Brutacio que recibió una atemorizante mirada por parte de el - solo voy a... - Al instante recibio un fuerte golpe que lo aventó a varios metros de distancia, seguido de numerosos rugidos que indicaban a los demás que no debían acercarse a el. Patan intento calmarlo también pero recibió el mismo golpe que Brutacio, y fue arrogado a varios metros de distancia

\- ¿Que paso? - le preguntó Patapez que acababa de hacer acto de presencia

\- Tienes que... que.. - murmuraba Brutacio pues el golpe lo había dejado sin aire - traer.. deben llamarlo... a

\- Hiccup... - logro decir Patan respirando agitadamente, el misma situación de Brutacio - y Chimuelo est... - decía señalando la escena: numerosos vikingos intentaban acercarse al dragón pero el los recibida de forma parecida a cuando salvo a Hiccup del Pesadilla Monstruosa en el ring hace tiempo, ni siquiera lograban tocarlo, dejando a muchos de ellos parcialmente lastimados por esto

En ese momento el pueblo fue iluminado de nuevo por la luz de un relámpago, al instante los vikingos escucharon el particular sonido del Alfa indicando que estaba por disparar contra quien estuviera enfrente del el, entonces, el padre de Patan entró en escena junto con otros vikingos enormes y fuertes, que se fueron sobre Chimuelo todos al mismo tiempo usando toda su fuerza para impedir que siguiera agrediendo a los demás vikingos, logrando impedir que disparara su ataque, acto seguido, llevaron a Chimuelo a la Arena, forcejeando con el durante todo el trayecto. Una vez ahí lo encerraron en una de las jaulas y lo encadenaron de todas las formas que pudieron

\- Debemos buscar a Hiccup - dijo Astrid - hay que encontrarlo pronto

\- Algo me dice que ver esto no le va a agradar - respondió Patapez cuando vio a Chimuelo encerrado, luchando por safarse de todas esas cadenas

...

\- ¡Chimueloooo! - gritaba una y otra vez el Jefe de Berk mientras avanzaba por los limites del bosque

Entonces escucho detrás de el a alguien llamándolo - ¡Hiccup! - decía una voz agitada - ¡Hiccup! - este se giró para encontrarse con el Jinete de la Gronkle

\- ¿Patapez! ¿que ocurre? - pregunto cuando vio la expresión que tenia

\- Debes venir pronto - decía con la respiración agitada - Chimuelo esta...

\- ¿Chimuelo? - respondió de prisa el Jefe - ¿donde esta? ¿ya lo han encontrado?

\- Ahh si - vacilo Patapez - pero..

\- Bien... dime donde esta

\- Ahh, tal vez no te agrade oir esto pero... el esta...

\- Patapez me estas matando ¿el esta bien?

\- si - respondió - pero...

\- Entonces dime donde esta

\- Ahh es que el...

\- Dímelo ahora ¡Y es una orden! - concluyo Hiccup con su paciencia agotada

\- Esta en la arena - contestó con prisa encogiéndose de hombros - pero... ¿Hiccup? - se pregunto pues este había desaparecido en cuanto supo donde estaba su dragón

...

Hiccup regresó al pueblo tan rápido como pudo preguntándose que podía tener de particular que su dragón estuviera ahí como para que Patapez no quisiera decirlo.

Desde lejos vio a un grupo de vikingos aglomerados a fuera de la arena, continuo abriéndose paso entre la multitud que lo veía como si temieran por lo que estaba apunto de pasar

\- Jefe - lo miro Eret mientras lo detenía por el hombro

\- Eret ¿que esta pasando? - preguntó Hiccup, la mirada que le dirigió le hizo pensar que era peor de lo que imaginaba por lo que se soltó de su agarre y contra todas las suplicas del pueblo de que no entrara finalmente cruzó las puertas de la Academia, sin encontrar nada en particular al principio salvo a unos de los vikingos mas fuertes de Berk, entre ellos el padre de Patan, que sostenían armas en sus manos como prevención entonces desde el interior de una de las jaulas que estaban a sus espaldas escuchó un rugido, uno muy conocido para el, lentamente giro su vista en esa dirección

\- Abran esa jaula - pidió

\- Pero Jefe... - intento interrumpirlo uno de los vikingos

\- DIJE QUE ABRAN ESA JAULA ... ¡AHORA! - Ordenó

Sin otra opción ante la evidente orden del Jefe, dos de los vikingos que componían el grupo abrieron la jaula...

La expresión que mantenía el Jefe se distorsiono de inmediato ante lo que vio y apretó con fuerza uno de sus puños ante la escena: su dragón había sido aprisionado con un sin número de cadenas de las cuales luchaba por safarse, sus pupilas estaban reducidas pero en cuanto se encontraron con los suyos, pareció calmarse un momento, quizá por una milésima de segundo

 _\- ¿Quien es el humano? - preguntó_

 _\- ¿Hiccup? - respondió Tormenta, al escucharlo, los ojos del Furia Nocturna se cerraron como si lo hubieran golpeado mentalmente_

 _\- Es su amigo, Alfa Chimuelo - dijo un Terrible Terror que se encontraba cerca de hay_

 _\- ¿Un dragón y un humano amigos? - cuestiono Chimuelo_

Por su parte, Hiccup entrecerró los ojos sintiendo fuego corriendo por sus venas con velocidad una vez mas, instintivamente Hiccup empezó a avanzar hacia el

\- ¡Jefe! - lo detuvo uno de los vikingos - no se acerque.. esta incontrolable, podría hacerle algo

\- El no va a hacerme daño - dijo viendo a su dragón luchar contra aquellas cadenas - Liberenlo ahora - Hiccup vio que esa orden no iba a ser obedecida por lo que él mismo se acerco lentamente a su dragón para comenzar a liberarlo, mientras caminaba, a sus espaldas los demás vikingos, imaginando lo que pasaría, empuñaron con fuerza las armas que sostenían

Al ver esto, el Furia Nocturna rugió con fuerza, cerro los ojos una vez mas y en un sorprendente acto de fuerza, rompió por la mitad las cadenas que lo aprisionaban

\- ¡Hiccup cuidado! - gritó Astrid que observaba desde arriba de la arena, el Jefe sin embargo no se movió ni siquiera al ver al Furia Nocturna saltando sobre el, solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego

\- ¿Vieron eso? - preguntó Astrid sorprendida

\- Es asombroso - murmuro Valka observando la escena también

Hiccup entonces abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el dragón a su lado, rodeándolo con su cola de forma protectora y en una pose defensiva, rugiendo a todos los demás que salían de la arena por temor de que los atacara

\- Creí que no lo recordaba - decía Colmillo desde arriba

\- ¿que paso entonces? - se pregunto Tormenta

\- Lo protegió inconscientemente - murmuro Valka desde arriba

El Furia Nocturna parecía sorprendido por lo que el mismo había hecho, no sabia la razón pero considero a aquellos humanos armados como una amenaza, pero no contra el, de pronto había temido por la seguridad de ese humano al que estaba rodeando. Lentamente giro su rostro para verlo

Hiccup no mostraba ningún temor por la cercanía del dragón, por lo que este se sorprendió pero no se alejo, hasta que Hiccup intento tocarlo, entonces sus pupilas se redujeron se nuevo y se alejo: A Hiccup le recordó aquella vez en la cala, cuando se habían conocido

El Jefe vio a su alrededor para comprobar que aun tenia espectadores

\- Mejor váyanse de aquí - les dijo a sus amigos que seguían en la parte de arriba de la arena

\- Debiste verlo antes Hiccup, estaba irreconocible - decía Patapez - no temes que...?

\- No - respondio con seguridad - Hice esto una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo, pero debo estar solo

\- Pero Hiccup esta apunto de llover - dijo Astrid

\- Entonces mejor que vayan a dentro - concluyó

Con algo de duda los amigos del Jefe se fueron retirando de la arena hasta dejarlos completamente solos, Hiccup entonces se quito de encima su espada, y alejo de ellos cualquier arma que estuviera cerca, pero el Furia Nocturna seguía sin permitir que se acercara. Hiccup suspiro, pero sabía por que lo hacia, él mismo había pasado por lo mismo hacia unos minutos, y probablemente había muchos con quienes disculparse, sin embargo no podia permitirse mucho tiempo, si no ayudaba a Chimuelo a liberarse de este efecto provocado por el veneno, no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría, ya de por si era inexplicable que estuvieran vivos

Hiccup estiro el brazo una vez mas y lentamente empezó a acercarse a el sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, la de Chimuelo era de cautela pero esta vez no le impidió que se acercara pero se mantuvo en guardia, sin moverse, solo desviando la mirada por milésimas de segundo para comprobar que no hubiera nadie mas intentando amenazarlos.

Hiccup se dio cuenta de esto y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tocó una de las cadenas que Chimuelo todavía tenía, en respuesta este se alejo y le gruño

\- Solo voy a quitártelas - dijo con voz tranquila. Chimuelo sin bajar la guardia dejo que volviera a acercarse. Con mucho cuidado Hiccup retiro una a una todas las cadenas que lo habían atado y las arrojo lejos de ellos - no permitiré que te las pongan otra vez, es una promesa - decía Hiccup, sosteniéndole la mirada estiro la mano hacia el, esta vez Chimuelo se acerco con intención de tocarlo, pero en el ultimo momento aparto sus ojos de los de el, los cerro con fuerza mientras gruñía por lo bajo y se alejo de el

Esto hizo que Hiccup se preguntara que era lo que el veneno lo hacia ver a el.

Chimuelo por su parte parecía continuar con una lucha mental, parecida a la que el había tenido cuando casi salia de los efectos mortíferos del veneno y estos intentaban volver, El dragón vio con atención las cadenas que Hiccup le retiro, luego lo vio a el, y luego vio a a la jaula donde había estado encerrado

\- No volverás hay - le dijo Hiccup cuando lo vio - Yo no lo permitiré... Lo prometo - dijo con sinceridad y convicción autentica pero estremesiendose un poco por la lluvia que había empezado a caer y mojaba su rostro y su cabello... De pronto la lluvia dejo de mojarlo, al girarse, vio que el Furia Nocturna estaba cubriéndolo con un ala, viéndolo como si intentara recordarlo - Se lo que te pasa... tu me ayudaste a mi hace un momento... Permiteme ayudarte también - dijo al tiempo que extendia la mano hacia el y lentamente la acercó mas hasta quedar a pocos centímetros... Finalmente Chimuelo respondió

 _\- Tu me salvas, yo te salvo - dijo Hiccup mientras se elevaban por el cielo para ir a combatir contra el Susurro Mortal, justo después de haberse lanzado por un acantilado (escena, lo que vuela por debajo)_

 _\- Bueno amigo, vamos a hacer esto despacio, hay vamos hay vamos (escena, primer vuelo)_

 _\- Dragón malo, eres un dragón malo, casi me matas del susto, no vuelvas a irte tanto tiempo y que tienes en la boca (el regalo del Furia Nocturna)_

Ambos se soltaron, y Chimuelo parecía respirar de forma agitada, entonces se giro hacia Hiccup viéndolo de reojo en un instante y al siguiente estaba derribandolo contra el suelo... y comenzó a llenarlo de saliva

\- ¡Ah Chimuelo...! - dijo limpiandose, entonces Hiccup le acaricio la cabeza y sonrió - ¡Ese es mi dragón, Así se hace!

* * *

 **N/A: Asi que ¿que opinan? ¿Un review? ¿Qué creen que es lo que Chimuelo veía?**

 **xcierto el veneno los esta afectando de otra forma, una mas sutil ¿alguien la a identificado?**

 **Ademas, en próximos capítulos ciertos dragones aparecerán en Berk de nuevo y esta vez si sabrán con quienes se metieron! No se los pierdan!**


	12. Pesadilla

**CAPITULO 12**

\- ¿Estara bien? - se preguntaba Astrid mientras se sentaba en uno de los escalones que llevaban a casa de los Haddock

\- Hiccup dijo que debíamos dejarlos solos - dijo Patapez - No te preocupes seguro que están bien Hiccup parece el único a quien Chimuelo no atacaría, lo mas seguro es que...

\- ¡Hiccup! - exclamó la chica parandose de golpe corriendo a abrazar al chico al verlo aparecer - ¿Estas bien?

\- Sí - respondio viendo de reojo a su dragón - los dos lo estamos

\- ¿Qué les ocurrió? - preguntó la chica soltando su abrazó,

Hiccup identificó lo que implicaba su pregunta, suspiro - Tortura mental - respondio - Provocado por el Vorpento

\- Debemos encontrar algo que nos diga lo que les pasa antes de que el veneno actue otra vez y de una forma mas intensa... Ya has sobrevivido a otro efecto del veneno no sabemos cual puede ser el siguiente y que tan intenso sea la próxima vez - dijo Patapez

\- Es cierto, con todo lo que paso no hemos continuado con la investigación - dijo Astrid

\- Empecemos ahora entonces - dijo Hiccup

\- Claro que no - dijo Astrid - Gothi había dicho que ustedes dos debían descansar ... y eso harán hasta que encontremos algo que los ayude

\- Ella tiene razón hijo - dijo Valka - nosotros nos haremos cargo, para ustedes ha sido demasiado y deben ir a descansar

\- Nosotros nos quedaremos abajo mientras buscamos informacion - dijo Astrid - Los gemelos y Patan haran guardia desde afuera

\- Espera ¿guardia? ¿por que tenemos que hacer guardia? - dijeron los gemelos

\- En caso de que Hiccup y Chimuelo quieran salir a pasear - dijo Astrid

\- ¿Salir a pasear? - cuestiono el Jefe - ¿que te hace pensar que saldremos de la casa sabiendo lo que nos ha pasado? - la chica lo vio levantando una ceja - Mejor no respondas

...

Todos los habían acompañado hasta su habitación y cada uno no dudo en ofrecer su ayuda en caso de que alguno de los dos necesitara algo

\- Gracias por esto y aunque saben que fue causado por el veneno y que no eramos muy conscientes, quiero ofrecer una disculpa por nuestro comportamiento anterior para con algunos de ustedes - dijo Hiccup - Igual no creo haberte hecho mucho daño Patan

\- Es lo que crees - respondió el vikingo tocando su estomago aun sintiendo un leve dolor, no solo por el golpe de Hiccup si no también por el de Chimuelo, acto seguido abandono su habitación junto con los demás

\- Ahh ¿Astrid? - dijo Hiccup deteniendo a la chica - ¿Estas bien?

\- Sii ¿por que?

\- Siento lo de hace un rato, espero que no te hayas lastimado, ese.. no era yo - dijo el Jefe en tono de disculpas

\- Lo se - respondio la chica - El veneno de verdad debió afectarte Tu jamas hubieras hecho algo si conscientemente... con ninguno de nosotros, ni contra Patan ni...

\- Mucho menos contra ti Mylady - dijo el Jefe viéndola a los ojos con intensidad y tomando una de las manos de la chica

\- Este si que eres tu - respondio la chica algo sonrojada entrelazando los dedos con los del muchacho quien sonrio y besó su mano que tenía sostenida

Ella sonrió de vuelta y sin añadir más salio de su habitación para unirse a los demás en la búsqueda

..

Las horas empezaron a pasar con lentitud para los vikingos que consultaban un libro tras otro sin encontrar nada de utilidad, nada que explicara como Hiccup y Chimuelo sobrevivían ya a dos efectos del veneno, nada que dijera como impedir que siguiera actuando, y nada que dijera cual sería el otro efecto y cuando aparecería este

No imaginaban que el Vorpento estaba por actuar otra vez

..

Sorpresivamente tanto para el Jefe y el Alfa, no les fue nada difícil conciliar el sueño mientras el resto buscaba como ayudarlos.

El Jefe yacía inmóvil sobre su cama sumido en un profundo tranquilo sueño, su cabello alborotado caía sobre su rostro, de pronto sus parpados se apretaron fuertemente y su ceño se fruncio, todo indicaba que su sueño de pronto se había visto afectado

 _... A gran velocidad Jinete y Dragón surcaban por el cielo y sus nubes sin nada que los detuviera, el viento golpeaba sus rostros y alborotaba el cabello del Jinete que de pronto se dejaba caer del lomo del dragón y este lo seguía casi al instante_

 _Cuando las nubes anunciaban su cercanía al mar, el Jinete abrió sus alas y al instante se encontraba volando a la par del magestuoso dragón que despues de unos segundos se deslizo por debajo de el para que volviera a su sitio, el Jinete estiró las manos para agarrarse nuevamente de la silla de montar y ocupar su sitio sobre esta y seguir volando hasta que encontraron una isla en la cual aterrizar_

 _\- Woow ¡eso estuvo estupendo! ¿no amigo? - Al darse la vuelta, los ojos de su dragón estaban reducidos a rendijas y su mirada fría se centraba en el cuando empezó a avanzar acechándolo - Chimuelo ¿que te pasa? ¡Soy yo! - repetía una y otra vez estirando los brazos en señal de que se detuviera mas no servía de nada, el dragón seguia avanzando hacia el, rugiendo enseñando sus dientes y preparando fuego en su garganta con intension de disparar contra el - ¡Chimuelo basta! ¡Soy yo! ¡No lo hagas!_

... - No lo hagas... Por favor no lo hagas - El Jefe de Berk se revolvía inquieto en su cama, su rostro estaba cubierto de gotas de sudor, sus parpados se apretaban fuertemente y murmuraba con agitación - No no ¡Noooooo! - se sentó de golpe en su cama con la respiración agitada viendo con cierta tranquilidad que se encontraba en su habitación, su dragón dormia frente a el y había estado soñando. Suspiro - Pesadillas - dijo en voz baja - el Vorpento - suspiro de nuevo y recostó su cabeza en la cabecera de su cama no queriendo volver a dormir

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando el lugar donde se encontraba durmiendo su dragón atrajo su atención, el Furia Nocturna parecía muy tranquilo aunque de momentos apretaba los ojos fuertemente - ¿Chimuelo? - le preguntó

 _...El cielo era completamente oscuro, iluminado solo con la poca luz de algunas estrellas, dándole total invisibilidad. El viento era frio y le golpeaba el rostro mientras atravesaba los cielos con la velocidad de un rayo dando paso a su particular sonido_

 _Era maravilloso hasta que sorpresivamente algo aprisiono sus alas y lo hizo caer despiadadamente a tierra golpeándolo contra numerosos árboles ¿Qué se suponía que había pasado? Y un pensamiento aun peor lo asalto ¿Hiccup estaba bien después de esta caída? Intentó incorporarse pero le fue imposible pues sus alas seguían totalmente aprisionadas_

 _En ese momento escucho pasos acarcandose a el, su vista que estaba algo borrosa se fue aclarando hasta descubrir que se trataba de Hiccup, respiró aliviado al ver que estaba bien y que seguro el lo liberaría pero su alivio se esfumó al ver que los ojos de su amigo reflejaban ira incontrolable, con temor vio como el que consideraba su mejor amigo desenvaino su espada y la apuntó a el - Voy a matarte dragón - eran las mismas palabras que le había dicho cuando lo había conocido, mas esta vez parecía convencido de hacerlo - Voy a sacarte el corazón... lo que le hiciste a mi padre... No te lo perdono Chimuelo - el dragón cerró los ojos al ver la espada que venía con decisión sobre el_

...

\- ¿Chimuelo? - lo llamaba ahora con mas insistencia al ver al dragón aun mas alterado - ¡Chimuelo! - gritó al tiempo que se levantaba de su cama y caía al suelo en un intento de llegar mas rápido a el.

En ese momento vio con tranquilidad que su dragón abrió los ojos de golpe y respiraba algo agitado cuando lo vio - Esta bien amigo, son pesadillas - el dragón lo miró interrogante - Otra cortesía del Vorpento - decía mientras se incorporaba y se recostaba a un lado de el - No te... - el Jinete fue interrumpido por la luz de un relámpago seguido por el fuerte sonido de un trueno que hicieron que el Furia Nocturna se alterara e involuntariamente preparara fuego en su garganta - Hey amigo tranquilo - al momento el dragón detuvo su ataque - Solo es un trueno... Creí que hacía mucho que ya no te asustaban - El Furia Nocturna lo miró como si le estuviera diciendo que no estaba asustado de ninguna manera - Bueno es que has estado muy... ¡Auuuu! - exclamó al tiempo que llevaba su mano derecha contra la muñeca de su brazo izquierdo y la apretaba con fuerza. El dragón lo miró preocupado - No te preocupes amigo, no es nada - dijo mas calmado - solo, sentí que de pronto algo.. me quemaba por dentro - Hiccup se quedo pensativo ante eso y volvió a recostarse junto a Chimuelo mientras reflexionaba

Con todo lo que había pasado no había tenido tiempo de pensar a detalle en los últimos acontecimientos, y todo se resumía a uno solo: el Dervish Malevolo lo había planeado todo, guardaba rencor a Chimuelo por alguna razón y no había sido accidente que el hubiera resultado herido en primera instancia, el propio Chimuelo se lo había confirmado cuando el aseguro que el Dervish sabía sobre el, se atrevía a asegurar que ese dragón estaba seguro de que aunque Chimuelo querría encontrarse con el a solas, el lo seguiría ¿Los dragones hacen ese tipo de planes? se preguntó

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un leve gruñido de su dragón - ¿Que pasa amigo? - le pregunto Hiccup y siguiendo la trayectoria que tenía la vista del Furia Nocturna vio por la ventana una sombra que podia corresponder solo a un dragón - El Dervish Malevolo - murmuro Hiccup entrecerrando los ojos e inconscientemente apretando con fuerza los puños mientras algo en la sangre lo quemaba de nuevo

El Furia Nocturna por su parte se había apoyado con dos patas contra el marco de la ventana observando con los ojos entrecerrados al dragón que volaba en sus cielos, ¿que es lo que buscaba ahora? No lo sabía, pero lo que ese dragón no imagino es que al volar en sobre esas tierras estaba poniéndose en bandeja de plata para el quien definitivamente no le perdonaría todo lo que les había provocado a su amigo y a el mismo, en verdad no tenía idea de con quien se había metido

\- No saldrás de esta habitación - dijo la voz de su Jinete a sus espaldas - No creas que iras a encontrarte con ese dragón otra vez solo

Las palabras del Jefe asombraron al Alfa, que aun le daba la espalda, ¿En verdad Hiccup no lo dejaría pelear contra el Dervish?

\- Lamento decirlo pero... - la voz de Hiccup había adoptado un tono de desafío, el Furia Nocturna identifico lo que queria decir eso y se giro - El Alfa no combatira... Si el Jefe no lucha a su lado - Al girarse completamente se encontró con Hiccup amarrando a su cuello la capa negra que solo había usado en la fiesta de su presentación, tenía su escudo en una mano y la _Inferno_ sujeta al traje. Ambos se miraron con complicidad

Chimuelo sin esperar mas le hizo señas al Jefe para que montara, Hiccup se detuvo un momento antes de hacerlo

\- Recuerda que Patan y los gemelos están haciendo guardia... - dijo el Jefe al recordar que no podían salir con libertad, debían hacerlo de una manera rápida aunque sigilosa - ¡Salida rápida Chimuelo! - al instante el dragón desapareció, Hiccup tomó algo de impulso pero se detuvo al ver algo en el traje que se había quitado, lo cogió entre sus manos, se trataba de una flecha, no una cualquiera, era la de un Dardo Vorpento, mas exactamente, la misma que había tenido clavada el Alfa

 _FLASHBACK_

 _\- Gracias - articulo en voz audible - Gracias... por todo - Hiccup cerro los ojos una vez mas sin evitar que estos derramaran algunas lagrimas y extendió la mano inconscientemente... como si su subconsciente aun esperara una respuesta - No importa lo que pase... tu siempre has sido y seras mi mejor amigo... mi mejor amigo_

 _Su dolor debía ser tal para haber ignorado la fuerte lluvia que tenia encima, pero mas para no darse cuenta que de pronto algo lo estaba cubriendo de esta..._

 _Y entonces.. Hiccup abrio los ojos y se le fue el aliento, la frente del dragón tocaba la palma de su mano y el mantenía los ojos cerrados, un ala del dragón cubría al humano de la lluvia - Estas bien - murmuro sin poder creerlo - ¡Lo sabía! - dijo abrazándose al cuello del dragón, este correspondió llenando de saliva su cara, tambien se alegraba de que estuviera vivo a pesar de que lo recordaba_ _inconsciente_

 _\- ¡Ah Chimuelo..! De vuelta a casa amigo - dijo el Jefe y el dragón le hizo señas para que subiera - ¿Seguro que puedes volar?_

 _El dragón asintio, pero justo antes de que montara, el Jefe vio con atencion el suelo del pequeño barcon donde estaban; hay continuaba la flecha que había tenido clavada. Sin decir nada el Jefe la recogió, la sostuvo entre sus manos mirándola con ira_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

\- Vamos a ver que tanto le gusta el Vorpento - dijo el Jefe colgándola de su cinturón, y sin mas corrió hasta salir por la ventana, cayendo ágilmente en el lomo de su Furia Nocturna y sin ser vistos emprendieron el vuelo

.

\- Oigan no creen debes en cuando deberiamos mirar hacia arriba por si Hiccup intenta sallir po la ventana - dijo Brutilda que estaba recostada contra la pared de la casa

\- Hiccup no se atrevería a salir sabiendo que estoy aquí - dijo Patan - no hay manera de que salga por esa ventana sin que me de cuenta

.

Por su parte el dúo ya se encontraba en el cielo nocturno, el viento alborotaba el cabello del Jinete y su capa ondeaba con el mismo, desde lo alto buscaban al dragón que habían visto por la ventana minutos antes

\- Si debe creer que ya estamos muertos - dijo el Jefe pensando en voz alta - Me pregunto que es lo que esta buscando esta vez...

Justo en ese instante, como respuesta a sus pensamientos, a distancia, de la oscuridad emergió el Dervish malévolo rugiendo con ferocidad contra otro dragón, uno muy familiar para ambos, que surgió de entre la sombra y le rugió en respuesta con la misma fiereza.

\- Niebla/ _Niebla_ \- dijeron al mismo tiempo ante la escena

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Que tal? ¿Habían olvidado a La Chica Furia Nocturna? Parece Que el Dervish también tiene algo con ella eh? (** **XCIERTO EL FLASHBACK QUE APARECE EN ESTE CAPITULO CORRESPONDE AL CAPITULO 6 DE ESTE MISMO FIC)**

 **EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: ENFRENTAMIENTO ENTRE FURIA NOCTURNA CONTRA DERVISH MALEVOLO ¿QUE PASARA? ¡No se lo pierdan!  
**

 ** _AVANCES PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:_**

 ** _\- ¿A ESO LE LLAMAN USTEDES HACER GUARDIA? - REGAÑO ASTRID A LOS GEMELOS - ¿DONDE SE SUPONE QUE ESTA HICCUP?_**

 ** _\- PUEDO ENCONTRARLO AHORA MISMO - DIJO BRUTACIO_**

 ** _\- ¿A SI? ¿Y DONDE ESTA? - CUESTIONO ASTRID_**

 ** _\- JUSTO HAY - RESPONDIO BRUTACIO SEÑALANDO EL CIELO CON UN DEDO, TODOS SE GIRARON Y VIERON LA INESPERADA ESCENA:_**

 ** _VISTIENDO SU TRAJE NEGRO Y AZUL, DE PIE EN LOS ESTRIBOS DE LA SILLA DE MONTAR Y CON LA CAPA CON FORMA DE ALAS ONDEANDO AL VIENTO, ESTABA EL JEFE DE BERK_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _\- ¿ESTAN LOCOS? ¿LLAME "DRAGÓN DEMENTE" AL ALFA?_**

 ** _..._**

- ** _BIEN AMIGO, DEMOSTREMOS LO QUE PASA CUANDO SE METEN CON LOS JEFES DE BERK_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _\- ¡ATAQUE DE PLASMA!_**

 ** _EL FURIA NOCTURNA DIO NUMEROSOS GIROS AL TIEMPO DEL DISPARO PROVOCANDO ALGO QUE EL MISMO NO ESPERABA_**

 ** _\- WOOW - EXCLAMARON EN BERK ANTE EL efecto_** ** _INESPERADO del ataque_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _\- DE ACUERDO, ALGO ME DICE QUE TU YA LO VENCISTE UNA VEZ_**

 **Un review? Que creen que pase? ¿quien dijo las frases anteriores?**


	13. Furia y Guadaña

**Capitulo 13**

 **Furia y Guadaña**

Un dragón de escamas oscuras rugió contra una dragona de escamas del tono de la niebla quien le respondió de la misma manera, el primer dragón voló hacia ella a forma de ataque el cual ella evadió y empezó a volar en dirección contraria, con algo de dificultad por su ala que aún tenía lastimada. Sin saberlo ambos se dirigieron a la zona de la isla que era poblada por vikingos y más dragones, los cuales al oír el pelea que se aproximaba salieron a ver de quien se trataba

 _\- Es la Furia Nocturna que volaba con el Jefe Hiccup esta tarde_ \- anunció Tormenta reuniéndose con los demás

De pronto vieron como ella era perseguida por otro dragón que ellos no conocían - _Parece que esta en problemas - dijo Rompecraneos - ¿conocen a ese dragón?_

 _\- No - respondieron todos a la par_

 _\- ¡Vamos a ayudar! - dijo Colmillo_

 _\- Esperen - dijo Brincanubes - ¿Donde esta el Alfa?_

Sin tener tiempo de responder vieron como el Dervish tenía entre sus garras a la chica que luchando por safarse disparó plasma contra el logrando soltarse pero también desplomándose al suelo por la explosión - _¡Cuidado!_ \- le gritaron al tiempo que los dragones se elevaban y formaban un circulo al rededor de donde ella caería, sorpresivamente la dragona dio un giro y frenó su caída extendiendo sus alas

- _¡Yo puedo contra el, No se metan!_ \- les dijo al restó de los dragones al tiempo que disparaba de nuevo contra el Dervish dejándolo aturdido

\- _¡Eres tu quien no debe meterse! - dijo Colmillo - No te corresponde esta lucha_

La dragona lo vio interrogante

\- _Ese dragón atacó a uno de los nuestros, y es el quien debe luchar - dijo Tormenta_

 _\- Ademas, estas tierras son protegidas por el Alfa - dijo Brincanubes_

 _\- Podrás ser muy buena, pero no vas a igualarlo - añadió Tormenta_

\- _¿el Alfa?_ \- preguntó la chica con interés, parece que por fin conocería al famoso dragón - _¿el esta en las tierras de Berk? (2)_

...

\- Llevamos horas aquí sin encontrar nada - se quejó Patapez algo soñoliento mientras cerraba otro libro

\- Debemos continuar - dijo Astrid - no podemos rendirnos hasta saber lo que... - la chica rubia fue interrumpida por el rugido de numerosos dragones - ¿oyeron eso?

\- ¡vamos a ver! - dijo Valka dejando los libros de lado y saliendo de la casa junto con los dos chicos y el herrero

Se detuvieron de golpe ante la escena que tenían enfrente: Los dragones de los Jinetes estaban formando un circulo alrededor de la Furia Nocturna que había llevado a Hiccup hace unas horas

\- ¿Que les esta pasando? - se preguntó Astrid

\- ¡Miren eso! - dijo Patapez señalando al otro dragón que continuaba rugiendo con fuerza contra la dragona - Es el dragón que atacó a Hiccup y a Chimuelo

\- Y ahora esta atacando Berk - añadió Astrid

\- Debemos llamar a Hiccup - dijo Patapez

Acto seguido tanto Astrid como Valka corrieron de vuelta al interior de la casa, la chica rubia adelantándose subió con prisa las escaleras que conducían a la habitación del Jefe. Valka accidentalmente chocó contra uno de los estantes de la casa haciendo que cayera de ella un pequeño trozo de papel, mas bien era como un parte rasgada de un trozo mas grande. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando leyó lo que decía, pero no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo pues en ese momento Astrid regresaba por las escaleras

\- Hiccup no esta en su cuarto - anuncio con cierto temor - Chimuelo tampoco

Ambas salieron de la casa a toda prisa a donde se encontraban el resto de los Jinetes. La chica levantó por el cuello al Jinete del Pesadilla - ¡¿DONDE ESTA HICCUP Y CHIMUELO?! - demandó

\- ¿que no estaban arriba? - respondió el chico

\- ¿A eso le llaman ustedes hacer guardia? Saben lo que les puede pasar ¿donde se supone que están ahora?

\- Apuesto a que los encuentro ahora mismo - dijo Brutacio

\- ¿A si? - cuestión la chica enojada - ¿y donde estan?

/

- _¿El Alfa esta en tierras de Berk? - pregunto con interés la dragona_

 _\- Si - respondió Brincanubes - tu ya debes conocerlo, trajiste aquí a su Jinete_

 _\- Y - dijo Belch - ambos están.._

\- Justo ahí - dijo Brutacio señalando con uno de sus dedos al cielo nocturno. Todos se giraron a ver en esa dirección justo en el momento que se escuchaba el rugido del Furia Nocturna disparando plasma al cielo oscuro, iluminándolo momentáneamente,atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes, permitiendo ver con claridad que ahí, de pie en los estribos de la silla de montar se encontraba el Jefe de Berk con su cabello alborotado por el viento al igual que la capa que portaba. Disfrutando del mismo camuflaje que su dragón pues vestía su traje negro

 _\- Esperen ¿EL es el Alfa?_ \- repitió la dragona con incredulidad

 _\- Tambien conocido como el "Rey" - añadio Tormenta_

 _\- ¡¿El Rey!? - exclamó la chica_

 _\- Si - respondio Belch - Ya sabes eso de "Cada nido tiene a su reina.._

 _\- Pero solo hay un Rey para todos" - complemento Barf_

 _\- Deben estar bromeando - dijo la dragona negando la cabeza - ¿¡Llame "demente" a un Alfa?! - exclamó alarmada - ¿saben lo que puede pasarme?_

 _\- Si - respondió Barf_

 _\- En cuanto termine con el Dervish tu estarás acabada (2)_

 _/_

\- ¿Sorprendido de vernos? - preguntó el Jefe con voz fuerte al ver la expresión que el Dervish adoptó al verlos

- _Somos muy necios para dejarnos matar por el Vorpento_ \- le dijo Chimuelo con el mismo orgullo que su Jinete había hablado

\- Si es lo que quieres, tendrás que luchar como se debe - dijo Hiccup tomando guardia, empuñando la _Inferno_ con una mano y la otra sostenía su escudo

El Dervish entrecerró los ojos, su sorpresa por verlos con vida se convirtió en furia cuando vio que sus planes estaban fallando, no podría con la chica si no acaba con ese par de una vez por todas y tendría que hacerlo el mismo. Sin pensarlo mas el dragón embistió contra ellos quienes rápido dieron un giro y volaron en picada al bosque - Maniobras evasivas amigo - indicó el Jinete, el Furia Nocturna obedeció aunque no muy seguro de que ese plan funcionara esta vez.

Ambos descendieron lo suficiente y volaron con velocidad evadiendo los árboles que encontraban a su paso sin ningún problema - ¿Esta funcionando? - se preguntó Hiccup volteando a ver si el dragón los seguía, mas lo que vio definitivamente no era lo que esperaba - Oh Oh - murmuro cuando vio que el Dervish lejos de tener problemas evadiendo los árboles, había formado un circulo con su cuerpo de manera que su cola en forma de guadaña cortara los árboles que hallaba a su paso mientras continuaba volando de esa manera - En verdad hay cosas que incluir en el Libro de Dragones... Chimuelo ¡Cielo! - al instante el Furia Nocturna se elevó saliendo totalmente del bosque

\- ¡A las columnas de roca amigo! - dijo Hiccup, adivinando el plan Chimuelo de nuevo pareció dudar pero aun asi obedeció y volaron entre las columnas evadiendolas sin problemas. Hiccup se giró de nuevo y por segunda ocacion se sorprendió - ¿Es enserio? - se quejo al ver como el Dervish volaba tras ellos pero en lugar de evadir las rocas como ellos, las quemaba con su fuego lo suficiente como para perforarlas - Bien, Necesitamos otro plan - pensaba en voz alta comenzando a desesperarse. Chimuelo por su parte rugió con el ceño fruncido y giro de golpe y disparo contra el Dervish lo bastante fuerte como para hacerle dar vueltas el el aire antes de que se repusiera

Hiccup vio esto con cierta sorpresa pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro - De acuerdo no se como enfrentar a este dragón... Pero algo me dice que tu ya lo has vencido antes - El Dervish retomó el vuelo contra ellos viéndolos con coraje - Bien Dragón Alfa el Jefe lo deja todo en sus manos - anuncio Hiccup ajustando la aleta y acto seguido Chimuelo voló dando giros múltiples y disparó contra el Dervish aturdiendo lo una vez mas, recibiendo una ovación estilo draconiana de parte de los dragones

\- ¡Hiccup! - le llamó Astrid desde tierra - ¿quieres refuerzos?

\- No a menos que el Alfa los solicite... - sentencio dejando extrañados a sus amigos por su peculiar comentario. Los dragones por su parte recibieron una orden parecida

 _\- Alfa Chimuelo - dijo Brincanubes tratando de emparejarse a su vuelo - Esperamos ordenes_

 _\- No intervengan - anuncio el Alfa - somos viejos conocidos ¿cierto? - El Dervish lo vio con coraje mientras se reponía_

 _\- ¿Alfa eh? - dijo el dervish - ¿así te haces llamar ahora o que?_

 _\- ¡Eso no te incumbe!_ \- respondió Chimuelo - _Conformate con saber que esto queda entre nosotros solamente y ellos no se meteran ni tu te meteras con ellos_

 _\- ¿Con ninguno de ellos? - cuestiono el Dervish viendo a la dragona de escamas grises_

 _\- ¡Cubran a Niebla! - ordeno el Alfa sin pensarlo_

 _\- Ya escucharon - dijo Brincanubes al resto - Proteger a la compañera del Alfa_

 _\- ¡No es mi compañera! - refuto de inmediato_

 _\- Pero lo va a ser - añadió Brincanubes volando de vuelta_

Ese breve momento fue aprovechado por el Dervish, cuando empezó la lucha había notado que a su rival le faltaba una aleta y como el humano era quien manipulaba la faltante, sin el no podría volar y si el Furia Nocturna no volaba...

\- ¡Bien amigo aquí viene otra vez! - gritó Hiccup pero al instante sintió un leve mareo acompañado de una punzada de dolor en la cabeza - No no no ahora no - murmuro mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su frente cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse

Solo ese instante bastó para que el Dervish pudiera atacarlos nuevamente, al percatarse del repentino e inesperado malestar del Jinete decidió que era su oportunidad y voló rápidamente golpeando al humano

\- ¡Ahhhhhhh! - gritó Hiccup mientras caía aun luchando contra el dolor

Inevitablemente el Furia Nocturna cayó segundos después de el y a duras penas el Jinete logro agarrarse lo suficiente para no sufrir daño en el aterrisaje forzoso

Ambos cayeron a tierra, varios metros alejados uno de otro. Hiccup intentó incorporarse pero de nuevo el dolor asaltó su cabeza - ¡Ahhhh! - exclamó sin poder evitarlo

\- ¿Que le esta pasando? - se preguntó Astrid

\- El efecto final - murmuro Valka y todos la miraron interrogantes - Es su última lucha - murmuro de nuevo mientras mantenía la vista en su hijo que no paraba quejarse ante el insufrible dolor

Chimuelo intentó acercarse a su Jinete pero al hacerlo cerró sus ojos de golpe y llevó sus patas delanteras contra su cabeza en un intentó de disminuir el dolor insoportable

Todo iba demasiado rápido, el Dervish aprovechando la situación actual se preparó para atacar pero sorpresivamente algo lo derribó del cielo desde sus espaldas, se giro para comprobar que había sido la Chica Furia Nocturna

 _En este momento no puedo perder mi tiempo con ella, les daria oportunidad de reponerse y eso no lo puedo permitir_ pensaba el Dervish, cuando la dragona se preparo para embestirlo de nuevo pero un Susurro Mortal emergió de la tierra desafiándola. Una vez que comprobó que él mantendría ocupada a la dragona el Dervish avanzó lentamente a Chimuelo que seguía luchando con el insoportable dolor, con la guardia totalmente abajo

A cierta distancia Hiccup mantenía su lucha mental que lo estaba agotando bastante, con la respiración agitada vio como el Dervish planeaba atacar a su dragón por la espalda, aun de rodillas tomó su escudo que había caído a unos metros de el y lo lanzó dando un certero golpe en la cabeza atrayendo su atención y también la de Chimuelo - ¡Hey! - le gritó ignorando el dolor de su cabeza y poniéndose de pie - ¡Es a mi a quien debes acabar primero, no lo olvides!

\- ¿Pero que esta haciendo? - cuestiono Astrid al escucharlo

\- ¿Es lo que quieres, no? - añadió Hiccup en tono retador - Hacerlo sufrir y vencerlo de una vez por todas ¡Pues yo soy la clave para que lo logres! ¡Sin mi te sera fácil vencerlo!

Todos los vikingo y los dragones incluyendo a Chimuelo estaban mas que sorprendidos por sus palabras ¿que estaba planeando? ¿por que le daba a ese dragón la clave para acabar con su amigo

\- Tienes que matarme ahora, si no lo haces y permites que luchemos juntos... Sera tu fin - Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el dragón olvidara al Furia Nocturna y volara contra el Jefe que al instante corrio en direccion contraria haciendo que lo siguiera

\- Vamos date prisa - decía Hiccup mientras huía del dragón hasta que sorpresivamente quedo sin salida, se volvió y el Derivhs ya no estaba siguiéndolo - ¿Que...? ¡Ahhhhhh! - gritó cuando unas garras lo sujetaron de ambos brazos y lo elevaron del suelo

\- ¡Rrrrrrrrrrrrr! - rugió Chimuelo desde tierra cuando vio que el Dervish raptaba a Hiccup

\- ¡Esto no era parte del plan! - gritó Hiccup

Sorpresivamente el Dervish dejo caer a Hiccup en una de las columnas de piedra que sobresalen del mar, al momento que cayó Hiccup intentó ponerse de pie y hacer frente al dragón pero el dolor de su cabeza aumento ahora acompañado de algo que lo quemaba por dentro. Tal era su dolor que tuvo que permanecer en el suelo de rodillas, totalmente indefenso - ¡Ahhhhh! - gritó ante la tortura

Al escuchar el gritó de su Jinete, Chimuelo reacciono sin importarle el dolor que aun lo torturaba interiormente y abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con que el Dervish pretendía matar a su amigo ahora que estaba indefenso

viendo desesperado a diversas direcciones pensando en que podía hacer, otro gritó de auxilio llamó su atención a sus espaldas

- _¡Ahhhhhhhh! -_ el Alfa detuvo y se giro para ver que el Susurro Mortal tenía sometida a Niebla y estaba a punto de matarla

 _\- Vaya vaya - dijo el Dervish - Que dilema... me temo que el invencible Furia Nocturna solo podrá salvar a uno - Chimuelo giraba su vista de Niebla a Hiccup - ¿a quien elegira? 5, 4..._

El Alfa empezó a sentir por dentro una furia incontrolable que nunca antes había sentido, ambos dragones se disponían a dar el tiro que daría muerte a ambos - _Tres_ \- continuaba el Dervish mientras ambos preparaban fuego - _Dos - Uno_

\- ¡RRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - rugió el Furia Nocturna lleno de ira al tiempo que agitaba su cabeza y cerraba fuertemente los ojos

Hiccup se limitó a cerrar los ojos esperando el ataque que le daría muerte, pero este no llego, lentamente los abrió cuando escucho aquel rugido y se llevo una sorpresa que poco a poco le dibujo una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro hasta el grado de reír - Jajaja ¡Ese es mi dragón! - gritó con jubilo

Desde el techo de una de las casas, el Furia Nocturna había cubierto sus escamas oscuras con brillo azul, algo que solo se había visto en la batalla contra Drago, pero lo mas asombroso era que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y algo desde el interior de su mente había salido literalmente y ahora controlaba a ambos dragones ¡así había impedido el ataque! (1)

Sin esperar mas Niebla dio una patada al Susurro Mortal dejándolo inconsciente.

 _\- De verdad... El es el Rey de todos_ \- murmuro Niebla dirigiendo su vista en busca del humano, preguntándose que sorpresa se llevaría ahora con el

Accidentalmente el Alfa pierde la concentración, liberando de el control al Dervish que al darse cuenta de lo que le había hecho solo se enfureció mas y disparó contra Hiccup quien para evadir el ataque se vio obligado a saltar desde aquella columna

La chica furia nocturna se disponía a salvarlo cuando vio lo que en su momento le pareció imposible " _Como consideras como uno de los nuestros a un humano...¿acaso ves que puede volar?"_

Hiccup había desplegado las alas que llevaba ocultas, pero era la primera vez que las usaba portando su capa que tenía forma de alas de Furia Nocturna las cuales tomaron esa forma aun mas marcada ahora que estaba él estaba "volando" dando la imagen de que autenticas alas de un dragón (*)

Ayudándose de algunos de los estandartes y perchas de Berk, Hiccup aterrizo con total seguridad justo frente a su Furia Nocturna.

Aun mas furioso que antes, el Dervish les rugió retándoles a continuar. Chimuelo lo vio desafiante y se dispuso a continuar, bajo del techo donde se encontraba y se miró un momento con su Jinete como si le preguntara si estaba dispuesto a continuar luchando a su lado aun con todo lo que le había pasado. Hiccup sonrio de lado, dejo caer la capa que tenia al cuello y asintió.

Acto seguido, ambos corrieron en linea recta directo al acantilado, en un mismo salto, Hiccup subió a su dragón y volaron hacia su rival. - Vamos amigo, demostremos lo que pasa cuando se meten con los Jefes de Berk

* * *

 **¿que tal el capitulo? ¿algo les gusto? ¿que fue?**

 **N/A: Una vez mas... ¿alguien se ha dado cuenta de la otra forma en que el veneno los ha afectado? Presten atencion a lo que Valka dice y dira,**

 **¿Que creen que pase?**

 **Proximo capitulo: desenlace de esta batalla ¿que otra cosa descubriremos? ¿quien vencerá? ¿Que les GUSTARIA que pasara?**

* * *

(1) En el primer capitulo de este fic Chimuelo intentó controlar unos Terrores y no lo logro, ¿recuerdan que sugirió Hiccup?

(2) Niebla no sabia que Chimuelo y el Alfa son los mismos ¿recuerdan como los trataba?

* La capa de Hiccup tiene forma de alas de Furia Nocturna, cuando el "vuela" con su traje de vuelo, la capa da la imagen de autenticas alas de dragón, vease mi otro fic "Mismo Corazón distinta faz" capitulo capitulos 17 y 18, para información sobre el traje

NOTA: Aun sigue la cuestion de por que el veneno no los mató, pero se han dado algunas claves ¿alguien las vio?


	14. Casi letal Otra vez

**CAPITULO 14**

 **CASI LETAL... OTRA VEZ**

 _ **"Yo tengo en el alma una llama encendida**_

 _ **Yo tengo en mi sangre un destino de fuego"**_

 _ **(Gianmarco, Destino de fuego)**_

\- Vamos amigo, demostremos lo que pasa cuando se meten con los Jefes de Berk

Con su Jinete a sus espaldas, el Furia Nocturna voló con seguridad hacia el Dervish Malevolo dando paso a su peculiar sonido cuando empezó a preparar plasma en su garganta. El Dervish de igual manera disparó contra el de modo que ambos ataques chocaron sin causar daño al contrincante.

Ambos dragones se miraban desafiantes mientras volaban en circulo

 _\- Ja, así que tu eres el famoso dragón del que tanto se habla - dijo el Dervish mientras veía con atención el brillo azul que tenía su oponente - Ya ha cualquiera le llaman "Alfa"_

 _El Furia Nocturna rugió con coraje al escuchar eso - No tienes idea de lo que..._

 _\- ¿Que? - interrumpió el Dervish - ¿Vas a controlarme otra vez aprovechando tu estatus? ¿Asi piensas ganarme?_

 _\- Ese no es mi estilo y lo sabes - respondió Chimuelo sin perderle de vista ni un instante - No puedo decir lo mismo de ti... has peleado de una forma tan baja... Por que sabes que no me vencerás... Ya deberías irte olvidando de eso..._

 _\- Por el contrario - respondio - Nunca pense que vencerte seria mas importante de lo que hubiera creído... Ganaría mucho si te matara ¿o no es cierto oh "Dragón Alfa"?_

 _\- ¿ Ahora quieres mi titulo? Tienes razón ya cualquiera cree que puede ser Alfa - respondió Chimuelo con ironía haciéndolo enfadar_

 _\- ¡Vamos a dejarnos de palabras y acabemos con esto de una vez! - rugió el Dervish_

 _\- Nunca estuve mas de acuerdo... Ahora si vamos enserio - dijo Chimuelo expandiendo sus alas, elevándose un poco para volar hacia el en forma de embestida_

Al verlo, en su sorpresivo acto el Dervish prendió fuego a su cola en forma de guadaña y empezó a girar lanzando cortes hacia ellos, muchos de estos dirigidos al Jinete

Chimuelo tuvo que dar continuos "giros de barril" para evitar que la guadaña hiriera a Hiccup quien inoportunamente volvió a sentir el intenso dolor en la cabeza al tiempo de que percibió que un relámpago se aproximaba - Oh no no ahora no - murmuro - Chimuelo... No dejes que te afecte - dijo ignorando su propio dolor al ver que su dragón perdía la concentración en los giros y sus pupilas se reducían

Claro, Hiccup pensaba que los relámpagos habían estado afectando a Chimuelo y que lo último que en ese momento requerían era que algo lo distrajera en medio de un combate lo que el Jefe de Berk no esperaba era que pasara justamente lo contrario - ¡Ataque de Plasma! - Ordeno en un intento de liberarse del continuo ataque del Dervish

Chimuelo continuo con los giros múltiples mientras preparaba fuego en su garganta mas cuando se escucho el impacto de un ensordecedor trueno acompañado por la luz de un relámpago justo en el momento que Chimuelo disparo contra el Dervish

Chimuelo había combinado su disparo con giros de forma instintiva, al coincidir con el relámpago esto provoco un efecto totalmente nuevo e inesperado

El Dervish fue golpeado, pero no por un "disparo de plasma" si no por un espiral de luz blanco que en medio llevaba algo semejante a un rayo y golpeo fuertemente al Dervish haciéndolo caer sobre la misma columna donde había estado con Hiccup momentos antes

.

\- ¿Como hizo eso? - cuestiono Patan desde tierra al ver la batalla - ¿como lo hizo? - pregunto a Patapez sujetándolo de la ropa

\- No tengo idea - respondió este - No se mucho sobre furias nocturnas

.

\- ¿Sabias que podías hacer eso? - pregunto Hiccup al ver a su dragón tan asombrado como el

Ambos dirigieron su vista a donde el el dragón había caído y lentamente se acercaron a el. Inesperadamente el dragón los derribo haciéndolos caer en la misma columna de piedras

A penas incorporándose un poco, el Dervish dijo

 _\- Les agradara conocer en persona a otro de mis amigos_

Hiccup y Chimuelo se vieron un momento para luego dirigir su vista al cielo donde se encontraron con un pequeño dragón del tamaño de un Terrible Terror a muy pocos metros de ellos - Es el... Es el Dardo Vorpento - murmuro Hiccup

Sin esperar mas, el pequeño dragón disparo de su boca dos de sus flechas esta vez dando certeramente al corazón del humano y al del dragón

\- ¡Nooooooooooooo! - gritó Astrid desde tierra cuando vio que Hiccup recibía el impacto y lo hacía desplomarse sin piedad junto a Chimuelo, directo al mar

* * *

 **N/A: Y Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy... ¡No se crean! ;)**

* * *

El Dervish podía por fin sentir su victoria; no habría manera de que sobrevivieran por segunda ocacion al veneno... había sido directo al corazón y su caida era inminente...

 **POV Hiccup**

El impacto de las flechas en nuestro corazón fue increíblemente doloroso, mi vista se nublo y me debilite por completo sin poder hacer nada para frenar la caída, parecía que era el fin, y esta vez de verdad. Rápidamente sentí como el veneno se expandía desde mi corazón por toda mi sangre y el fuego que había sentido en ella... ahora era mil veces peor

 **FIN DEL POV HICCUP**

Vikingos y Dragones vieron la escena con terror, sus líderes caían al mar despiadadamente y habían recibido otra dosis de Vorpento y esta vez había sido directo a su corazón, todo había sido tan rápido que no habían podido hacer nada... Todo estaba perdido ahora ¿o no?

La arrogante expresión que mantenía el Dervish se vio afectada cuando vio las aguas del mar moviéndose de forma extraña. Los vikingos también vieron aquel suceso con interés y su semblante triste se torno a sorpresa y regocijo cuando vieron emerger de el al Jefe montando al dragón Alfa - ¿Sorprendido? - dijo Hiccup al dragón

 _\- Pero - exclamo el dervish - ¿como...?_

\- Parece que el Vorpento ya no lo hacen como antes - dijo Hiccup con orgullo y sarcasmo

 _\- ¡Nesecitas mas que eso para matarnos!_ \- complemento Chimuelo al tiempo que volaba hacia el dando multiples giros para atacar con su nueva habilidad - ¡Nuestro turno... Espiral de plasma!

Al instante el Dervish se vio golpeado nuevamente por aquel poderoso ataque, cayendo de nuevo contra la columna

Jinete y dragón se acercaron de nuevo, y ambos tomaron guardia para atacar pero del suelo emergió el Susurro Mortal que había estado luchando contra Niebla momentos antes y por orden del Dervish lanzó sus venenosas espinas contra ellos

En un increíble acto Hiccup detuvo varias de ellas usando sus manos impidiendo que golpearan a Chimuelo.

.

\- ¿Como esta haciendo eso? - cuestiono Patan al ver que su primo de pronto se había vuelto tan ágil con los reflejos que podía agarrar las espinas del Susurro Mortal como si nada - ¿Desde cuando puede hacerlo?

\- ¡No tengo idea! - exclamo Patapez

\- Creo que yo si - murmuro Valka pensativa mirando con atención lo que hacia su hijo, tomando nota de todo lo que había estado presenciando hasta el momento - Es otro efecto... esta despertando algo en ellos

.

Con la mirada decisiva el Jefe se giro contra el Dervish - Ya me cansaste - dijo lanzando dos de las espinas las cuales el Dervish evadió - ¿Te gusta usar el veneno de otros dragones? - dijo lanzandole otro par de espinas esta vez el Dervish tuvo que emprender el vuelo para esquivarlo - ¡Por que no lo pruebas tu mismo! - dijo Hiccup - ¡Chimuelo ultima via de escape! - dijo Hiccup y al momento salio disparado al cielo para dejarse caer en picada estirando sus manos, cayendo agilmente en el lomo del Dervish Malevolo quien al sentirlo sobre el se molestó y empieza forcejear para hacerlo caer - ¡Una pequeña dosis de Vorpento! - dijo al tiempo que sacaba de su cinturón una flecha, la misma que había tenido su Furia Nocturna y la clavó justo en el mismo lugar donde tenía su cicatriz. El Dragón rugió de dolor y se quito a Hiccup de encima... ambos iban cayendo en picada y Hiccup era atacado innumerables veces por el Dervish mientras caían

El Jinete esquivaba la guadaña una y otra vez y en ocasiones la bloqueaba usando sus brazos en unos sorprendentes actos de fuerza y acompañaba de una patada al rostro del dragón. Hiccup vio venir la guadaña una vez mas contra su cuello y la bloqueo con uno de sus brazos y vio fijamente a los ojos del dragón - Ya es suficiente... lidia con esto - dijo Hiccup al tiempo que el fuego recorría sus venas con velocidad, aumentando su furia - ¡Ahora! - grita Hiccup

Chimuelo sin dudar un momento dispara contra el dragón, pero inesperadamente su disparo coincide con otro que surgió de entre la oscuridad. Ambos ataques chocaron formando una increíblemente poderosa explocion que causo que tanto el Dervish como Hiccup salieron volando a gran distancia por el fuerte impacto

Chimuelo voltea y se encuentra con Niebla, se miran un segundo sin decir nada después de ver lo que sucedió al juntar sus ataques, pero ambos devuelven su atención a donde el Jefe y el Dervish caían sin piedad a tierra.

De pronto el Jinete sintió que algo sostenía uno de sus brazos y lo impulsaba hacia arriba y lo hacia caer sobre su conocida silla de montar - ¿chimuelo? - se pregunto pero al ver a su lado vio que no había sido el quien lo había salvado - ¿Niebla? Gracias Nena - dijo sonriendo a la dragona

 _\- ¿Nena? - cuestiono Chimuelo - ¿El puede llamarte "nena"?_

 _\- El si me agrada - respondió con arrogancia la dragona_

\- Hey chicos ¡miren! - señalo Hiccup a donde el Dervish había caído y los insto para que se acercaran

Al verlo hay, totalmente indefenso sin mas fuerza para contraatacar pero aun dirigiéndoles una mirada mortal, Niebla comenzó a preparar plasma para disparar contra el

\- No - dijo Hiccup acompañado de una seña para detener a la dragona

El Dervish lo vio incredulo

 _\- Después de todo esto... esta dispuesto de perdonarte - explico Chimuelo_

 _\- ¿Y tu lo estas? - pregunto el Dervish al Alfa sin pensarlo_

 _\- Ya una vez lo hice "Casi Letal" - dijo señalando la cicatriz que tenía bajo el ala - ¿recuerdas?_

 **FLASHBACK**

 _El Dervish Malevolo embistió contra el Furia Nocturna, lo sujeto con fuerza contra el suelo mientras este luchaba por soltarse hasta que quedo momentáneamente inmóvil al ver que el dragón impregnaba de fuego la guadaña de su cola, preparándola para que impactara sin piedad contra el._

 _Como en cámara lenta vio el filo de la guadaña acercarse a su corazón_

 _En un instante despertó una fuerza que el Furia Nocturna desconocía, la suficiente para empujar al dragón lejos de el y de un momento a otro la situación había girado en contra del Dervish, ahora estaba en el mismo lugar que había estado su oponente segundos antes, a su merced, sin poder hacer nada mientras veía el fuego que se formaba en la garganta del dragón de ojos verdes... Pero inesperadamente el fuego no le impacto_

 _\- No voy a matarte... No tendría sentido - dijo el Furia Nocturna - pero tampoco esto va a quedarse así, debo asegurarme de que esta lucha que empezaste se termine - Acto seguido el Furia Nocturna clavo la propia guadaña del dragón justo debajo de su ala causando que este rugiera de dolor - Eso no te matara_

 _La mirada del Dervish se entrecerró con enojo contra el y vio como la sangre brotaba a borbotones, el dolor le era insoportable, había sido una herida realmente profunda y apenas si podía moverse, mucho menos volar. Su mirada reflejo que no creía en las palabras del Furia Nocturna cuando dijo "Eso no te matara"_

 _\- No lo hará - dijo el Furia Nocturna - no llego a tu corazón como ibas a hacerlo conmigo... tampoco dio a nada vital... eso no te matara... solo es... casi letal_

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El Dervish Malevolo y el Alfa no pudieron evitar pensar en lo irónico que tenia la situación, hace años el Dervish estuvo a punto de matarlo con el filo de su guadaña pero al final fue el Furia Nocturna quien lo había herido a el usándola

Ahora, el Dervish había planeado hacerle daño matando a Hiccup y a el usando una flecha de Vorpento... la misma que ahora tenía clavada por las propias manos de Hiccup e incluso en el mismo lugar donde lo había herido Chimuelo

 _\- ¿Por que lo dejan en "casi"?_ \- cuestiono el Dervish sin entender - _Cualquiera en su lugar me habría matado, tu hace años y ahora el... Esta flecha solo tiene suficiente veneno para matarme si me hubiera dado al corazón... tu amigo sin saberlo actuo de la misma forma que tu... "casi letal...otra vez" ¿por que lo hacen? ¿por que no me mataron?_

 _\- No es nuestro estilo - respondio el Alfa sin dar mas explicaciones_

 _\- Ya lo veo -_ dijo el Dervish elevandose con mucha dificultad y... lo reverencio

El Jefe de Berk no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al verlo, sin saber algo de dragones comprendía que se rendía, que esta vez no los atacaría como las veces anteriores y no volvería a cobrar venganza contra ellos

\- Puedes irte - dijo Hiccup sonriendo

El dragón volvió a hacer una reverencia, el Jefe no estaba seguro pero pensó por un momento que esta iba dirigida a el, después el dragón dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de Berk, parecía que todo habia acabado pero sorpresivamente del suelo salio de nuevo el Muerte Susurrante rugiendo contra ellos

Jefe y Alfa se prepararon para contra atacar cuando inesperadamente el Susurro Mortal fue golpeado nada menos que por el Dervish Malevolo ¡Había impedido que los atacara!

 _\- ¿Que pasa contigo? - pregunto el Susurro_

 _\- Yo estaba equivocado - respondio el Dervish_

Dervish Malevolo y Susurro Mortal se vieron envueltos en una pelea aérea en la que el Dervish estaba en desventaja pues estaba herido por la anterior pelea con los Jefes de Berk

\- Hay que ayudar amigo - dijo Hiccup, de inmediato Chimuelo tomó impulso y salio volando contra ellos

El Jefe vio al cielo, estaba amaneciendo pero aun había rastros de una tormenta, al ver el relámpago que se aproximaba tuvo una idea - Chimuelo ¡Espiral de plasma con rayo!

El Furia Nocturna dio múltiples giros al tiempo que formaba la espiral que golpeo contra el Muerte Susurrante, que al sentir que el tremendo impacto lo haría caer jalo consigo al Dervish Malevolo y por alguno motivo también al Jinete que se había separado de Chimuelo al momento de la explocion

Niebla y Chimuelo vieron como Hiccup iba envuelto en aquella caida mortal y una vez mas unieron sus ataques, dos disparos de plasma impactaron contra ellos retrasando su caída dando tiempo a ambos dragones de atrapar a Hiccup, cada uno lo sostuvo de un brazo

Ambos dragones se miraron sin decir nada al ver que por segunda ocacion habian trabajado juntos para salvarlo, Hiccup observo su intercambio de miradas y sonrió con picardia - Yo aquí puedo continuar, no se preocupen - dijo colgando de ambos dragones.- Solo estoy colgando sobre el vacio - Niebla le dio un impulso y lo ayudo caer de nuevo con Chimuelo

De vuelta en su silla de montar, Hiccup busco con la mirada y ya no había rastro ni del Susurro Mortal ni del Dervish Malevolo ¿Habrian caido al agua? ¿estaba vivos? ¿se habian retirado lo suficiente? Todo parecia indicar que no lo sabria

\- Ni hablar - dijo - vamos de vuelta amigo...

\- Sabes... siempre me preguntare... cual era su problema contigo - dijo Hiccup mientras volaban de regreso a Berk.. Chimuelo lo vio de reojo, bajo la vista y continuo con el vuelo

...

* * *

 **N/A : Y AQUÍ UN PEQUEÑO BONUS, ESCENA OCULTA PARTE DE ESTE MISMO CAPITULO**

POV Hiccup

El impacto de las flechas en nuestro corazón fue increíblemente doloroso, mi vista se nublo y me debilite por completo sin poder hacer nada para frenar la caída, parecía que era el fin, y esta vez de verdad. Rápidamente sentí como el veneno se expandía desde mi corazón por toda mi sangre y el fuego que había sentido en ella... ahora era mil veces peor

Logre abrir los ojos y vi a mi mejor amigo pasar por el mismo dolor,instintivamente extendí mi mano hacia el, tocando su frente justo en el momento que caímos al agua.

Ambos tuvimos un breve segundo de inconsciencia para que después nuestros ojos se abrieran de golpe al mismo tiempo, el fuego recorría mi sangre pero ya no sentía nada mas, ni tortura mental o miedo ni dolor físico, solo el fuego corriendo salvajemente por mi sangre y ví en los ojos de mi dragón la misma reacción, sin pensarlo mas extraje las flechas que teníamos clavadas, extrañamente no había una herida ni sangre

Sin perder mas tiempo me sujete de la silla de montar, Chimuelo tomo impulso y ambos salimos del agua, dispuestos a seguir luchando con la misma fuerza de el fuego que teníamos ardiendo por dentro


	15. Bienvenida

**N/A: y en todo el fic olvide decir: TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE DREAMWORKS**

 **Capitulo 15**

 **Bienvenida**

El cielo sobre Berk iba aclarándose, poco a poco mas rayos de sol se filtraban entre las nubes dando paso a la total salida del astro rey y junto con el, Jefe y Dragón Alfa volaban de vuelta a su hogar, aproximándose mas y mas a cada paso

Aplausos y gritos de jubilo junto a incontables rugidos por parte de los dragones recibieron a sus lideres

\- Eso fue incrible - dijo Astrid acercandose al muchacho mientras el desmontaba, el chico sonrio de lado y asintio con la cabeza

\- Si, lo fue - admitio con cierto orgullo acercando a la chica hacia el con un brazo

\- Eso sonó algo arrogant... -la chica fue interrumpida por un rápido beso que el Jinete deposito en sus labios - Creo que debes tener ese tipo de luchas mas seguido - dijo Astrid algo sonrojada

\- ¿Puedes decirnos que paso? - dijo Patan interrumpiendo - Es decir, que fue todo eso de "Espiral de plasma" y...

\- Y lo que hiciste con las espinas del Muerte Susurrante - añadio Brutacio simulando con sus manos lo que Hiccup habia hecho - fue tan increible como...

\- Como Chimuelo controlando al dragón - añadio Brutilda simulando la exprecion del Dervish cuando fue controlado

\- O con el relampago - dijo Patapez - No sabia que podia hacer eso ¿por que no nos lo habias dicho?

\- Por que tampoco lo sabía - admitio Hiccup - y algo me dice que tampoco tu lo sabias ¿eh amigo? - dijo volviendose a su dragón

\- Pero lo mas increíble - decían los gemelos a la par - fue cuando ambos salieron del agua y... - se detuvieron de golpe al recordar que eso significaba que aun estaban en peligro

\- ¿No pueden extraer el veneno como lo hiceron conmigo aquella vez que Brutilda me sometio a un sin numero de mordidas? - sugirio Patan

\- Tambien lo hicieron con Mildew - sugirio Patapez

\- recibieron otra dosis directa al corazón - respondio Bocon - sería imposible ahora

\- Sobrevivieron al Vorpento aun cuando fue directo a su corazón...y ahora se ven como si nada ¿por que? - cuestiono Astrid viendo la exprecion pensativa de Hiccup que de pronto se vio cambiada por una mueca de dolor y se llevo una mano contra su pecho - ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto alarmada

\- Si - respondio - inexplicablemente bien - dijo reponiendose un poco, pero por dentro el Jefe sentía como la sangre le quemaba literalmente

\- Tal vez no es tan inexplicable Hiccup - escucho la voz de su madre que se abría paso entre la multitud para acercarse a el - ¿recuerdas lo que leímos acerca de ciertos venenos? - pregunto Valka

\- "Su único antídoto es algo mas fuerte que el mismo" - cito Hiccup

\- pero no hay antidoto - dijo Astrid - se supone que es el mas fuerte y mortal que existe

\- O si lo hay - dijo de pronto el Jefe con expresion pensativa bajando algo la mirada para luego verlos directamente - El Vorpento mismo

La expresión de todos los presentes se llenó de intriga al escucharlo - ¿que? - exclamaron algunos

\- Si, tiene sentido - continuo el Jefe - Al ser expuestos por segunda ocasión...

\- El veneno se contrarrestó formando una especie de antídoto en su sangre - complemento Patapez - Por eso esta segunda dosis no les daño y eso indica que ahora...

\- Ambos se han vuelto inmunes al Vorpento, el veneno mas mortal conocido por el mundo - dijo Bocon - si por alguna razón lo recibieran de nuevo ya no les afectaría

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que estarán bien a partir de ahora? - cuestiono Astrid - ¿Ya no les afectara como hasta hace unas horas con alucinaciones o algo asi?

\- No lo creo - respondio Valka - el veneno no dejó de afectarles cuando se contrarrestó, mucho menos cuando vimos que dejaron de quejarse de dolor para seguir luchando ¿no es cierto Hiccup?

El Jefe se quedó pensativo un momento - tienes razón - respondió

\- ¿Aun sientes algo entonces? - preguntó Astrid

\- Hay algo que no se ha detenido desde que desperté en la Orilla de Dragón, ahora que lo pienso, se ha intensificado, pero con todo lo demás que provocaba no llegue a prestarle tanta importancia... El fuego - todos lo miraron interrogantes - algo semejante a fuego recorre mi sangre a cada segundo, quemándome por dentro

\- ¿Lo has sentido con mas intensidad en diversas ocaciones? - pregunto su madre

\- Si - respondió - cuando me liberaba de la tortura que provocaba el veneno, y es extraño pero pareciera que también aumenta cuando algo... me hace enojar...

Hiccup empezó a atar cabos sueltos, esa quemason la había sentido con mayor intensidad por primera vez cuando golpeo a Patan, victima de las alucinaciones, algo destable es que el creyó no haberle hecho nada, pero su primo aseguraba que aun sentía el dolor de ese golpe. Pero por sobre todo, cuando la "flecha" se clavo en su corazón, el fuego se intensifico, y lo sintio aun mas vivo cuando bloqueaba las espinas del Muerte Susurrante

\- ¿Hiccup? - pregunto Bocon al ver que no comentaba nada mas

\- ¿Como lo sabías? - pregunto a su madre -¿como sabías que el veneno no había dejado de afectarnos? - hay prestó atención a sus propias palabras, "afectarnos". Chimuelo había hecho al menos tres cosas que nunca antes había visto... había controlado al Dervish Malevolo y al Susurro Mortal cuando anteriormente no había podido con un Terrible terror, había usado un nuevo ataque al que llamó "Espiral de plasma" y parecía que dicha "espiral" cobraba fuerza cuando caía un relámpago ¿acaso todo esto también era obra del Vorpento?

\- Cuando fuimos a buscarte a tu habitación - dijo Valka sacándolo de sus pensamientos - choque contra una repisa y accidentalmente esto cayó de ella - dijo entregándole un trozo de papel desgarrado, Hiccup lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo, y volvió la vista hacia su madre cuando termino - Se creía que ciertos venenos pueden potenciar o despertar algo en quien lo sobreviva, no es que el Vorpento haya dado a Chimuelo la habilidad de disparar en forma de espiral ni que te haya dado a ti unos reflejos inhumanos...

\- ¿Quiere decir entonces que ambos ya eran capaces de hacer eso pero no lo sabían? - cuestiono Patapez

\- Si y no al mismo tiempo - todos la vieron aun mas intrigados - eso esta muy ligado al por que el veneno no los mató la primera vez... me di cuenta cuando dijiste que "algo increíblemente fuerte" te hizo despertar cuando escuchaste que dábamos por muerto a Chimuelo,

Hiccup recordó aquello, le había sido imposible moverse hasta escuchó que su mejor amigo corría peligro, hay el fuego de su sangre se había intensificado también cuando finalmente recupero la consciencia

\- Y al se el uno al otro los unicos que podian ayudarse cuando el Vorpento los torturaba - añadio Valka

Hiccup volvió su mente a lo que sintió con aquella tortura a la que el Vorpento lo sometió, era como si todo Berk se hubiera vuelto en su contra, recordar el vinculo con su dragón fue lo que lo hizo recordar nuevamente

\- Y en el último caso - dijo su madre - sin saber que era lo que sentías puedo asegurarte que lo ignoraste por muy intenso que fuera cuando viste a Chimuelo en peligro, a merced del Dervish que estaba a punto de matarlo sin que pudiera hacer nada

El Jefe de nuevo dio la razón a su madre, en ese momento solo quería distraer al dragón para que Chimuelo se repusiera, o mas bien por que sabía que le daría un motivo para hacerlo. Valka casi leyó su mente con lo que añadió

\- Puedo decir lo mismo de el - dijo acercándose y acariciando al dragón de escamas oscuras - Fuiste el único a quien no atacó cuando el veneno lo volvió incontrolable y en ese ultimo ataque... Chimuelo no solo salió del trance en el que el veneno lo aprisionaba si no que "despertó" su capacidad de controlar dragones... Ustedes siempre lucharon contra el Vorpento... por eso no los mató y algo me dice que tu ya lo sabías...¿recuerdas por que Chimuelo se volvio Alfa?

 _"Por protegerte a ti"_ Recordó Hiccup

En ese momento algo en el cielo interrumpió su conversación, al dirigir su atención a el vieron a dos dragones que bajaban del cielo. Nada menos que Colmillo y Barf y Belch traían consigo a alguien mas, pero parecía que era en contra de su voluntad

 _\- Alfa Chimuelo - dijo Brincanubes - dicen haberla la atrapamos cuando estaba escapando - dijo señalando a la "acusada"_

 _\- ¡Yo no estaba escapando! - dijo la Furia Nocturna - ¡Y ya suéltenme! - dijo luchando con los dos dragones que aprisionaban sus alas_

 _\- Nos enteramos de que se porto de forma irrespetuosa para con el Alfa... - dijo Colmillo_

 _\- tiene que pagar por ello - dijo Barf_

 _\- ¿ Oh no es cierto? - aladio Belch_

 _\- Es cierto - dijo Chimuelo, ganándose una mirada de temor de parte de la chica - Suéltenla_

Ambos dragones soltaron su agarre, la dragona bajo la vista y reverencio al Alfa - _Anda_ \- dijo - _se que lo merezco.. Hazlo de una vez_ \- dijo agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza al escuchar el sonido que anunciaba el disparo que le daría muerte, pero este no llego. Lentamente abrio los ojos - _¿No me harás nada?_ \- pregunto temerosa

 _\- No_ \- respondio - _a menos que sigas hablandome de esa forma tan "respetuosa" que no va nada con la chica que conocí en la Orilla_

Los ojos celestes de la dragona se iluminaron al oir que le perdonaba la vida, Chimuelo se perdió en ellos por un breve segundo, de alguna forma le recordaban algo pero no podía decir que

 _\- Tampoco estas obligada a quedarte en Berk - dijo - eres libre de irte... o de quedarte_

El dragón Alfa no terminaba de hablar cuando la chica ya estaba emprendiendo el vuelo y se confundía entre las nubes, por ese momento todos creyeron que no la volverían a ver hasta que el peculiar sonido de su especie anuncio la presencia de la chica de vuelta con ellos.

Con la misma velocidad que se había ido, esta volvio a aparecer frente al Alfa

\- Hiccup - dijo Valka, el chico se volvio y vio a su madre entregandole su capa - la necesitaras - el Jefe la vio algo confundido, esa capa, parte de su traje de gala, era para usar en asuntos oficiales, asi que no entendio por su madre dijo aquello hasta que se volvio a ver la escena: La chica Furia Nocturna vio al Alfa de forma algo arrogante para luego reverenciarlo. El rugido que recibio como respuesta por parte del Alfa solo podía indicar una cosa. El Jefe sonrio y se acercó a su dragón

\- Es un honor para mi presentar a la nueva integrante de Berk - decía sin contener la emoción - Eres Bienvenida... Niebla

En cuanto dijo el nombre de la chica, todos los dragones lanzaron fuego al cielo acompañando la emocion que tenían los vikingos ante la noticia, morian por saber quien seria el afortunado Jinete de la dragona

\- ¡Hiccup ya amanecio! - gritó Astrid, ese amanecer anunciaba el inicio de las fiestas, era el momento del desfile inaugural, el muchacho sonrio

\- ¡Jinetes de dragones! - llamo el Jefe montando a su dragón y elevandose - ¡Formación circulo! - dijo al tiempo que Chimuelo volaba y giraba de modo que todos y cada uno de los JInetes rodeara al Jefe, mientras Valka hacia girar a los dragones que aun no tenían Jinete

Chimuelo dio una señal a la chica para que volara al lado suyo mientras los demas continuaban la formacion

 _\- Niebla eh - comentó Chimuelo - Hiccup eligió un buen nombre, muy apropiado ademas de hermoso, he de decirlo_

 _\- Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo - dijo la dragona aunque al instante se arrepintió al recordar la posición que el ocupaba - Quiero decir que el que te dio a ti es... divertido y...único_

El Alfa la miró con ironia - _No hay nada complicado en la vida que llevamos aqui, no te costara mucho acostumbrarte...todos somos amigos como has visto_

- _Si, puedo verlo, y ustedes dos... tienen un vinculo inexplicable_ \- dijo observándolo a el y a su Jinete - _tenias razón, lo acepto, Hiccup es genial_

- _Lo se - concordó el Alfa -y luego se rió - ¿Eso significa que ya no crees que soy un "dragón demente"o "cualquiera" o que el es..._

 _\- Algun dia me disculpare - dijo la chica - ahora es mi bienvenida ¿no?_

\- ¿Practicaste un nuevo truco? - pregunto Astrid al Jefe una vez completaron la formación, pues se suponía que como el Mejor Jinete de Berk presentaría unos trucos especiales

\- No - respondio Hiccup - pero ahora lo hago

El Jefe instó al Alfa a volar a través del circulo para que uno a uno los dragones les siguieran, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que Niebla volaba lado a lado con ellos, era el primer desfile en el que Chimuelo no volaba solo

 _\- sabes algo - dijo Niebla mientras volaban - tenias razón - el Alfa la miro expectante - acabaría envidiando a tu Jinete_

Al instante Niebla arrebató a Hiccup de la espalda del dragón, le dio un impulso y lo coloco sobre ella misma, el Jinete aprovecho esto y se deslizo por el ala de la dragona y acabo de nuevo en el lomo de Chimuelo, quien a su vez le dio un ligero impulso haciéndolo saltar por encima de un obstáculo para después caer de nuevo con Niebla

Como respuesta, todos lo ovacionaron ante el nuevo truco, era de por si algo fascinante ver al mejor Jinete montar al mejor dragón y realizar increíbles trucos pero verlo montar a dos Furias Nocturnas sin ningún problema era algo increíblemente asombroso

\- Algo me dice que Chimuelo estara algo celoso - dijo Astrid al ver como ahora el Jefe montaba a Niebla, y uno al otro se lo arrebataban, claro Hiccup aprovechaba esto para hacerlo parte del show, como nuevos trucos aereos

\- Lo peor es que no se si es por mi o es por ella - dijo Hiccup cuando Chimuelo lo alejó de la dragona por segunda ocasión, y Chimuelo intentaba apartarlos, parece que ya se había percatado de que Niebla tenía cierta preferencia por el que por su dragón - ¡Vamos! ¡Es el Alfa... el Rey de todos los dragones! Seguro que no habias visto a alguien como el... - dijo Hiccup a la dragona con la mirada picara y en respuesta recibio que ambos dragones lo soltaran. El Jefe sin ningún miedo, aprovecho esto una vez mas y abrió su traje de vuelo, volando ahora en medio de ambos

 _El Jinete de alas nocturnas ¿quien lo hubiera dicho?_ pensó la dragona al verlos

Acto seguido Hiccup se dejo caer para ser rescatado por Chimuelo - _Ahora que recuerdo... tu estabas buscandonos ¿no es cierto?_ \- dijo el alfa a la dragona a lo que se limito solo a mirarla de lado sin responderle, - _Ya lo descubrire_ \- aseguro el Furia Nocturna

El Desfile aéreo continuo, los lideres estaban ahora cerca de un arco formado por unas rocas, Hiccup se puso se pie en los estribos, preparándose

 _ **Hay quienes dicen que un certero disparo directo al corazón te matara indiscutiblemente... y tal vez sea verdad pero los vikingos tenemos un dicho que dice que si algo no logra matarte, tal vez te fortalezca o tal vez no pero lo que si es seguro es que no volverá a dañarte en caso de que aparezca otra vez,**_

 _ **Pues parece que cuando tienes algo que te motiva a luchar, ni el veneno mas poderoso podrá contra ti, sobre todo cuando la razón de que estes con vida es igual de inexplicable que el vinculo que compartimos**_ ** _aquí_**

El Jinete paso por encima del arco mientras su dragón continuaba el vuelo por debajo de el, y luego cayó agilmente de vuelta a su silla de montar

\- Oye Hiccup - dijo Patan emparejandoseles - Ya que el veneno mas mortal del mundo esta en tu sangre y...

\- Creo que en el caso de Hiccup - dijo Patapez - ya no es el veneno mas mortal del mundo, sera mejor que lo llamemos... amm

\- ¿Casi letal? - sugirió Hiccup

\- Como sea- dijo Patan - todos queremos comprobar que tan cierto es eso de "potenciar algo en ti" ¿que tal algo de entrenamiento? ¿y no se? ¿quiza un combate? - dijo en tono retador

\- Eso suena bien Patan - dijo Hiccup aceptando el retó de su primo

\- Eso sera maravilloso - dijo Brutacio - el ver de nuevo a Hiccup rompiendo la cara de Patan

\- Aparten me la primera fila - dijo Brutilda

\- ¿En verdad entrenaras? - preguntó Astrid

\- ¡Claro! - respondio el Jefe y le guiño uno de sus ojos verdes - y no solo yo - dijo viendo a su dragón - Algo me dice que ese "espiral de plasma" aun tiene mucho potencial - _Y por supuesto algo de entrenamiento para nuestra nueva integrante_ pensó

\- ¿No has pensado en que esos dragones regresen? - volvio a preguntar la chica

\- Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sigan con vida - dijo Hiccup - pero en ese caso... No lo creo

\- Cualquiera en su lugar los hubiera matado - dijo Astrid - ¿por que ustedes no?

\- No es nuestro estilo - El furia Nocturna no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar que su amigo respondió de la misma forma que el lo había hecho momentos antes, a la misma pregunta

\- Ustedes son increíbles - dijo la chica, para luego prestar atención a un grupo de chicas que ovacionaban los trucos del Jefe - y creo que muchas lo han notado

Hiccup sonrió, se puso de pie, aseguro la aleta de Chimuelo y se deslizo por el ala derecha de este, tal como había visto a su madre hacerlo cuando se conocieron, y cayó sobre Niebla, una vez mas se deslizo por sus alas y cogió un par de rosas que habían a su paso. Siguiendo la misma dinámica, cayó en las alas de Tormenta y obsequio una de estas a la Jinete, que sonrió y sin darle tiempo a decir algo, Hiccup se dejo caer de nuevo en Chimuelo para continuar el desfile

Y con una secuencia parecida, entregó la segunda rosa a su madre.

 ** _Y aun con todo, el casi haber muerto varias veces en menos de dos días no considero que sea lo mas interesante que me ha pasado hoy, pues por fin encontré lo que tanto había buscado_**

Hiccup no podía dejar de ver con deleite a Niebla, una Furia Nocturna de escamas grises, tan fugaz como su nombre lo indica, de hermosos ojos azules

 _-¿estas segura que nunca nos vimos antes?_ \- volvió a preguntar Chimuelo al encontrarse con sus ojos

 _ **Asi que estas son nuestras tierras, pobladas por cientos de vikingos rudos, ataques diversos y en cualquier momento y de alguna forma bastante esperados, contamos también con un sin numero de Pesadillas Monstruosas, otro tanto de hermosos Naders y exóticos Cremallerus Espantosus que se cuentan por dos pero lo mejor de la población de Berk**_

El Jefe abrio ambos brazos y los agito de golpe a al frente al tiempo que ambos dragones unían sus disparos de plasma, su luz purpura les dio una imagen únicamente heroica cuando exploto tras ellos

 ** _son ¡2 Furias Nocturnas!_**


	16. Curiosidades y algo mas

_**N/A: Bueno, muchas gracias a quienes leyeron este fic, y aun mas a quienes me inspiraron con sus reviews, en especial a DragoViking**_

 _ **espero no haya quedado dudas, y que les haya gustado, este fic llega a su fin, pero parece que otra historia surge ¿que opinan del personaje de "Niebla"? en lo personal creo que tiene potencial, en este fic la introduje pero pienso darle un rol mas grande ¿que opinan? ¿les gustaria que apareciera en un futuro fic?**_

 _ **¿sera que de verdad Chimuelo y Niebla se conocían?**_

 _ **¿Les gustaría algo que continuara con los acontecimientos que este dejo? como el entrenamiento de Patan y Hiccup, y tambien el de Chimuelo,**_

 _ **Ademas, dejando de lado lo que pasa en este fic ¿que poderes les gustaría que Chimuelo tuviera ahora que es "el Alfa"?**_

 _ **¡Diganme que opinan!**_

* * *

 **Y me parecio interesante añadir unas curiosidades de este fic, por si quedaron algunas dudas o por si pasaron por alto estos detalles**

\+ En el capitulo 1, Chimuelo intenta controlar sin éxito a unos Terrible Terrores, Hiccup al darse cuenta dice que no es necesario pero también sugiere que podria serlo en un asunto de "vida o muerte" . En el capitulo 13, Chimuelo logra controlar al Dervish y al Muerte Susurrante, justo cuando estos estaban por matar a Hiccup y a Niebla

\+ A lo largo del fic, a Chimuelo le parecen familiares los ojos de Niebla, dando la posibilidad de que si se conocieron antes ¿pero que opinan de eso?

\+ En el capitulo 5, cuando Chimuelo intenta cambiar la opinión que Niebla tenia sobre Hiccup, durante ese vuelo accidentalmente caen y Chimuelo dice "Gracias por nada...Jinete inservible" repitiendo la linea que el Jinete dijo en la primer película, algo curioso es que Hiccup encuentra familiar la situación y responde: "Eso lo entendí" y en el siguiente capitulo dice haber entendido por que se lo dijo diciendo "es muy hermosa"

\+ En el capitulo 5, Niebla dice que las posibilidades de volver a hablar con Hiccup y Chimuelo son las mismas que tienen ellos de pertenecer a la realeza sin saber que Chimuelo es el "Rey" de los dragones y que Hiccup es Jefe de Berk

\+ Originalmente, en el libro "Como evitar la maldicion de Dragón" Hiccup si se vuelve inmune al veneno de un dragón, y en ambos casos en con el disparo de una flecha

\+ La mayoría de las apariciones que el Susurro Mortal hace en este fic son con el fin de una distracción, la primera era para que no se dieran cuenta de cuando el Vorpento picara a Hiccup, la segunda para que Niebla no ayudara a Chimuelo en la pelea, y la tercera en el capitulo 14 para dar tiempo al Dervish de recuperarse

\+ En los libros si existe un dragón que dispara flechas desde su interior pero su veneno no es tan letal como el de este fic

\+ En el capitulo 14, se dice que es irónico el que Hiccup no matara al Dervish aun cuando pudo hacerlo y aun mas por que clava la flecha en el mismo lugar que Chimuelo dejo una cicatriz tiempo antes, esto es por que tanto Hiccup como Chimuelo deciden dejarlo con vida y hasta repiten las mismas lineas diciendo que "no es su estilo" y que es una herida solo "casi letal". Mas información en el capitulo 14, después del flashback

\+ Se desconoce si el Dervish Malevolo y el Susurro Mortal siguen con vida despues de todo ¿ustedes que creen?

\+ Por ultimo, parece que Hiccup se quedara con la duda de por que el Dervish quería vengarse de Chimuelo, pero tal vez nosotros no ¿les gustaría que se aclarara? ¿tal vez en un one-shot? ¿cual creen que era la razón?

* * *

 _ **Y bueno, una vez mas gracias, en verdad quiero saber que piensan, ¿les gusto el fic? ¿esperan otro que le siga? Ya dije que quiero darle mas participacion a Niebla pero ¿les gustaria?**_

 _ **Y algo mas, mas pronto de lo se imaginan publicare otro par de fics, uno de ellos con referencia al 29 de febrero, todos sabemos que pasa ese dia...**_

 _ **Asi que no se pierdan muy pronto, la historia (independiente de este fic) "El orgullo de Berk" (ubicada en Race to the Edge)**_

 _ **Asi como otro que probablemente contenga algo de genero "romance" adivinen de que personajes**_

 _ **¡Hasta pronto! y ¡gracias!**_


End file.
